Notebook Letter
by Anne Garbo
Summary: Itachi kepo/"Dasar tsundere"/ Hinata nyaris pingsan. Ayoloh anak orang diapain?/ #plak!
1. Page One

Suara ketukan pintu kelas terdengar saat Mr. Asuma sedang menjelaskan materi pelajaran. Perlahan terbukalah pintu kelas tersebut, dan menampakkan sesosok makhluk rupawan. Uchiha Sasuke namanya. Sudah kesekian kalinya, hmm,, tidak, dia memang sengaja datang terlambat setiap hari agar terhindar dari suara teriakan para fans nya.

Mr. Asuma terpaksa memaklumi kebiasaan Uchiha satu ini. Bisa budek anak orang kalau tiap hari selalu disambut teriakan-teriakan histeris. Yah~ walaupun nanti jam istirahat dan pulang akan tetep diteriaki fans, tapi setidaknya Sasuke boleh menikmati pagi nya yang tenang.

Seperti biasa, tanpa perlu menyapa ataupun basa-basi lainnya, Uchiha muda ini langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduk favoritnya yang nyaman. Berada di pojok belakang kelas, di dekat jendela, dan di samping heiress Hyuuga.

Sasuke duduk di kursinya tanpa bicara. Walaupun begitu, sekilas matanya melirik kepada gadis yang berada di sebelahnya. Begitu tenang, dan terkonsentrasi pada soal yang sedang ia kerjakan. Sasuke agak kecewa, karena kehadirannya tidak dihiraukan oleh gadis ini.

Hinata Hyuuga. Seorang gadis yang biasa saja. Dibilang cantik.. ada sih yang lebih cantik. Dibilang pintar.. ada yang jauh lebih pintar. Dibilang baik.. oke, Hinata adalah anak yang gak super duper baiknya. Tapi kenapa ya pangeran sekolah ini kepincut (?) sama dia? Entahlah tidak ada yang tau. Sasuke sendiri juga tidak tau. Yang ia tau adalah saat ia sadari, hanya Hinata lah yang mencuri perhatiannya.

Pelajaran kembali di lanjutkan oleh Mr. Asuma. Tetapi si Pangeran Konoha High School belum juga mencatat. Buku memang terletak di mejanya, namun tak sedikitpun tinta yang ia torehkan. Matanya masih saja terfokus kepada seorang wanita di sampingnya ini. Wanita ini masih saja berkutat di soal yang sama. Wajahnya serius sekali. Yaa.. wajah cantiknya yang terlihat serius dengan kening berkerut, pipi tembamnya membulat, dan pensil yang diketukkan ke bibirnya. Ah~ Sasuke iri sama pensil itu.

Hinata menghela nafas pasrah, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku teks. Saat mengadahkan wajahnya, tak sengaja manik lavender itu melihat sepasang onyx yang menatapnya intens. Hinata yang nyatanya gadis pemalu hanya bisa kembali menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Sedangkan Sasuke? Terserahlah, saat ini dia sedang bahagia.

Sudah 3 tahun berturut-turut Hinata dan Sasuke sekelas. Dan selama itu pula mereka belum pernah berbicara satu sama lain. Selain sama-sama diam, selalu saja tidak ada kesempatan. Sasuke selalu sibuk menghidari para fans nya. Dan Hinata, selalu dikerubungi oleh teman-temannya. Di tahun ketiga ini, entah takdir apa yang terlukis, mereka diberi kesempatan untuk duduk berdampingan di kelas. Yak, sudah 1 bulan, tetapi tidak ada kemajuan.

Bel istirahat pertama berbunyi, semua murid merapihkan mejanya masing-masing. Termasuk Hinata, yang akan makan siang bersama Kiba dan Shino, sahabatnya dari kecil. Sesaat sebelum Hinata bangkit dari mejanya, dia menggeser buku catatannya ke meja Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat buku bersampul ungu itu menatap heran si pemilik buku.

"Ta-tadi kau te-terlambat.. da-dan belum mencatat." Ucap Hinata beserta rona merah di wajahnya. Tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu, setelah Kiba memanggilnya.

Tatapan Sasuke berpindah dari arah perginya Hinata lalu ke arah buku ungu yang tergeletak tak berdaya di mejanya. Sekilas, terlihat senyum yang amat tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya.

**Anne Garbo**

**→Notebook Letter←**

**Disclaimer : Naruto** milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning :** peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

"Hari ini kita akan makan di kantin. Kau tidak keberatan kan Hinata?" tanya kiba.

"I-iya Kiba-kun. Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Hinata.

"Tenang saja, jika ada yang berani mengganggumu semuanya akan ku hajar." Ucap Kiba sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

Hinata yang notabene anak lugu hanya mengangguk pasrah pada ajakannya Kiba. Mungkin dari percakapan tadi, terkesan Hinata adalah anak pemalu yang sering di-bully dan hanya dilindungi oleh Kiba seorang. Namun jangan salah paham, di cerita ini Hinata tidak seperti itu. Justru sebaliknya. Ah~ untuk lebih jelasnya silahkan lihat disekeliling Hinata.

Tatapan mata yang seolah mengikutinya dari ujung ke ujung. Senyum-senyum mereka yang terkembang. Bukan hanya laki-laki, tapi wanita juga menatap Hyuuga yang satu ini. Tapi, ini tidak menjelaskan apapun tentang mengapa Kiba akan repot-repot menghajar orang yang mengganggu Hinata ya?

Hmm.. kejadiannya sekitar setengah tahun yang lalu. Saat itu Hyuuga Hinata yang biasanya bersama Neji –sepupunya- datang ke kantin seorang diri untuk membeli sebotol minuman. Baru satu langkah menjejaki kantin, tiba-tiba saja dia sudah diteriaki "Ah.. itu Hinata-sama!" lalu mendadak dikerubungi oleh banyak orang. Hinata yang tidak biasa berada dalam keramaian dan desak-desakan seperti itu menjadi kehabisan nafas lalu pingsan.

Sekarang pertanyaan yang muncul adalah, Hinata terkenal ya? Jawabannya adalah iya.

Hinata seperti yang diketahui oleh masyarakat umum adalah seorang heiress dari keluarga Hyuuga, keluarga bangsawan yang walaupun agak kolot tetapi dihormati oleh segala lapisan masyarakat. Hinata memang tidak pernah masuk majalah bisnis ataupun turun serta dalam kegiatan kebangsawanan jadi sudah dipastikan Hinata itu bukan artis ataupun calon pebisnis. Nah loh.. jadi tambah bingung kenapa Hinata terkenal.

Kalau ditanya langsung ke orangnya, maka jawabannya adalah tidak tau. Hinata merasa dirinya adalah gadis biasa dan tidak percaya diri. Dia rasa dia tidak terkenal, dan selama ini; surat cinta menumpuk, kiriman coklat di valentine, dll, dsb; adalah bentuk tenggang rasa dan persahabatan baginya.

Namun nyatanya, orang-orang menganggapnya bukan sebagai gadis biasa. Pernahkah dengar kabar, semakin rapuh maka semakin terlihat cantiknya, semakin sulit didapat maka akan semakin berharga. Orang-orang menganggap Hinata itu cantik yang anggun dan rapuh.

Memang kedatangan Hinata di sekolah ini tidak seheboh teman sebangkunya. Kalau dia, baru pengumuman kelas saja sudah langsung terkenal. Kalau Hinata, hari pertama sekolah malah nyaris tidak terlihat. Dia baru disadari keberadaannya saat ada Neji disampingnya. Lalu, semakin hari semakin banyak yang penasaran sama si Hyuuga ini. Perlahan-lahan mereka terpesona juga dengan senyum malu-malunya Hinata, dengan rona wajahnya, dengan lambaian rambut indigonya saat terhembus angin, saat dia berjalan dengan begitu anggun, begitu dia terlihat memakai celemek di pelajaran tataboga. Itu baru fisik, belum lagi banyak terpesona akan kebaikan dan kepolosannya.

Hyuuga Hinata memang tidak tenar instan karena dia tidak menarik perhatian, tetapi saat sudah melihat atau menyadari Hyuuga satu ini, pasti langsung menyadari betapa mempesonakannya dia.

Seperti terasa mengulang kejadian setengah tahun yang lalu, baru saja Hinata menjejakkan kaki di pintu kantin kembali terdengar suara, "Ah.. itu Hinata-sama!" . Hinata langsung merinding jujur saja.

"Hey, kau dengar itu Hinata-sama? Fans mu datang." ledek Kiba yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Hinata.

"He-hentikan Kiba. i-itu tidaklah lucu." Ucap Hinata sambil mengambil lengan Kiba dan segera menggumpat di belakangnya.

Kiba hanya bisa memamerkan cengiran lebarnya.

**→Notebook Letter←**

Sasuke menghabiskan jam istirahat pertamanya dengan berdiam diri di dalam kelas. Mau keluar, tapi malas. Malas ketemu sama fans-fansnya yang bikin sakit telinga. Lagipula dia masih agak kenyang karena terlambat, dia bisa sarapan jam 8. Eh apa terbalik? Karena sarapan jam 8, dia jadi terlambat.

Sasuke yang sendirian di kelas sebenarnya bukan karena tidak ada kerjaan. Ada kerjaan malah. Bisa dibilang tidak penting, tapi bagi Sasuke ini lumayan penting, yaitu meneliti buku bersampul ungu yang ada ditangannya.

Dibuka buku itu. Dibaca isinya. Diteliti tulisannya. Diraba kertasnya. Dibalik tiap lembarnya. Dihirup aromanya. Hee..ini semakin tidak wajar, Sasuke mengangkat alis, heran karena tindakannya sendiri. Sasuke tersenyum kembali saat menemukan gambar-gambar kecil yang berada di sudut kertas yang ia yakini adalah hasil keisengan Hyuuga Hinata. Gambar bunga lah, gambar kepala kelinci lah, bahkan di salah satu sudut kertas ia tulis kata "susah". Mungkin Hinata depresi karena soal yang tidak bisa dia selesaikan. Ah… Sasuke jadi semakin gemas.

Tiba-tiba di otak jeniusnya terlintas sebuah ide iseng. Kalau Hyuuga Hinata bisa coret-coret bukunya masa dia enggak sih? Maka dari itu, si stoic Uchiha segera mengambil pensil dan menulis sesuatu di tengah halaman buku milik Hyuuga Hinata.

Kira-kira dia suka tidak ya? Atau marah? Sasuke jadi senyum-senyum sendiri memikirkannya.

**→Notebook Letter←**

Hinata masuk kelas paling belakangan. Kejadian di kantin memang agak repot rupanya. Bagaimana tidak, kalau sedang makan terus diliatin oleh orang se-RT kira-kira bisa tertelan tidak tuh makanan? Mana pula si Shino sempat-sempatnya ngambek karena lupa ditempatin tempat duduknya. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum canggung saat Kiba berusaha melunakkan hati Shino.

Saat duduk di kursinya, Hinata mendapati buku bersampul ungu miliknya sudah terletak manis di atas mejanya. Hinata melirik takut ke teman sebangkunya. Anak itu, si Uchiha Sasuke sedang tertidur beralaskan tangannya yang diletakkan diatas meja. Hinata menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya kalau diam-diam begini jadi lebih baik untuknya.

Sasuke sebenarnya tidak tidur. Dia Cuma memejamkan mata, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke tangannya sendiri. Dia diam, dan berubah antusias saat mendengar suara derit kursi disampingnya, yang menandakan kalau Hinata sudah kembali.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya saat Mrs. Kurenai masuk ke dalam kelas. Saat dia melirik ke arah kanan, tidak didapatkannya buku sampul ungu diatas meja Hinata. Mungkin Hinata sudah memasukkan buku itu ke dalam tasnya. Sekarang yang dibenaknya adalah, apakah dia sudah membacanya?

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak melakukan apapun saat pelajaran berlangsung. Dia hanya memangku dagu dengan tangan kiri, sambil sesekali melirik ke arah kanan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan melihatnya.

**→Notebook Letter←**

Bel pulang sekolah entah kenapa terasa seperti suara harpa dari surga bagi Hinata. Dia segera membereskan buku-bukunya dan dimasukannya ke dalam tas. Namun, saat ingin bangkit tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan menahan dan menariknya hingga Hinata kembali terduduk dikursinya.

Tanpa perlu dilihat, Hinata pun tau kalau yang menarik tangannya adalah Uchiha Sasuke karena siapa lagi yang berada di sebelah kirinya. Itu kan karena mereka duduk di pojokan belakang.

Hinata menengok ke arah Sasuke untuk dimintai penjelasan. Tapi yang ada malah dia ditatap balik oleh Sasuke, lebih dalam, lebih intens. Hinata kalah tentu saja, dengan segera dia menunduk untuk mengalihkan pandangannya.

Dia menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah. Matanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri karena gugup. Sasuke tau kalau Hinata merasa risih, tapi si gadis yang di depannya ini diam saja jadi apa salahnya kalau dia diam juga dan menikmati kegiatannya ini.

Sebenarnya Hinata mau berbicara sesuatu, tapi dia bingung merangkai kalimat yang tepat itu seperti apa. Karena di hadapannya ini adalah seorang keturunan Uchiha yang terkenal dingin dan bermulut tajam. Kalau dia salah ngomong, bagaimana coba? Dia takut, intinya.

"Sa..Sasuke.."

"Aku ingin pinjam buku." Ucap Sasuke singkat.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Bola mata hitam itu masih menatapnya dalam.

"Tadi aku tidak mencatat sama sekali." Lanjut Sasuke

"O-oh.." jawab Hinata kikuk.

Hinata membuka tasnya kembali hanya menggunakan satu tangan. Bagaimana tidak, tangan kirinya kan masih ditahan oleh Sasuke. Mungkin dia takut kalau Hinata akan kabur, pikir Hinata. Soalnya waktu Hinata menarik tangannya pelan, malah ditarik balik oleh Sasuke dan ditahan lebih kuat.

"I..ini.." ucap Hinata sambil menyerahkan buku catatannya yang lain.

Buku itu diambil oleh Sasuke dan segera dimasukkan kedalam tasnya. "Besok akan aku kembalikan." Ucapnya sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya ke Hinata lalu pergi pulang, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih duduk dengan isi tas yang berantakan diatas meja.

**TBC**

**Akhirnya Anne keluar dari zona aman sebagai reader dan reviewer dan dengan tidak elitnya kembali buat ffn. Akhir-akhir ini Anne sibuk dengan kerja dan kuliah malem, belom bentar lagi ada event JakJapan Matsuri. Anne yang jadi panitia disibukin sama jadwal latihan yang padat jadi cuma nyempetin diri baca-baca ffn dari hp waktu di mobil atau waktu senggang*curcol*.**

**Bagaimana fic ini menurut reader? Pendek ya?Flat ya? Alurnya lambat ya? Boring ya? Pasaran ya?**

**Tolong maafin Anne.. gak ada maksud bikin fic ancur kayak gini T_T**

**Mau terus, atau hapus? Semua tergantung para reader sekalian. Kalau lanjut, nanti SasuHina nya akan Anne banyakin sedikit demi sedikit, tapi Anne gak akan janji untuk update cepet yaa…**

**Silahkan di review,, kritik, saran, pujian (kalo yang ini sangat diharapkan) semuanya akan Anne tunggu.**

**Thanks,**

**Best Regards,**

**Anne Garbo**


	2. Page Two

Lampu di ruangan kamar bernuansa biru tua itu masih menyala, menandakan si pemilik kamar masih terjaga. Uchiha Sasuke, masih setia duduk di meja belajarnya. Apakah dia belajar? Hem.. bisa dibilang iya. Dia saat ini dengan santainya menyalin catatan dari buku yang dipinjamnya tadi siang dari teman sebangkunya.

Setelah selesai menyalin, Sasuke segera menyimpan bukunya dan mengambil buku catatan pinjaman itu. Kembali diteliti buku itu. Mungkin saja terdapat coretan iseng seperti yang ia temukan siang tadi. Dan ternyata memang ketemu. Masih dengan gambar motif bunga, kepala kelinci namun tidak ada tulisan 'susah' di buku itu. Kali ini ada gambar kupu-kupu.

Sasuke menyeringai. Iseng sekali nona Hyuuga satu ini.

Saat sasuke membalik halaman terakhir, dia menemukan tulisan yang sangat menarik.

'_Harus turun 2 kilo bulan ini. Yosh, semangat!'_ itu tulisannya.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak bisa menahan kekehan tawanya saat membaca tulisan itu. Dalam bayangannya adalah seorang Hyuuga Hinata sedang berdiri diatas timbangan dengan wajah cemberut yang lucu. Ah pikiran lain terlintas, seorang Hyuuga Hinata sedang memakan banyak kue diatas meja.

Memangnya Hyuuga Hinata gemuk ya? Sasuke diam sejenak untuk berpikir. Dikerutkan dahinya. Mengingat-ingat seorang gadis berambut indigo saat sedang duduk dikursinya. Tidak gemuk deh, asumsi Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk, setuju pada asumsinya.

Saat matanya kembali melihat tulisan tadi, kekehannya kembali keluar. Bagaimanapun, bagi Sasuke memikirkan Hinata yang sedang kesal apalagi karena hal sepele seperti ini adalah hal yang manis sekaligus lucu.

"Sepertinya kau harus minum obat deh, adikku."

Sasuke segera menengok kearah pintu dimana menampakkan sosok Uchiha Itachi, kakak kandung Sasuke yang menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir.

"Sepertinya kau demam. Lihat, wajahmu terlihat agak memerah sedikit."

Itu rona malu, Itachi.

"Ketuk pintu dulu kalau mau masuk, dasar kakak idiot!" sembur Sasuke. Segera saja dia merapihkan buku yang tadi diperhatikannya ke dalam tas.

"Aku kan tidak masuk. Lihat saja, aku masih di luar!" sergah Itachi. Dia melipat tangannya di dada dan terlihat meremehkan.

Sasuke bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan kearah pintu. "Tapi kau membuka pintu kamarku tanpa izin!" omelnya sambil membanting pintu dengan keras.

Yah.. dia marah apa malu? Itachi geleng-geleng kepala.

Sasuke kembali menghampiri meja belajar untuk mengambil handphone nya, lalu segera menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Dinyalakan handphone nya itu. Saat melihat tidak adanya panggilan masuk ataupun message yang nyangkut, dilemparkan handphone miliknya tersebut ke samping tubuhnya.

Apa dia belum baca buku itu ya? Pikirannya menerawang jauh.

↗**Anne Garbo**

→**Notebook Letter←**

**Disclaimer : Naruto** milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning :** peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

Hinata baru saja selesai mandi. Kini dia sudah cukup segar untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Perlahan, Hinata berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Dia membuka tas, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa buku pelajaran. Dikeluaran pula alat tulis. Dan dimulailah kencan malam dengan tugas sekolah.

Soalnya masih saja agak sulit, sesulit saat dia kerjakan di sekolah tadi. Hinata mengeluaran buku catatan bersampul ungunya. Seharusnya di buku catatan itu ada rumus penyelesaian dari soal ini. Hinata membolak-balikan buku catatannya. Namun, entah kenapa halaman tengah buku itu seperti ada yang menganjal. Seperti ada yang terlipat.

Hinata heran, tentu saja. Seingaatnya saat dia menulis tadi, dia tidak melipat halaman tengahnya. Hinata buka halaman itu, dan benar saja halaman tengah dilipat. Mungkin tadi saat menyimpan di tas dia tidak hati-hati jadinya terlipat, Hinata berusaha berpikir positif. Saat ia mencoba meluruskan kertas itu, matanya mendapati sebuah tulisan –yang tentu saja bukan Hinata yang menulis.

03792007xxx

Hubungi nomor itu segera, kalau kau mau buku catatanmu selamat.

-U.S.-

Hinata panik pastinya. Walaupun hanya sekedar buku catatan, tapi benda itu adalah barang berharga. Apalagi saat ini dia sudah kelas 3. Kalau tidak ada buku itu, dari mana Hinata belajar. Sebenarnya bisa sih pinjam punya yang lain untuk disalin, tapi sayang banget kan, lembar buku yang lama masih banyak yang kosong.

Tanpa basa-basi, segera dia sambar handphone miliknya. Diketik nomor tersebut dan menelponnya.

Tak perlu lama. Hanya terdengar suara 'tuut' 3 kali, telpon itu sudah diangkat oleh seseorang diseberang sana.

"Ha-halo.." sapa Hinata duluan.

"Hn." Balasnya singkat.

Saat mendengar suara itu, mendadak Hinata merasakan berdebar-debar. Bukan apa-apa, cuma takut saja kok. Takut dikira pengganggu malam-malam lah. Takut dikira tidak sopan lah. Dan takut kalau dia bicara tentang buku catatannya masih selamat atau tidak. Mungkin saja orang ini berpikir buku catatan tidak sepenting Hinata yang memikirkannya.

"A-ano.."

"Buku catatanmu masih aman, kalau itu yang ingin kau tau."

"O-oh.."

Hening. Pembicaraan serasa mampet hanya sampai situ. Hinata diam -lagi-lagi- karena takut. Bimbang sendiri mau dimatikan langsung sambungannya atau bagaimana. Kalau langsung dimatikan, pasti akan sangat tidak sopan. Sedangkan yang berada di seberang telepon sana masih diam. Tidak tau deh dia sedang berpikiran apa.

"Hey, kau masih disana?"

"Ah, i-iya.."

"Sebaiknya matikan sambungan dan segera tidur sana! Besok aku masih mau sekolah." Ucapnya ketus.

Hinata kaget. Tuh kan kena marah. "Ba-baiklah. Ma-maaf mengganggu ma-malam-malam." Ucapnya panik.

Dia diam sebentar lalu dengan ragu dia ucapkan saja kalimat yang memang agak mengganggunya dari tadi untuk mengakhiri sambungan telepon ini, "O-oyasumi, Sa-Sasuke-san." Dan sambungan terputus.

Hinata menghembus nafas lega. Lalu kembali berkutat pada soal yang sempat ia tunda untuk dikerjakan.

Sementara itu Sasuke, masih terpaku dengan handphone yang masih menempel di telinga. Masih shock mungkin.

Seringai puas mampir di wajah tampannya. "O-oyasumi, katanya." Ucap Sasuke sambil menirukan gaya bicara Hinata.

Dilihat kembali handphone biru itu. Dipijit beberapa tombolnya.

Nomor Hyuuga Hinata, saved.

→**Notebook Letter←**

Pagi itu lorong sekolah sudah sepi. Hyuuga Hinata yang semestinya ada di kelas, sekarang ini masih berada di lorong. Bolos? Ya tidak lah. Mana mungkin Hinata bolos. Saat ini dia sedang mengangkat beberapa tumpukan buku yang bisa dibilang banyak. Sangat banyak hingga hampir menutupi wajahnya.

Cara jalan Hinata sangat tidak normal. Kadang miring ke kanan, kadang miring ke kiri, dan kadang pula berhenti di tengah jalan. Tentu saja karena tumpukan buku yang ia bawa terlalu menjulang hingga sulit sekali memperoleh keseimbangan. Apalagi saat ini dia harus menaiki tangga.

Saat kakinya baru menginjak satu anak tangga lagi, tiba-tiba tumpukan buku itu kembali bergoyang. Hinata mencoba menyeimbangan tubuhnya kembali. Namun sayang saat ia mencoba mundur, Hinata baru sadar kalau saat ini dia bediri di tengah titian tangga –yang pastinya saat dia mundur, dia akan menginjak anak tangga yang lebih rendah dan membuat keseimbanganya makin goyah.

Hinata jatuh? Tolong deh jangan mendoakan yang tidak-tidak.

Untungnya dengan sigap Hinata mencondongkan tubuh agak kedepan, tangan kanan yang tadinya di bawah buku dia angkat untuk menyentuh atas buku. Jadi dia tidak jatuh, dan tumpukan buku itu seimbang. Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Huh.. dasar bodoh!"

Hinata menegok ke sumber suara. Ada Uchiha Sasuke sedang menunduk sambil terengah-engah. Bingung? Pastinya.

"A-apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata dengan polos.

Sasuke menegakkan badan dan mendengus kesal. "Tau ah!"

Kejadian sebenarnya yang menimpa Sasuke adalah saat dia seperti biasa datang terlambat –dengan sengaja- dan berjalan di lorong yang sepi. Tiba-tiba saja matanya melihat Hyuuga Hinata sedang kerepotan dengan bawaanya. Dia diam, berhenti berjalan untuk melihat aksi lucu wanita itu saat berusaha menjaga keseimbangan.

Namun, saat melihat Hinata hampir jatuh, Sasuke tidak bisa menahan refleksnya untuk segera menangkap Hinata. Tapi, udah capek-capek lari bukannya jadi pahlawan, malah angin kosong yang ia dapat.

Hinata tambah heran. Loh kok orang di depannya ini jadi marah? Memangnya Hinata salah apa? Hinata mengedipkan mata berkali-kali sambil meyakinkan diri ini ilusi atau bukan.

"Kau, kenapa bawa banyak buku?" tanya Sasuke. Sebenarnya sih untuk mengalihkan kecanggungan.

"Ah!" Hinata berseru. Dia baru ingat harus mengantarkan buku ini. "A-aku me-membantu Mr. Sarutobi. Di-dia sudah tu-tua. Kasihan kalau harus bawa banyak buku." Jelas Hinata.

"Memangnya dia mengajar kelas kita?"

Seingat Sasuke, Mr. Sarutobi tidak mengajari di kelas 3 deh. Apa dia yang lupa?

"Me-memang benar. A-aku hanya ingin membantu."

"Kenapa tidak suruh orang lain saja?" Si Sasuke jadi banyak tanya.

"A-aku membantu karena ingin. La-lagipula sa-saat membantu orang dan o-orang itu tersenyum, ta-tanda orang itu suka kan? Itu terasa menyenangkan." jawab Hinata. Dia tersenyum manis saat menjelaskan.

Sasuke melongo. Selain dapat senyuman dari Hinata, dia juga heran. Sasuke mencerna kembali ucapan Hinata. Jadi yang senang itu yang dibantu apa yang membantu sih? Sasuke jadi ingin mencobanya.

"Kalau begitu, sini aku yang bawa!" ucap Sasuke sambil mengambil tumpukan buku di tangan Hinata.

Hinata bengong. Tambah bingung sama tingkah si Uchiha.

Sasuke berjalan melewati Hinata. "Mana senyum mu? Aku kan sudah membantu."

"Oh... aku ti-tidak bu-butuh ban-" ucapnya sambil mengejar Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti jalan tiba-tiba lalu berbalik menghadap Hinata. "Jadi kau tidak suka?"

Hinata ikutan berhenti. Dia menunduk dengan rona di wajahnya. Tidak suka dibantu, begitukan maksudnya? Pikir Hinata.

Hening. Sasuke mengunggu gadis di depannya ini untuk menjawab. Tapi sepertinya akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama.

"Kalau kau diam, tandanya kau suka!" Sasuke memutuskan. "Ayolah, tunjukkan kepadaku kemana buku ini akan diantarkan!"

Hinata menangkat wajahnya. Wajahnya benar-benar sangat merah. Dia menghampiri Sasuke. "Ke-kelas 2-D."

Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan tetap menahan suara. Yang satu menunduk dengan pikiran bermacam-macam. Yang satunya lagi dengan wajah terangkat dan senyum misterius.

→**Notebook Letter←**

Hinata dan Sasuke masuk kelas secara bersamaan. Untung saja guru tidak ada jadi Hinata tidak kena marah. Tapi justru guru tidak ada, saat mereka masuk kelas suasana nya sangatlah ramai. Tapi kenapa saat Hinata dan Sasuke masuk bersamaan jadi mendadak sepi?

Rasanya itu, seperti ditatap dari ujung ke ujung. Mungkin karena di depannya itu Sasuke, jadi terasa seperti dilihati, pikir Hinata. Mana dia dan Sasuke duduk bersebelahan, makin sengsara saja Hinata. Jadi seperti mengikuti Uchiha Sasuke untuk duduk, lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Ini biasa, kalau dalam sudut pandang normal. Tapi kan kalau masuk bersamaan jadi terasa hem... aneh.

Saat duduk, Sasuke langsung meneluarkan buku catatan Hinata yang dipinjamnya kemarin. Disodorkannya buku itu ke Hinata.

"Ini aku kembalikan. Seperti yang ku katakan tadi malam, buku mu masih selamat." Ucap Sasuke.

Hinata mengambil buku itu dengan tangan gemetaran. Setelah bukunya sudah di tangan, dia endarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Semua siswa di kelas entah terasa seperti menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Semuanya mengeluarkan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Tapi kebanyakan pada melongo dengan mulut masih terbuka.

Hinata hanya sanggup meneguk ludah gugup. Dia menengok ke arah Uchiha Sasuke. Ekspresi nya santai seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Saat istirahat berlangsung, Hinata sudah dikerubungi oleh teman sekelasnya. Dia diajukan banyak sekali pertanyaan. Sementara Sasuke entah sejak kapan sudah tidak ada di sebelahnya.

Kiba yang paling berisik. Dia mengusir teman-teman sekelasnya untuk menjauh dari Hinata tapi dia bertanya dengan suara yang paling keras.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi akrab dengan si Uchiha itu?"

"E-entahlah Kiba. Ji-jika kau anggap masuk ke ke-kelas bersamaan a-adalah ke-kearaban. Ta-tapi ka-kami tadi tidak sengaja bertemu sa-saat a-aku sedang membantu Mr. Sarutobi." Jelas Hinata.

Kiba hanya menyeringai lebar.

"Ayo makan." Ajak Shino dan berakhirlah diskusi mengenai Sasuke dan Hinata.

→**Notebook Letter←**

Jam pulang sekolah.

Di tangan Sasuke saat ini terdapat 2 buku catatan milik Hyuuga Hinata yan lainnya. Mudah sekali mendapatkan buku catatan ini. Hinata terlalu baik untuk membiarkan teman sebangkunya tidak belajar.

Suara langkah terdengar mendekat. Tak lama pintu pun terbuka. Menapilkan sosok Inuzuka Kiba penuh dengan keringat.

"Oh, masih ada orang rupanya!" ucapnya.

Sasuke diam saja. Itu bukan pertanyaan kan. Jadi untuk apa ditanggapi.

"Eh, itu buku milik Hinata kan?" tanya Kiba. Dia mendekat ke meja Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku pinjam." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Kalau tidak di jawab kan bisa-bisa dia dikira mencuri.

Kiba tersenyum lebar. Dia duduk di kursi Hinata –samping Sasuke- lalu menghadapnya.

"Hey, ada yang ingin ku beritahukan kepadamu."

Sasuke diam. Dia menatap ke arah lain, menganggap orang di sampingnya ini adalah sosok yang tidak penting.

"Tentang Hinata."

Dengan cepat Sasuke menengok ke pemuda Inuzuka itu. Melihat respon Sasuke, tentu saja Kiba senang.

"Kau mau bertaruh denganku?" tanya Kiba tiba-tiba.

Sasuke tidak mengerti pastinya. Apa sih mau orang di depannya ini?

"Apakah kau, atau anak kecil itu yang akan dapat perhatian dari Hinata." Lanjut Kiba.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Heran? Kaget? Syok? Atau tidak paham?

Kiba bangkit, menghampiri mejanya untuk mengambil tas lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Baiklah, akan aku beri sedikit petunjuk. Kemana Hyuuga Hinata pergi setelah pulang sekolah selama ini?" ucapnya sebelum akhirnya pergi.

Sasuke bengong. Dia berpikir dan mengulang-ulang tiap ucapan dari Kiba.

Petunjuk itu. Dia penasaran juga. Semenjak sebangku dengannya atau semenjak kelas 3, Hinata selalu pulang tepat waktu. Tiap bel pulang berbunyi, Hinata selalu cepat keluar kelas. Mencurigakan juga sih. Sebenarnya kenapa Hinata selalu terburu-buru. Memangnya dia mau kemana?

Kata berikutnya yang mengganggu pikiran Sasuke adalah 'anak kecil'. Anak kecil ya? Apa jangan-jangan Hinata punya anak? Sasuke menggeleng cepat. Hinata hanya boleh mengandung anaknya. Eh, pikiran apa itu? Sasuke jadi heran sendiri.

Sepertinya ini perlu diselidiki.

**TBC**

Kyaaaa… ternyata ini update lebih cepat dari yang Anne kira. Karena hari Minggu Anne tepar dan gak bisa ngapa-ngapain, jadi daripada bete, Anne jadi lanjutin fic ini sambil tiduran di kasur dan denger mp3.

Bersyukur deh sakit. Tapi tolong jangan doain Anne sakit lagi biar update cepet. Kapok tepar melulu.

Bagaimana fic nya? Masih pendek? Masih flat? Yang gak puas angkat tangan dan yang puas angkat kaki~!

Oia, Anne mau bilang kalau dalam project fic ini Anne gak ada rencana ceritanya mau diapain. Jadi Anne pasrahin aja jalan cerita sama masing2 tokohnya. Bisa dibilang Anne bikin cerita nanti akan spontan, jadi dimohon jangan ada yang minta bocoran yaa. Soalnya Anne bingung jawab apa.

Makasih buat yang sudah review. Gak nyangka pada minta terusin, padahal ini cerita abal. Yoooosh~ Anne mau jawab review2 disini. Biar Fic nya keliatan panjang dan tebel.

Eh, tulisan apaan itu ya? Nyahahahaha…. SBR (Saatnya Balas Review) dimulai~

_Kii :_ ini udah dibanyakin (sedikit). Kalau belum manis, bayangin Anne aja. Mama Anne diabetes karena liat Anne tiap hari. Nyahahahaha…

_Rosecchi :_ Iket tali ah biar gak terbang.. masih ditunggu kah? Chapter 2 udah adaaaa…

_Norikonori-chan :_ Hinata suka sama Sasuke gak yaaaa? *sok misterius* karena ini SasuHina, mungkin akan kesana, tapi tau deh yaa karena seperti yang Anne bilang diatas kalau apapun bisa saja terjadi disini. Penasaran? Anne juga

_AnnisssARA :_ makasih udah suka. Ini di lanjutkan looh

_Finestabc :_ kalau cengar cengir liat kanan kiri dulu yaa,, takut ada yang salah paham hehe

_Aoiyuuko :_ Ayo datang ke JJM~! Kalau disana ketemu ada orang yang pke jinbei item, toel aja. Kali aja itu Anne, tapi kalau bukan berarti Maaf Anda Salah Orang!

_Kyu EunWook :_ ini udah dipanjangin (sedikit) looh~. Itu udah dibahas apa yang ditulis Sasu. Silahkan.. silahkan.. di print dan di share juga gpp, asalkan jangan di HM. Nanti Anne bisa nangis.

_Eilla 'qina :_ salam kenal. Itu sudah dibahas yaa, dan ini udah termasuk kilat kan?

_Hyou Hyouichiffer :_ ini multichapter sayangnya. Dan ini udah termasuk cepat kan? Rekor bukan?

_Lonelyclover :_ gak dihapus kok. Iyaa,, udah dibanyakin (sedikit). Hinata eksis berkat campur tangan author. Hohohoho

_Nindya. nhursakinah _: BUSET DAH TUH CAPSLOCK #IKUTAN JEBOL.

_Scarlet :_ cup..cup..cup.. jangan nangis. Adakah yang punya balon?

_Dai Dancelion :_ Salam. Love you too *loh?*

_Deshe Lusi :_ lanjutannya sudah ada loh~

_AA Jebug Ueureu Bulbabs :_ unik loh, unik

_Chiaki arishima :_ makasiiiihh~ (aku atau fic nya nih?)

_Kana Seiran. :_ di review udah di balas yaa masalah JJM. Mau datang kah? Ayo datang dan kita nikmati matsuri nya bersama-sama~!

_Chikuma Yafa-DamselGly :_ sebenarnya disini Anne yang polos. Nyahahaha silahkan di fav, di print dan dipajang di rumah jg gpp (siapa juga yang mau) Chiripa? Untung bukan Anne yang mirip Chiripa -_-;

_Anne Garbo :_ Hee,, aku gak mungkin comment review sendiri

_Lucky Ningen Fenikkusu :_ yuk mariii…

_Aiame-Uchiha :_ apdet apdet

_Ichi no Ai :_ udah~

_Ritard. :_ Sayang sekali tebakannya meleset. Sepertinya Ritard juga salah lihat. Bukan 221 tapi 22. Aku sampe ikutan syock waktu bacanya. Pas di cek, loh~ ternyata aku gak salah lihat.

_Lizy94 :_ sini aku yang wakilin aja XD.

_Lily Purple Lily :_ Hinata hanya manusia biasa (dan author nya juga). Sebenarnya kebiasaan Hinata ini adalah pengalaman pribadi sang author, tapi lebih ekstrem. Kalau Hinata suka coret2 buku sendiri, Anne suka coret2 buku temen. Di culik bukunya, dan di tengah2 Anne coret tanda tangan segede 1 halaman. *don't try this* . Cepet jadian ya? Kita nikmati saja dulu nyok per chapternya.

Note : kesalahan penulisan nama, mohon dimaklumi.

Nah, saatnya Anne minta review nya Minna. Tidak keberatan kan? Kritik, saran, pertanyaan, request, surat cinta *jiaaahh* dll Anne tungguuu.

Thanks,

Best Regards,

Anne Garbo


	3. Page Three

Lagi-lagi Hinata menemukan coretan-coretan tak jelas di buku catatannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ulah Uchiha Sasuke, terbukti dengan penulisan inisial namanya di dalam. Namun, kali ini coretannya lebih mengganggu Hinata.

_Aku baru tau kau suka memperhatikan berat badan. Memangnya kau gemuk?_

_Dan aku tidak menyangka kau suka menggambar di buku catatan mu._

_Mau melihat hasil karyaku di buku milik mu? _

_Kau tau kemana harus protes_

_-U.S.- _

Setelah membaca itu, Hinata segera menyambar handphone dan men-dial nomor yang ia tuju. Sekali lagi, tanpa perlu menunggu lama telepon itu sudah diangkat oleh seseorang di seberang sana.

"Sa-Sasuke-san." panggil Hinata tanpa basa-basi. Terdapat nada kepanikan dalam suaranya yang terdengar lebih tinggi sedikit dari biasanya.

"Hn."

"Tolong ja-jangan.."

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak suka membicarakan orang lain di belakang, jika itu yang ingin mau kau tau."

Hinata diam. Maksud orang ini apa?

"Masalah diet itu, tidak akan ku bicarakan dengan siapapun." Lanjutnya

Ooohh Hinata mengerti. Eh tapi tunggu dulu, bukan itu yang Hinata maksud.

"Masalah bu.."

"Buku mu tidak jadi ku coret, jika kau ingin tau itu juga." Potong Sasuke lagi.

Hinata hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya. Menahan gemas sama teman sebangkunya yang gemar sekali memotong tiap kali dia berbicara. Mending dia diam saja kali ya.

"Hey, kau masih disana?" Namun rupanya pria ini tidak mengizinkan Hinata untuk diam.

"Ah, i-iya."

"Baguslah. Jadi aku tak perlu mengulang apa yang ku katakan tadi."

Hinata mengambil nafas untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Semoga kali ini tidak dipotong lagi.

"Ke-kenapa kamu me-menulis di bu-buku ku?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau sendiri menulis di bukumu."

"Ta-tapi itu kan karena bu-buku ku."

"Jadi kau tidak suka?"

'Te-tentu saja aku tidak suka!' jerit Hinata dalam hati.

"Kalau kau diam, tandanya kau suka!" Sasuke memutuskan.

Tidak terdengar balasan apapun dari Hinata. Sasuke kira cukup sampai disini saja dia mengerjainya.

"Sudah, matikan sambungannya sana! Aku mau tidur." Perintah Sasuke.

Hening sebentar hingga terderngar kembali balasan. "O-oyasumi Sa-sasuke-san." Balas Hinata.

Sasuke memandangi handphone berwarna biru langit miliknya. Seringai terpatri di wajahnya. Senang, bahagia dan puas mewakili perasaannya saat ini. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Hinata itu polos banget ya. Udah tau dikerjai seperti itu, masih sempat-sempatnya bilang oyasumi. Sasuke jadi semakin tertarik deh.

Sasuke yang sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, melirik dua buku catatan milik Hinata yang tergeletak diatas meja belajarnya. Besok ada rencana apa ya?

↗**Anne Garbo**

→**Notebook Letter←**

**Disclaimer : Naruto** milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning :** peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

Saat buku catatannya kembali di tangannya, hal yang pertama kali Hinata lakukan adalah membalikkan badan untuk memunggungi si Uchiha lalu memeriksa tiap lembarnya, mungkin saja ada tulisan, gambar, atau coretan seperti yang ia khawatirkan. Tapi tidak ada. Buku catatannya masih mulus sama seperti ia terakhir tinggalkan. Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Sudah menemukan yang kau cari?" tanya seseorang di belakang Hinata.

Hinata menengok dengan perlahan. Membalas sosok di sampingnya dengan senyuman kaku.

"Ti-tidak." Hinata berusaha untuk menyangkal.

"Tidak mencari, atau tidak ketemu?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Nah loh, Hinata disudutkan saat ini.

Hinata menelan ludah. Orang disampingnya ini sadis banget sih.

Karena tak tahan dengan respon yang diberikan Hinata, Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela. Kenapa? Kalau lihat muka "tertangkap basah" seperti yang ditunjukkan Hinata, Sasuke jadi tidak kuat untuk menahan tawa.

Hinata melihat Sasuke tiba-tiba menghadap jendela sudah berprasangka yang buruk-buruk saja. Pasti dia marah nih, pasti dia sakit hati karena aku tuduh yang tidak-tidak, pasti dia akan membenciku, dan pasti yang tak pasti lainnya.

→**Notebook Letter←**

Jam pulang sekolah, seperti biasa saat bel berbunyi, Hinata segera membereskan buku-bukunya. Namun seperti mengulang kejadian 2 hari yang lalu, saat Hinata akan bangkit tiba-tiba saja tangannya ditarik kembali oleh sosok disampingnya hingga dia kembali terduduk.

Tapi kali ini Hinata lumayan belajar dari pengalaman. Yaitu jika dalam posisi saat ini, lebih baik jangan menatap si Uchiha karena kemungkinan akan terkena tatapan balik yang lebih mengintimidasi. Mungkin lain kali Hinata akan menyembunyikan tangannya saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

"A-ada apa Sa-sasuke-san?" tanya Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Pu-pulang."

"Jangan dulu. tunggu disini sebentar." Pinta Sasuke, eh perintah lebih tepatnya.

"A-aku tidak bisa. A-aku.."

"Nanti ku antar."

"A-aku tidak bisa lama-lama, aku.."

"Nanti aku akan bicara ke Neji, kalau kau terlambat pulang." Ucap Sasuke tenang. Tangan kirinya diletakkan di atas meja, lalu ia menumpukan kepalanya di tangan itu. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi masih memegang tangan Hinata.

"Sa-sasuke-san.."

"Diam dulu!"

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Hening. Tanda bahwa kelas benar-benar sudah sepi dan hanya ada mereka berdua disini. Hinata yang sehabis dibentak Sasuke pun menciut nyalinya.

Hinata jadi panas dingin. Masalahnya bukan itu. Mulai kelas 3 dia selalu ada pekerjaan tambahan yang terlambat sedikit saja maka akan berakibat besar. Kejadian tarik menarik tangan pun terjadi kembali dan pemenangnya tentu saja masih dipegang oleh Sasuke. Hinata menghembuskan nafas pasrah.

Keheningan yang cukup lama. Hinata yang tadinya terburu-buru pun jadi merasakan kantuk. Apalagi saat melihat kearah jendela. Pemandangan senja begitu menenangkan. Hinata baru sadar kalau dari kelas ini dia bisa melihat matahari tenggelam.

Tunggu dulu! matahari tenggelam? Sudah berapa lama Hinata berada di kelas ini?

"Sasuke-san.." panggil Hinata. "A-aku harus ke rumah Temari-san."lanjutnya panik.

Sasuke mendelik lalu mendongak dari tumpuan tangannya. "Katanya kau mau pulang." Hardiknya.

Hinata bingung. Memang tadi Hinata jawab pulang, karena dia memang mau 'pulang' dari sekolah. Menurutnya, dia kan tidak perlu untuk memberi tau mau kemana secara detail.

"I-iya. Aku pulang sekolah ke rumah Temari-san."

"Kau tinggal di rumah si Sabaku itu?" tanya Sasuke makin ngaco.

"Bukan!" dengan cepat Hinata menggeleng. Aduh, si Uchiha ini bikin pusing saja. "Aku.. aku.. aku be-bekarja disana." Ucap Hinata malu-malu.

Sasuke makin heran. "Kau kan Hyuuga. Untuk apa jadi pembantu di rumah Sabaku?"

"Bukan!" Hinata menggeleng lagi. "A-aku tidak jadi pembantu disana. A-aku mengajar."

Sasuke diam. Otak geniusnya mencerna kembali kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Hinata. Hinata mengajar? Di rumah Sabaku? Tapi kan Temari sudah kuliah, dan seharusnya Hinata yang belajar donk. Dia kan yang kelas 3. Kok jadi terbalik begini?

Saat Sasuke masih berkutat dengan pikirannya, handphone Hinata bordering. Semelum mengangkat telepon, Hinata melirik dulu ke arah Sasuke seakan meminta izin. Sasuke yang tidak member respon, Hinata anggap sebagai tanda tidak keberatan kalau Hinata berbicara sebentar.

Saat ini, yang Sasuke lihat hanyalah Hinata yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang sana dengan ekspresi bersalah. Melihat itu perasaan Sasuke tidak enak. Apalagi saat Hinata mematikan handphone nya lalu menatap Sasuke dengan wajah kecewa.

→**Notebook Letter←**

Rasanya Sasuke akan meninju siapapun di depan sana yang saat ini sedang berbicara dengan Hinata. Ya, seorang bocah laki-laki berambut merah dan kulit pucat. Bocah itu masih memakai seragam junior high yang terlihat berantakan. Mata bocah itu memandang Hinata dengan tatapan datar, tidak ada ekspresi, walaupun Hinata sudah berulang kali meminta maaf.

"Besok aku ada ujian, dan jika nilaiku jelek semua itu adalah salahmu." Ucap si bocah merah.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya cepat. Sasuke yang tadi hanya memangku tangan di dada dan bersandar di gerbang sekolah pun ikut tercengang mendengar ucapan anak itu.

"Hey bocah." Panggil Sasuke.

Si bocah yang dipanggil Sasuke pun menengok. Sasuke berjalan mendekati mereka dan berdiri tepat di samping Hinata. "Bersikaplah yang sopan pada orang yang lebih tua."

Si bocah merah mendengus, "Bukan urusanmu orang tua!"

Sasuke melotot. Kurang ajar sekali bocah ini, batin Sasuke berkata.

"Jaga mulutmu, bocah."

"Mulutku tidak kemana-mana, orang tua."

Sasuke makin geram. "Bocah tengil.."

"Ada apa, om?"

Om? Sasuke merinding dipanggil begitu. Makin emosi saja dia.

"Sa-Sasuke-san," panggil Hinata sambil menarik tangan Sasuke agar tidak maju untuk menghajar si bocah merah.

Entah kenapa emosi Sasuke yang tadi ada di ubun-ubun dan mau meledak, tiba-tiba jadi reda setelah suara lembut itu memanggil namanya. Apalagi di pegang begini. Sasuke tidak jadi marah.

"Ini urusanku dengan Gaara. Se-sebaiknya saat ini Sasuke-san pu-pulang saja da-dan biarkan a-aku dan Gaara yang menyelesaikannya." Lanjut Hinata.

Tau apa dampak kalimat yang baru saja Hinata ucapkan tadi ke Sasuke? Lihat saja Sasuke sampai membatu.

"Kau mendengarnya, om? Sebaiknya kau pulang saja ke ibumu." si bocah yang bernama Gaara ikut menimpali. Tapi lebih terdenar seperti ejekan ya?

Wah… anak ingusan ini cari ribut rupanya! Batin Sasuke menjerit.

Sasuke berdehem lalu membalas pegangannya Hinata. Digenggam kuat tangan itu agar tidak terlepas lalu menariknya untuk menjauh dari Gaara. "Aku sudah berjanji akan mengantarmu pulang."

Gaara menahan tangan Hinata yang juga dipegang oleh Sasuke. "Tidak. Dia akan pulang bersamaku."

Hinata menangguk. "Maaf Sasuke-san." Ucap Hinata menghentikan adu pandang antara Sasuke dan Gaara karena pandangan mereka teralih untuk menatapnya. "Aku akan pulang dengan Gaara. Lagipula urusan kami belum selesai."

Sasuke diam. Apalagi saat Gaara melerai tangan Hinata dari tangannya. Apalagi saat mereka pergi menjauhi Sasuke yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari gerbang. Sasuke masih diam. Sampai akhirnya semilir hembusan angin memanggilnya.

"Sialan!"

→**Notebook Letter←**

Gaara adalah putra bungsu dari keluarga Sabaku. Bocah kecil yang bermasalah. Preman sekolah. Dan apalagi ya yang bisa menjelaskan si bungsu Sabaku itu. Hubungannya dengan Hinata adalah guru dan murid. Mustahil terdengar ya? Sebenarnya ada suatu kejadian yang membuat Hinata menjadi guru privat Gaara.

Ceritanya dimulai dari 3 tahun yang lalu. Keluarga Hyuuga diundang oleh keluarga Sabaku untuk makan malam bersama. Hinata datang bersama ayahnya dan Neji disambut hangat oleh keluarga Sabaku yaitu Tuan Sabaku, Nyonya Sabaku dan putri sulung Sabaku. Usut punya usut, ternyata Temari, anak sulung keluarga Sabaku adalah teman sekelas Neji di Senior High. Jadi, saat pembicaraan kedua keluarga besar ini sudah mulai menjurus ke arah bisnis, Temari mengajak Neji dan Hinata menyingkir dari meja makan dan pergi menuju taman belakang untuk membicarakan masalah anak muda.

"Nee Hinata, kau kan sudah kelas 3. Setelah lulus nanti kau akan bersekolah dimana?" tanya Temari ke Hinata yang sedang melihat-lihat tanaman lavender milik Nyonya Sabaku.

Hinata menengok, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bunga kesayangannya, "Konoha High nee-san. Sama seperti nee-san dan Neji-nii."

Temari melompat kegirangan. "Benarkah? Asiik! Aku punya adik kelas yang manis seperti Hinata!"

Hinata merona setelah dipuji seperti itu. Temari makin gemes lalu memeluk Hinata. "Kawaaiii!"

Neji kasihan melihat Hinata sesak gara-gara dipeluk sama Temari pun memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Pokoknya menjelang ujian nanti Hinata belajar disini saja yaa?" ajak Temari.

"Tidak bisa! Dia cukup belajar di rumah saja. Kalau bolak balik ke rumahmu, malah nanti mengganggu proses belajarnya! Memangnya kau mau tanggung jawab kalau Hinata kelelahan karena selalu pulang malam untuk belajar disini hah?" tolak Neji. Pikirannya sudah melayang jauh-jauh membayangkan Hinata pulang malam-malam dari rumah Temari lalu naik kereta malam sendirian, lalu diganggu om-om mabuk, lalu.. lalu.. lalu.. ah, imajinasi Neji terlalu berlebihan.

"Hinata kan bisa menginap di rumah ku. Lagipula disini lebih dekat dari sekolahnya. Bukankah itu justru lebih hemat energi dan juga lebih mudah belajar. Kau tidak keberatan kan Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku rasa, belajar dengan Temari-nee akan lebih menyenangkan daripada belajar sendiri di rumah."

"Tapi kan ada aku!" Neji tak mau kalah

"Iya ada Neji-nii juga. Tapi sekali-kali mengganti suasana bukanlah ide yang buruk Neji-nii, biar tidak bosan."

"Jadi kau bosan jika bersamaku?" rajuk Neji.

'Kresek..'

Terdengar suara berisik dari semak-semak. Temari, Neji dan Hinata langsung menengok ke sumber suara. 'Kresek.. Kresek..' semak itu bergoyang gaduh. Hinata yang penakut bersembunyi di balik tubuh Neji.

Temari penasaran lalu maju ke semak itu. Anehnya, saat Temari mendekat, semak itu berhenti bergoyang. Temari makin penasaran. Dia curiga sama semak ini. Kurang lebih, dia tau lah siapa yang berulah.

Temari berjalan ke balik semak lalu berseru, "Sudah ku duga ternyata kau!"

Hinata dan Neji yang terpaku di tempatnya hanya bisa mengedipkan mata heran. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Temari menyeret sesuatu dari balik semak. Terlihatlah sesosok anak kecil berambut merah, yang sedang memberontak. Baju anak itu begitu lusuh dan kusut. Tubuh anak itu pun penuh dengan luka.

"Dari mana saja kau? Dan kenapa bisa babak belur begini? Kau berkelahi lagi?" Temari memberikan pertanyaan secara bertubi-tubi pada anak itu.

"Bukan urusanmu nenek lampir!" ucap anak itu sambil terus memberontak.

Hinata memperhatikan pertengkaran mereka dengan rasa iba. Ya.. iba karena tiba-tiba ada anak kumuh penuh luka dan bukannya disambut dengan hangat tapi malah dimarahi. Coba lihat seragamnya. Bukankah itu seragam anak sekolah dasar?

"Te-temari-nee." Panggil Hinata. Dia menghampiri Temari dan anak kecil itu yang masih saja bertengkar. "Sebaiknya jangan marahi anak ini."

Temari dan anak itu menatap Hinata heran. Hinata yang diberikan tatapan aneh itu pun jadi salah tingkah.

"A-ano.. se-sebaiknya obati saja da-dahulu da-dan memberi pakaian yang layak untuk anak ini. Ka-kasihan dia ter-lantar." Ucap Hinata sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

Sunyi menyeruak tak lama setelah Hinata berbicara. Suara jangkrik pun sampai-sampai terdengar.

"Hah?" tanya si anak berambut merah berusaha memastikan agar telinga nya tidak salah mendengar.

Temari yang sedari tadi diam pun tak bisa menahan luapan tawanya.

"Hinata.. kau kasihan pada anak ini?" tanya Temari di sela tawanya. Hinata balas mengangguk. Muka innocent nya entah kenapamembuat Temari semakin geli. "Hey, kau dikasihani sama kakak cantik. Senang tidak?" goda Temari pada si anak itu.

Anak berambut merah pun membuang muka. Kata-kata Temari membuat dia malu. "Berisik nenek lampir!"

Tawa Temari semakin nyaring apalagi saat matanya menangkap sosok Hinata yang masih dipenuhi tanda tanya.

"Hinata.. ini Gaara, adik ku!" ucap Temari setelah cukup puas tertawa. "Dia memang masih bocah, tapi sudah sering berkelahi dengan anak-anak yang lebih tua. Dan ini bukan pertama kalinya dia pulang babak belur seperti ini. Jadi tak perlu dikasihani."

Hinata masih termenung di tempatnya berdiri. Otaknya masih mencerna tiap kata yang dilontarkan oleh Temari.

Si anak yang dikenalkan sebagai Gaara pun berhasil lepas dari Temari dan berjalan begitu saja ke dalam kediaman Sabaku. "Aku lapar!" ucapnya sambil berlalu.

"Jangan lewat ruang tamu!" teriak Temari.

Kembali lagi ke Hinata yang masih diam. Agak kaget juga dia saat merasakan sebuah tepukan di bahunya. Saat menengok, Neji rupanya yang menepuk.

"Maaf aku lupa memberitahu kalau Temari itu mempunyai dua orang adik." Ucap Neji.

Tau tidak sih Neji, informasi dari mu itu sudah sangat ketinggalan zaman.

→**Notebook Letter←**

Itulah saat dimana Hinata dan Gaara pertama kali bertemu. Tapi tidak menjelaskan kenapa Hinata bisa menjadi guru privat nya Gaara ya? Mari putar ulang kembali kejadian 3 bulan yang lalu. Saat-saat menjelang ujian kenaikan kelas.

Hinata pada saat itu sedang belajar di kamar Temari. Selain persiapan untuk ujian kenaikan kelas, Hinata juga ingin memberi semangat pada Temari yang akan mengikuti ujian masuk Universitas.

Saat sedang belajar, Hinata dipanggil oleh Nyonya Sabaku untuk makan bersama. Saat menutup pintu kamar Temari, mata Hinata menangkap sosok rambut merah yang dikenalinya sedang berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menuju kamarnya.

Karena tidak tahan, Hinata menghampiri sosok itu dan membantunya berjalan. Yang dibantu mah, pastinya kaget tiba-tiba ada orang yang pegang-pegang dia, tapi setelah tau kalau orang itu adalah Hinata, ya… dia tidak menolak.

"Gaara-kun habis dari mana?" tanya Hinata. Wajahnya dekat dengan wajah Gaara, soalnya tinggi mereka kan sejajar.

Gaara diam saja. Segera dia alihkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Ah iya aku lupa. Gaara habis dari mana?" Hinata mengulang pertanyaanya. Hinata baru ingat kalau Gaara tidak suka dipanggil dengan tambahan suffiks kun.

Padahal Gaara diam dan mengalihkan wajahnya itu karena mau menutup-nutupi kegugupannya, bukan karena tersinggung di panggil "Gaara-kun" oleh Hinata. Aduh, dari jarak segini aroma tubuh Hinata tercium oleh hidung Gaara. Mati-matian dia menahan kegugupannya.

"Dari sekolah." Jawab Gaara singkat.

"Habis berkelahi?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Kini mereka sudah berada di depan kamar milik Gaara. Hinata melepaskan pegangannya pada Gaara. Untungnya Gaara tidak keceplosan untuk mendengus kecewa.

"Aku tidak berkelahi."

Hinata memandangi Gaara dari atas sampai bawah. Apanya yang tidak berkelahi, seluruh bandanya penuh luka begitu. Tapi Hinata segera memberikan senyum pengertian. Soalnya dia tau, alasan Gaara selalu sama yaitu 'mereka duluan yang memukulku'.

Gaara yang dapat senyuman dari Hinata lagi-lagi mengalihkan wajahnya. Tangannya gatel mau cepet-cepet buka pintu.

"Gaara tidak belajar? Kan sudah mau naik ke kelas 3."

"Aku tidak suka belajar."

"Kenapa? Sebentar lagi kan ujian."

"Membosankan."

Hinata berfikir sebentar. Bagaimana yaa caranya agar Gaara mau belajar. Secara bagi Hinata, Gaara itu sudah seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Belajar besamaku bagaimana? Kalau ada temannya kan tidak membosankan."

Gaara mengangkat alisnya. Ide yang lumayan, pikirnya.

Tapi, menurut pandangan Hinata, Gaara yang mengangkat alisnya itu terkesan meragukan sarannya.

"Ti-tidak suka ya?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"OK!" seru Gaara. "Kalau itu mau mu."

Hinata tersenyum menang. Tidak tau saja dia kalau sebentar lagi akan menderita.

Jadi, tiap beberapa hari sekali Hinata datang ke rumah Sabaku untuk belajar bersama. Ajaibnya, tiap mata pelajaran yang diajarkan Hinata, selalu mendapat nilai sempurna pada ujian beberapa hari berikutnya. Bahkan pada saat ujian kenaikan kelas, Gaara menduduki peringkat satu di sekolahnya.

Melihat perkembangan pada anak bungsunya, kepala keluarga Sabaku pun meminta Hinata untuk menjadi guru privat Gaara. Hinata menerima pekerjaan itu, karena saat ditawari dia sedang senang senangnya berhasil mendidik seorang Gaara menjadi nomor satu di sekolahannya.

Dan itulah awal kenapa Hinata bisa menjadi guru privatnya Gaara.

→**Notebook Letter←**

Sudah pukul 10 malam namun Sasuke belum mengantuk juga. Pikirannya masih digentayangi oleh sosok Hinata dan bocah berambut merah yang ditemuinya sore tadi. Kesel. Galau. Gundah gulana. Makin campur aduk saja perasaan Sasuke.

Gak tahan, akhirnya Sasuke mengambil Handphone nya lalu men-dial nomor Hyuuga Hinata. Bisa dibilang ini rekor karena Sasuke tidak pernah menelpon seorang wanita sebelumnya. Hum.. kecuali ibunya.

Geregetan. Sudah bunyi yang ke-8 kali tapi belum diangkat juga. Baru pada bunyi yang ke-11 panggilan itu diangkat oleh orang yang di seberang sana. Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke rajin sekali menghitung bunyi sambungan telepon.

"Halo." Sapanya malas.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa basi.

"Tidur… tadinya.." jawab Hinata setelah menguap karena masih mengantuk.

"Kau dimana?"

"Di rumah."

"Di rumah mu?"

"Iyaaa.. di rumahkuuu."

Tidak sengaja Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega. Loh?

"Yasudah. Lanjutkan sana!" ucapnya lagi.

"Oyasumi…" Ucap Hinata. "Neji-nii…" lanjutnya setelah itu panggilan terputus.

Sasuke bengong. Jadi Hinata tadi kira kalau dia adalah Neji, begitu?

**TBC**

Kyaaa…. ceritanya makin gak jelas aja iniii… tapi tambah panjang kan? Tolong jangan salahkan TBC karena TBC yang disini hanya rangkaian huruf yang tidak berdosa!

Sepertinya banyak yang terkecoh dengan kata 'anak kecil'. Yaaa.. ternyata anak kecil itu adalah Gaara. BTW, aku baru sadar kalau 1 chapter itu hanya menceritakan 1 hari. Gila ya,, ini fic alurnya lambat banget. Reader sekalian berpikir begitu juga tidak sih?

Makasih buat para reader yang mau review. Terharu banget… Yosshh! Daripada banyak basa-basi mending kita segera ke SBR (Saatnya Balas Review) :

_Lucky Ningen Fenikkusu :_ bukan panti asuhan.. sayang sekali..

_Eilla 'qina :_ dia itu anak ku! (loh?) senyumlah sebelum senyum itu dilarang

_Mrs. Fifty :_ senangnya bisa tersenyum. Tapi ini lebih panjaang. Senyum nya panjangin lagii yooo

_Ore :_ Naru sedang di persiapkan. Dia masih ontheway kesini.

_Ulva-chan :_ untung bukan Anne yang dibilang gila.. nyaaaa ^^

_Chiaki Arishima :_ Assiikk… dibilang maniss

_Beauty Melody :_ catet aja nomor Sasuke nya, angka xxx berikutnya adalah gabungan dari tanggal lahir nya dia. Dijamin… (gak nyambung)

_Finestabc :_ Jangan bawa senjata tajam,, berbahaya nak! Itu sudah dijawab siapa anak itu.

_Lily Purple Lily :_ Aku juga suka buat Sasuke nya.. Sudah UPDAATE

_Kyu EunWook :_ TBC tidak bersoda,, eh berdosaa.. ini chap baru,,, chap baru..

_Nara Hikari :_ Sudah dilanjutkan. Makasih dibilang seru.

_Dai Dandelion :_ justru pemaksa itu adalah sisi keren nyaaa. Makhluk itu adalah Gaara.

_Lavender Kururu-chan :_ Salamkenal.. gpp, udah dibaca aja udah senang banget aku nyaaa.

_Demikooo :_ yosh, udah update!

_Damaycasanova :_ POkoknya ini udah dilanjutin!

_Ayprel-uchiha :_ Hahahaha.. bukan anaknya Gaara, tapi anak itu adalah Gaara. Nyahahahaha

_ dekda. nurlageenyanmanteng:_ aaa… senangnya dipujiii

_Rosecchi :_ Nak, namamu ganti2 melulu. Ini memang manis sama seperti author nya. Hal yang klasik itu lah yang lebih manis daripada pergaulan jaman sekarang. (kuno banget ya gue?).

_Deshe Lusi :_ ini lanjuuuut

_Norikonori-chan :_ aku juga sukaaaa,,, dan sudah update looh

_Gui Gui M.I.T :_ Holaaa.. Anne berani sumpah kalau Anne gak masukin zat adiktif macam apapun dalam penyajian fic ini, jadi kalau masalah ketagihan itu bukan salah Anne ya. Semoga chap ini tetep bagus sama seperti chap sebelumnya. Dan ini gak termasuk lama kan ya?

_Uchiha Tiffany :_ Yup! Apa Sasu diatas bisa dibilang depresi ya? Hahaha, Anne gak antara tega dan gak tega. Depresi nya juga nanggung. Semoga Happy Ending yoo

_Hurul H._R : penarasan yaaaa? Makasih udah dibilang bagus say. Asikk, aku didoakan supaya sukses, Amiinn. Chapter 3 is UP. Don't miss it!

*Maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan.

Ditunggu yaa di chap berikutnya.. OIA jangan segan-segan untuk me-review. Kritik, saran, request, pujian, omelan, teguran ceritakan saja yooo..

Sampai ketemu di chapter depan! ^^

Thanks

Best Regards

Anne Garbo


	4. Page Four

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang biasa. Pagi yang normal dimana matahari masih terbit dari timur, dan dimana seorang Uchiha Sasuke datang terlambat. Hanya saja pagi ini terasa lebih berbeda baginya. Hm.. begini ceritanya..

Saat Sasuke sedang santai-santainya berjalan, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok Hyuuga Hinata di depan kelas mereka. Dia terlihat sangat gelisah. Sebentar maju, sebentar mundur. Sebentar pegang pintu, sebentar pegang kepala. Sasuke yang heran tentu saja menghampirinya.

"Ngapain?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata yang daritadi asik nge-galau sama pintu pun kaget karena tiba-tiba ada suara. Pikirannya langsung kacau ke pertanyaan, 'suara orang atau suara setan?'.

Sasuke melihat punggung Hinata yang menegang pun mendekatinya. Saat ditepuk punggungnya, Sasuke kaget melihat Hinata jatuh terduduk. Nih anak kenapa sih?

Tiba-tiba terlintas ide iseng di pikiran Sasuke. Dia jongkok dan mendekatkan wajahnya di belakang telinga Hinata. Tangan kanannya di letakkan di punggung Hinata.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang begitu rendah dan menggoda.

Hinata meringkuk dan menggeser badannya agar menjauh dari Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendapat respon tersebut dari Hinata merasa kecewa. Padahal dia mengharapkan Hinata yang merona malu dan nyaris pingsan. Bukannya posisi dan tindakan yang dilakukan Sasuke tadi sudah lumayan agresif, ya kan?

"Ka-kau…" suara Hinata terdengar mencicit.

Sasuke mempertajam pendengarannya.

"Kau.. kau bukan Neji-nii.." gumam Hinata lagi.

Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal. Dia yang bodoh, atau kata-katanya Hinata 100% gak nyambug? Gerah lihat tingkah gadis di depannya ini, akhirnya Sasuke menarik bahu Hinata hingga si pemilik bahu itu pun menoleh.

Bener-bener tidak diduga bahwa ekspresi Hinata itu seperti habis melihat hantu. Wajahnya begitu pucat, manik lavendernya sembab seperti akan tumpah sebentar lagi, dan hidungnya memerah. Eh apa itu ingus?

Tapi seberantakan apapun penampilan Hinata saat ini, bagi Sasuke Hinata tetap Hinata yang manis. Wajah ketakutannya itu meluluhkan hatinya dan membuatnya ingin melindungin si Hyuuga. Oke, kita lupakan ingus itu dulu.

"Sa-Sasuke-san!" ucap Hinata dengan cukup lantang. Dia kaget ternyata orang di belakangnya ini adalah Sasuke. Setengah bersyukur juga sih.

Sasuke kaget pastinya. Pikirannya tadi sih udah menjurus ke arah adegan romantic dimana si cowok menenangkan si heroine lalu si heroine memeluk si cowok, seperti adegan-adegan yang ada di Shonen Jump. Nah, tapi ini dia malah diteriakin?

"Kau kenapa sih?!" tanya Sasuke sok marah. tapi sebenarnya gak tega tuh.

"Syukurlah.." ucap Hinata. Matanya berbinar saat menatap wajah Sasuke balik.

Tangan Hinata yang daritadi saling bertautan kini bergerak ke wajah Sasuke. Meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri bisa merasakan betapa dinginnya tangan itu. Tapi kok efeknya makin lama makin panas di pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke yang benar-benar tidak mengerti pun cuma bisa diam dan nikmatin adegan ini. Okelah tidak pakai adegan peluk-pelukan, tapi ini sudah cukup enak. Anggap saja peluk masih terlalu cepat untuk hubungan mereka berdua, pikir Sasuke ngaco.

"Syukurlah kau adalah Sasuke…" ucap Hinata lagi.

Sebelum bicara, Sasuke menarik nafas dulu biar tidak gugup. "Aku memang Sasuke."

"Benar." Hinata tersenyum. Sasuke salting. "Kau bukan zombie." Lanjut Hinata lagi.

Hening..

..

..

..

..

"HAAAH?!"

Brakkk..

Pintu kelas terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Mitarashi Anko, guru ekonomi yang terkenal galak. Sepertinya dia sedang marah karena dari tadi mendengar suara-suara aneh dari depan pintu dan mengganggu pelajarannya. Apalagi suara terakhir itu bikin dia kaget setengah mati.

"SIAPA YANG.." omelannya terhenti saat dia lihat tidak ada satu orang pun di depannya.

Kenyataanya Sasuke sama Hinata masih ada kok di depannya. Tapi kan mereka lagi jongkok, jadi tidak kelihatan tuh dari mata Mrs. Anko yang lurus ke depan.

Mrs. Anko mendengus lalu berbalik hendak ke meja guru kembali, namun ujung matanya menangkap sesosok eh dua sosok penampakan di depan pintu. Mrs. Anko berbalik lagi dan kini dia melihat sepasang murid tengah berjongkok dengan keadaan mengkhawatirkan.

Keduanya sama-sama menatapnya terbengong-bengong. Hanya saja bedanya dari mereka berdua adalah wajah si wanita itu sembab, pucat, dan si wanita duduk terpojok. Nah, si pria dengan wajah tampan nan stoic itu terlihat sedikit emosi di mata Mrs. Anko.

Mrs. Anko sebenarnya guru yang walaupun galak, tapi suka berpikir positif. Nah, kalau dia liat keadaanya seperti begini mau tak mau pikiran negative terlintas di otaknya.

"KALIAN BERDUA SEDANG APA DI DEPAN PINTU?!" tanya Mrs. Anko eh omel.

Si Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia malah bangkit, menarik tangan Hinata lalu melenggang masuk ke dalam kelas seakan kejadian menghebohkan tadi bukanlah apa-apa.

Mrs. Anko menghembuskan nafas untuk mengkontrol emosinya.

"Uchiha, istirahat nanti temui saya di ruang guru."

↗**Anne Garbo**

→**Notebook Letter←**

**Disclaimer : Naruto** milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning :** peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

Jam istirahat, Kiba, Hinata dan Shino makan di samping sekolah. Mereka duduk di bawah pohon Sakura yang mulai berguguran. Tempat yang keren kan?

"Jadi tadi pagi itu kau terlambat 5 menit dan tidak berani masuk ke dalam karena sudah ada Mrs. Anko begitu?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Lalu karena sangat takut sama Mrs. Anko kau jadi menghabiskan waktu 10 menit di luar dan saat itu kau bertemu dengan si Uchiha?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Kau kira si Uchiha itu adalah zombie makanya kau nangis?"

Hinata mengangguk lagi. Kiba tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Coba aku lihat ekspresinya si Uchiha itu waktu kau kira dia zombie. Pasti itu ekspresi terkeren yang dia punya."

Hinata cemberut. "I-tu tidak lucu, Kiba-kun. Aku jadi me-merasa tidak enak pada Sasuke-san."

Kiba tertawa kembali. Diletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Hinata dan diacaknya pelan. "Kau jelek kalau cemberut." Ledeknya.

Saat sedang asik-asiknya menggoda Hinata, tiba-tiba Kiba merasakan hawa yang tidak enak. Punggungnya terasa dingin dan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dengan gugup Kiba menengok ke belakang. Benar saja! Dia bisa melihat Uchiha Sasuke berjalan kearah mereka dengan aura yang bisa dibilang seperti err.. aura membunuh.

Sasuke geram, marah, emosi dan apalah perasaan lain yang pas sama kondisinya saat ini. Hum.. begini, pertama Sasuke kesal karena jam istirahatnya terganggu. Belum lagi dia mendengar celotehan perawan tua yang sepertinya lagi menstruasi. Lalu saat kembali dari ruang guru dia sudah dikelilingi monster berisik berkelamin ganda (yang menurut Sasuke, muka boleh cewek tapi tenaga pada cowok semua). Ditambah, dia melihat seorang Hyuuga Hinata lagi dipegang-pegang sama serigala berbulu domba.

Pernah dengar tidak kalau orang lapar itu sensitive? Yah,, begitulah si Sasuke ini. Dia laper, dan dia sensitive.

Hinata yang melihat si Sasuke datang ikut merinding. Pikirannya meracau kalau Sasuke akan memarahi dia karena kejadian tadi pagi. Bahkan pada jam pelajaran berlangsung, teman sebangkunya ini tidak bicara sama sekali. Rasanya mau nangis saja dia. Hinata mundur satu langkah lalu mengambil lengan Kiba dan berlindung di belakangnya.

Sasuke yang melihat tindakan Hinata tadi terasa sesak. Seperti ada panah yang menancap di jantungnya. Sakit. 'Apakah ini yang namanya sakit hati?' Sasuke membatin.

"Kau punya masalah?" tanya Sasuke.

Tubuh Hinata menegak dan matanya berair. Sasuke yang merasa salah bicara pun rasanya ingin membenturkan diri ke tembok.

Sebenarnya tadi Sasuke ingin bicara, 'Apakah aku punya salah padamu?' tapi malah begitu yang keluar.

"Kau pikir aku zombie?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Hinata menggeleng dan satu airmatanya menetes. Sasuke terenyuh.

"Sebegitunya kau membenciku?" tanya Sasuke lagi, kali ini dengan nada lebih lembut. Airmata Hyuuga Hinata ampuh banget untuk menurunkan egonya.

"Ma-maaf Sasuke-san…" Hinata angkat suara. "I-ini hanya sa-salah paham." Lanjut Hinata sambil menahan isakannya.

Sasuke diam untuk mendengarkan.

Kiba yang merasa tidak ada urusan disini, inginnya sih kabur. Tapi tangan dia masih dipegang sama Hinata, jadi bagaimana bisa kabur. Kiba menengok ke arah dimana Shino duduk, tapi kosong. 'Cih, si maniak itu kabur sendirian!' batin Kiba.

Kiba merasa risih saat pandangan Sasuke berpindah-pindah dari melihat Hinata, melihat tangan Hinata yang memegang tangannya, lalu melihat dirinya. Kiba hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati agar manusia di depannya ini tidak mengamuk.

"Ta-tadi malam a-aku mimpi buruk. A-aku dikejar-kejar zo-zombie yang mi-mirip Neji-nii." Hinata mulai yang aneh, tapi Sasuke tetap mendengarkan.

"Dan, su-suara zo-zombie itu mirip dengan su-suara Sasuke-san."

"Jadi kau kira kalau aku zombie karena itu?"

Hinata menangguk. Sasuke cuma menatap Hinata kasihan. 'Apa gara-gara aku telepon dia malam-malam?' pikirnya.

Kiba sebenarnya mau tertawa, tapi setengah mati dia tahan tawa itu biar tidak kena masalah sama si Uchiha. Bagaimanapun, pura-pura jadi pohon itu lebih aman daripada jadi orang ketiga di drama picisan ini.

→**Notebook Letter←**

Jam pulang sekolah lagi-lagi Hinata terjebak dalam situasi yang sama. Duduk di dalam kelas dan dengan tangan yang digenggam oleh teman sebangkunya.

"Kau mau ke rumah si bocah itu?"

"I-iya."

"Kenapa kau peduli sekali sama bocah itu?"

"Ga-Gaara punya banyak kesulitan dalam belajar di se-sekolahnya dan o-orang tuanya su-sudah menyerah u-untuk membujuknya."

"Memangnya si pirang itu tidak bisa mengajar?"

"Temari-nee tidak ta-tahan untuk mengajar Gaara. Me-meraka selalu bertengkar."

Dipikiran Sasuke terlintas seorang anak ingusan berambut merah, bandel, dan bodoh pula. Pantas saja si pirang (Temari) tidak sabar mengajar anak macam itu.

"Memangnya kau tidak belajar?"

"A-aku belajar di malam hari."

"Tapi soal matematika yang mudah saja kau tidak bisa mengerjakan, jadi bagaimana bisa kau mengajar lagi?"

Hinata diam. Memang benar sih kata Sasuke itu. Dia ingin nilainya bagus juga. Tapi konsentrasi belajarnya selalu pecah saat malam hari karena di siang dan sore hari tubuh dan otaknya sudah dipaksa bekerja keras.

Melihat Hinata yang diam saja, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan. "Baiklah. Mulai hari ini aku akan ikut ke rumah Sabaku itu."

"Eeeh?"

"Kita bisa bergantian untuk mengajar si Sabaku itu dan kau ada waktu belajar."

"Ta-tapi Sasuke-san.."

"Kau tidak ingin aku membantumu, begitu?"

"Bu-bukan begitu.."

"Kau tidak ingin nilai ujian mu nanti jelek hah?"

"Ti-tidak mau!"

"Kalau begitu kau pasti setuju."

Well, sebenarnya yang ada dalam pikiran Hinata adalah apakah Gaara mau menerima Sasuke? Pertemuan pertama mereka kan bisa dibilang bukan salam perkenalan yang baik. Belum lagi setelah bertemu dengan Sasuke, Gaara jadi tidak mau belajar dan malah menarik Hinata ke game center.

Game center? Untuk apa Hinata menuruti Gaara untuk kesana? Hinata jadi mengerti kenapa nilai-nilai nya selalu turun. Rupanya selama ini dia yang terbawa permainan si Gaara. Hum.. ide Sasuke terdengar tidak buruk juga saat ini.

"Ayo!" ajak Sasuke.

Sadar tidak sih Hinata, saat ini kalian berjalan di lorong kelas dengan tangan yang masih bertautan.

→**Notebook Letter←**

Saat ini Gaara sedang dikelilingi oleh anak-anak SMA yang memang mempunyai dendam padanya. Satu lawan 7. Beda jumlah, beda umur pula. Dalam situasi ini Gaara tidak bisa menyerang dengan gegabah. Dia terus melakukan pertahanan sambil menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyerang balik.

Hingga saat dia melihat ada kelengahan di salah satu musuhnya, dengan tidak segan Gaara menendang perut orang itu hingga terjatuh. Lalu saat ia akan mengambil serangan berikutnya, handphone miliknya berbunyi.

Tadinya ia abaikan saja handphonenya, namun deringnya tak mau berhenti berbunyi membuat Gaara geram. Diangkat telepon itu sambil sesekali menghindar dari serangan musuh.

"Apa?" tanya Gaara tanpa basa basi.

"Dimana kau sekarang hah?" tanya Temari yang dari nada suaranya terdengar panik.

Gaara membalas satu serangan musuhnya sebelum menjawab. "Entahlah."

"Cepatlah pulang, ada berita buruk untukmu."

"Seburuk apa?"

"Kalau tentang Hinata, menurutmua akan seburuk apa hah?!" ucap Temari setengah berteriak.

Mendengar nada yang panik ini dari Temari belum lagi tentang Hinata, pasti kabar yang benar-benar buruk.

"Dia kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada serius. Satu pukulan berhasil menumbangkan musuh di depannya.

"Hinata.." Temari sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya."Datang kemari dengan.." lanjutnya yang lagi-lagi masih menggantung.

"Dia terluka?"

"Dengan…."

"Cepat katakan yang benar nenek lampir!" ucap Gaara tidak sabar.

"Dengan seorang cowok yang tampan!" teriak Temari histeris.

Gaara seketika membatu. Wajahnya tertunduk dan tidak bergerak membuat musuh-musuhnya bingung.

"Hey,, kau dengar aku kan?" tanya Temari dari seberang sana.

Gaara mengangkat wajahnya. Ekspresi mengerikan terpatri jelas dari wajahnya. "Sepuluh menit lagi aku sampai disana." Ucapnya lalu menutup sambungan telepon.

Musuh yang melihat wajah mengerikan Gaara pun mundur satu langkah.

"Well, sebaiknya kita lekas selesaikan ini." kata Gaara sebelum akhirnya maju kembali dan menghabisi mereka semua.

→**Notebook Letter←**

Sebenarnya Hinata sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi, tapi dia tidak menyangka akan se-mengerikan ini. Kini mereka sedang berada di ruang belajar di kediaman Sabaku. Mereka? Ya.. mereka itu adalah Hyuuga, Sabaku dan Uchiha.

Hinata menatap soal matematika yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. Hinata bingung kenapa bisa dia jadi muridnya Sasuke. Tapi tidak menolak juga sih. Bagaimanapun juga, dapat pelajaran tambahan adalah hal yang sangat ia inginkan untuk memperbaiki nilainya.

"Hinata, aku tidak mengerti soal ini." ucap Gaara sambil menggeser buku catatannya mendekati Hinata.

Sasuke dengan sigap mengambil buku catatan Gaara dan meletakkan di hadapannya. "Si Hyuuga itu sedang mengerjakan soal dariku, jadi biar aku saja yang menjelaskan."

Bukannya menurut, Gaara malah memandang Sasuke sengit. "Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

"Sebaiknya kau menurut saja apa kataku." Kata Sasuke tak kalah sengit.

"Kau tak ada berhak untuk mengaturku."

"Aku gurumu."

"Hinata adalah guruku!"

"Aku guru Hinata dan berarti kau juga muridku."

Gaara dan Sasuke sama-sama tidak mau kalah. Mereka keras kepala. Mereka dingin. Mereka benar-benar merepotkan – bagi Hinata.

Hinata menghela nafas lalu mengambil suara. "Se-sebaiknya kita a-akhiri saja sampai sini. Su-sudah sore."

"Kalau begitu tunggu disini, aku akan ambil motor." Ucap Gaara seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tidak. Dia akan pulang bersamaku." Kali ini Sasuke tidak ingin kalah seperti insiden kemarin.

"Tidak aman jika dia pulang denganmu, om."

Om lagi? Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat. "Justru dia tidak aman jika naik motor, bocah ingusan. Memangnya kau punya SIM?"

Bocah ingusan katanya? Gaara mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"A-anoo.. aku akan naik kereta saja."

"TIDAK BOLEH!" ucap Gaara dan Sasuke secara bersamaan.

Hinata langsung bungkam. Yaa.. bagaimana tidak diam kalau habis diteriaki dua orang sekaligus.

Untungnya Temari yang kebetulan ada di ruangan sebelah, datang dan menyelesaikan konflik ini dengan 1 cara aman, yaitu dia yang antar Hinata pulang.

→**Notebook Letter←**

Malam itu, Hinata yang baru saja selesai dan akan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur mendapatkan handphone miliknya berdering.

"Halo." Sapa Hinata.

"Besok aku akan ke toko buku, kau mau ikut?" tanya orang itu tanpa basa-basi.

Hinata berpikir sebentar. Sepertinya itu bukan ide yang buruk. Lagipula memang ada beberapa buku yang ingin dia beli, jadi tidak ada salahnya dia mengiyakan ajakan orang yang selalu membuatnya repot ini.

"A-aku mau."

"OK. Kalau begitu, besok jam 9 akan aku jemput. Tidurlah yang nyenyak."

TBC

Huffft akhirnya Anne bisa update juga. Well, Anne minta maaf kalau chapter 3 dan chapter ini tidak memuaskan. Anne akan berusaha untuk terus memperbaiki mood, menjaga kesehatan dan memperbaiki kualitas maupun kuantitas di tiap chapter ke depannya.

Sejujurnya Anne agak kesusahan dalam mood akhir-akhir ini. bisa dibilang apa yaaa.. hum.. mulai kehilangan mood sedikit demi sedikit. Yah, doakan saja semoga penyakit lama ini cepet ilangnya. Lalu masalah kedua adalah, cerita yang udah di ketik tiba2 ngembang kemana-mana, padahal pas dipikirin harusnya gak bahas itu. Dan cerita yang dipikirin mau gak mau harus di revisi lagi.

Anne baru sadar ternyata susah juga ya jadi seorang Author. T_T

Yah,,, daripada bergalau ria bagaimana kita mulai SBR nyaaa…

Mrs. Fifty : Ini sudah lanjut. Disini Gaara masih panggil Sasu om.. dia memang anak yang kurang ajar sama orang tua.. Nyahahaha ampun Gaara~

Rosecchi : kamu gak usah maksa untuk puji-puji aku. Aku gak bisa kasih permen sebagai gantinya. Yang penting baca saja yooo

Mingriew-chan : Yossshh,, ini sudah lanjut. Makasih udah review dan dibilang unyu. Ureshii

Chiaki arishima : Iyaaa,, ada Gaara. Gomen kalau dia agak OOC. Yosh! Anne akan semangat!

Kyu Eun Wook : Syukurlah dirimu dengan TBC sudah baikan. Anne gak yakin SasuHina nya manis disini. Kalau kurang, taburin gula dari dapur sendiri saja yah~

Lily Purple Lily : Aku senang ada yang sengit2an begitu. Diatas mereka bertengkar lagi, dan sepertinya di chapter depan akan begitu juga. Well, gomen karena Hinata kira Sasuke adalah zombie yang mampir di mimpinya. Dan gomen cerita mimpi itu kurang gereget.

Nayata Aiko : Kelanjutannya sudah ada loh~ semoga menarik. Kalau masalah jadian eem… Anne rasa jalan Sasuke akan panjang karena makin jatuh bangun itu makin manis akhirnya. Ya gak?

N : Tak apa baru bisa review and thanks atas kejujurannya. Anne rasa juga gitu, dan Anne gak bisa kasih alasan yang jelas selain mood. Semoga chap ini masih ditunggu.

Lucky Ningen Fenikkusu : Eeeetooo… kalau ditanya ini sampai chap berapa eemm.. Anne gak bisa jawab. Sejujurnya Anne gak betah sama chap yang panjang2 karena Anne gampang bosan kalau bikin cerita, tapi jika dilihat dari alurnya yang lambat dan jalan Sasuke menuju Hinata kayak dari Ciamis ke Roma, jadi Anne akan bilang mungkin sampai 10. Bisa kurang gak bisa lebih. (tolong tekankan kata **mungkin)**

Lightning : wah… terimakasih atas review nyaaa.. Saingan yang tidak akan mudah dikalahkan adalah Gaara.

Finestabc : Kyaa Gaara memang selalu imut di mata Anne. Sasuke yang OOC itu semata-mata kesalahan author. Gomenasai Sasuke-Lovers.

Dai Dandelion : Gara2 Sasu nelpon Hinata malem2, Hinata jadi mimpi buruk. Hehehehe..

Dekda Nurlageenyanmanteng : Cinta 3 sisi ya? Harusnya 4 donk… emang Anne nya mau dibawa kemanaa?

Gui Gui M.I.T : terimakasih udah jujur gui gui,,, hahahaha Anne gak bakalan ngeles dan menerima dengan jujur kalau emang agak flat. Gomen, kalau di luar ekspektasi (bener gak tulisannya?) nya gui gui. Makasih masih seneng bacanya walaupun kualitas nya menurun.. #nangis terharu. Anne akan berusaha naikin mood dan memperbaiki deskrip nya.

Bromin : Sankyu. Tapi review bukanlah hal yang Anne kejar (walaupun ngarep juga sih), yang penting Anne bisa mempersembahkan cerita menarik yang bisa membuat orang lain ikut bahagia.. ceiilaaahh~

Hoshi Yukinua : Yes, udah update!

Lavender Boo-Chan : sudah update yaaaaa

Akhir kata Terimakasih Semuanya yang udah Baca, Review, Comment, dan Memberi semangat untuk Anne. Anne senang banget dah! Dan bolehkan sekali lagi Anne minta review nya? Anne butuh semangatnya, saran nya, kritik nya, bahkan request kalau ada demi kesinambungan hidup bersama. (?)

See you in the next chap

Thanks,

Best Regards,

Anne Garbo


	5. Page Five

"Nee-chan, apakah hari ini mau pergi keluar?" tanya Hanabi. Saat ini dia berada di depan pintu kamar Hinata yang masih tertutup.

Pintu kamar terbuka. Menampilkan sosok si pemilik kamar yang sepertinya telah siap pergi kapanpun. Lihat saja Hinata sudah memakai dress pendek berwarna putih dan celana hitam selutut.

Hinata menatap Hanabi heran. "Iya. Kok Hanabi-chan bisa tau?"

"Tuh, yang menjemput sudah ada di ruang tamu!"

"Oh." Hinata menjawab seadanya.

"Lagi ngobrol sama Otou-sama." lanjut Hanabi.

Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat mendengar kabar tersebut. Padahal biasanya tiap kali orang itu datang ke rumah Hinata, tidak pernah tuh sekalipun berbicara apalagi menyapa Hiashi. Orang itu cuek, Hiashi juga cuek.

"Mereka membicarakan apa?" tanya Hinata benar-benar penasaran.

"Membicarakan Nee-chan." Ucap Hanabi. Dia menghela nafas sebentar lalu kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, "biasanya dia memang tak normal, tapi kali ini dia benar-benar sakit jiwa."

"Apa maksudmu Hanabi-chan?"

Hanabi diam. Matanya melirik keatas seolah berfikir.

"Apakah Gaara mencari masalah dengan Otou-sama?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Hanabi menghela nafas lagi. Tubuh mungilnya kini ia sandarkan di tembok samping pintu kamar Hinata. "Bukan hanya mencari masalah. Dia cari mati."

"Apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan?"

Hinata bingung sama orang satu itu. Hiashi itu tenang bagaikan danau. Tapi kalau ada yang mencari masalah, dia bisa menjadi tsunami di laut. Nah, kalau kata Hanabi orang itu cari mati, berarti sesuatu yang benar-benar gawat. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di bawah sana? Hinata merinding sendiri.

"Dia bilang, dia akan melamar Nee-chan setelah Nee-chan lulus sekolah. Cih, padahal dia sendiri juga belum lulus."

Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega. "Oh ku kira mereka berkela…. A-apa?!"

Hanabi mengangguk.

Hinata lemas. Dia hanya bisa mengikuti pose Hanabi yang menyandar tembok sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"A-aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir.." gumam Hinata.

Hanabi nyengir.

"Sudah ah aku mau mengerjakan peer."

Hanabi menepuk kedua pundak Hinata. "Jaa Nee-chan. Selamat bersenang-senang!" ucapnya lagi lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Respon Hinata? Dia hanya bisa merosot hingga terduduk dan menatap lurus tak percaya.

↗**Anne Garbo**

→**Notebook Letter←**

**Disclaimer : Naruto** milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning :** peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

Sasuke membolak-balikan buku di tangannya. Menimbang sedikit apakah dia perlu buku matematika itu atau tidak. Tetapi, mengingat seseorang yang entah dimana itu tersenyum saat menerima buku ini, Sasuke langsung memutuskan untuk membelinya. Sebanyak 2 buah.

"Temeeee…" panggil seseorang.

Sasuke tidak mau menengok. Nama dia kan bukan Teme.

"Hoi, Teme!" panggil orang itu lagi namun kali ini sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke menengok malas.

Orang yang daritadi memanggilnya Teme adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Temen SMP sekaligus tetangganya.

"Tunggu bentar napa sih! Buru-buru amat!"gerutu Naruto.

Sasuke diam. Naruto cemberut.

"5 menit lagi saja deh. Habis itu kita pulang. Masih banyak nih komik yang mau dibeli!" pinta Naruto.

Sasuke tidak merespon yang dianggap tanda setuju oleh Naruto. Ayolah~ nunggu orang yang di depannya ini bicara tuh bisa membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam.

Naruto langsung ngacir ke tumpukan-tumpukan komik. Sasuke yang bingung mau ngapain pun ikut Naruto. Yah, tidak ada salahnya juga dia lihat-lihat komik sebentar.

"Jadi, Gaara mengajakku ke sini hanya untuk membeli komik?"

Sasuke berhenti sesaat setelah suara kecil dan lembut itu terdengar. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku. Matanya langsung mencari-cari sumber suara. Tidak ada. Tidak ada sosok yang ia cari. Lagipula suara tadi amat kecil, hampir seperti bisikan. Seperti hembusan lembut yang hadir dari imajinasinya.

Sasuke berbalik. Sekilas matanya menangkap helaian indigo berkibar diantara celah-celah buku. Hanya sekilas, setelah itu yang ia lihat hanyalah rak-rak buku lainnya. Sasuke menutup matanya. 'Aku pasti sudah gila!' pikirnya.

Sasuke menarik nafas dengan tujuan untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Namun, kini yang ia hirup adalah aroma manis bunga lavender. Aroma yang sama saat wanita itu berjalan melewatinya di lorong kelas. Aroma yang sama saat angin dari jendela mengantarkan aroma wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya. Aroma yang Sasuke ingat hanya milik Hyuuga Hinata.

Well, kalau Hinata tidak ada disini, berarti Sasuke memang sudah gila.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju seberang rak yang ia rasa ada Hyuuga Hinata tadi. Langkah yang bisa dibilang agak terburu-buru. Takut-takut tadi memang ada Hinata tapi sudah pergi. Sasuke memutari rak itu namun tak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya.

"Berarti benar, aku sudah gila." Gumamnya.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas. Semalaman memikirkan Hinata dan bocah merah itu sampai terbawa ke halusinasi. Sebaiknya dia cepat pulang sebelum meresahkan warga sekitar.

Sasuke menghampiri kasir dimana rupanya Naruto sudah antri disana. Tiba-tiba Sasuke melotot. Mau tau kenapa? Ya karena wanita yang membuat dia seperti orang gila ada disana. Sebenarnya Sasuke seneng karena tidak jadi gila, tapi yang terburuk ada si setan merah disana.

Naruto yang telah selesai membayar, berbalik dan menangkap sosok Sasuke yang sedang terpaku di sudut matanya. Tanpa ragu eh atau tanpa tau malu, Naruto memanggil Sasuke, "OI TEME! Jangan bengong disitu!"

Suara Naruto begitu keras hingga banyak orang menengok ke arah mereka, tidak termasuk si Hyuuga. Naruto cuek dan malah prihatin sama sahabatnya yang satu itu.

Coba kita lihat ke arah Sasuke yang saat ini wajah stoic nya menampilkan ekspresi kesal. Dahinya sampai punya 3 kerutan karena menyorot mereka terlalu tajam. Tangannya mengepal keras hingga plastik belanjaan bukunya tadi jadi lecek. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini dia lihat si bocah ingusan setan merah itu sedang mengeringai kearahnya. Bukan, itu bukan yang terburuk. Yang terburuk adalah tangan si setan merah itu dengan seenaknya saja merangkul pinggang Hinata.

Suara gemeletuk terdengar dari mulut Sasuke yang sedang menahan geram. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin sekali melempar plastik berisi 2 buku tebal ke muka si setan itu, tapi kalau meleset dan kena Hinata gimana? Sasuke menggeleng. Gak boleh membahayakan Hinata.

Lagian kenapa Hinata cuek saja dan malah lebih asik membayar di kasir sih? Gak tau apa kalau si bocah mesum itu lagi pegang-pegang dia. Pegang di pinggang lagi. Sasuke aja cuma bisa pegang tangan. Bikin sirik aja.

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dengan khawatir. "Teme kenapa?"

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan Naruto. Dia malah mengambil langkah untuk mendekati Hinata dan si setan. Naruto yang gak terima dicuekin pun menarik pundak Sasuke agar berbalik menghadapnya. Digenggamnya pundah Sasuke kencang.

"Hoi, kenapa sih? Jangan bikin orang merinding deh."

Sasuke memberontak. Disingkirkannya tangan Naruto dari pundaknya.

"Apaan sih!" bentak Sasuke.

"Kebalik! Kamu yang apaan? Kayak orang gak _BAB_ sebulan dan baru mules sekarang."

"Jaga tuh mulut! Jorok!"

Sasuke berbalik tetapi ditahan oleh Naruto yang kini berpindah untuk dapat berdiri di depannya.

"Segitu mulesnya kah Sas sampe bentak temen sendiri?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sedih.

"Aku tidak…" kalimat Sasuke terpotong saat matanya tak sengaja melihat sekitar. Mereka benar-benar jadi bahan tontonan. Kesal dan malu, itu yang dirasakan Sasuke sekarang.

Tanpa segan, Sasuke menarik kerah baju Naruto dan memengucapjan sesuatu, "Jangan menghalangi!"

Setelah itu Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya di kerah baju Naruto dan meninggalkan Naruto yang terheran-heran.

"Gak nyangka bisa se-mules itu." Naruto geleng-geleng kepala.

→**Notebook Letter←**

Gaara menarik Hinata menuju tempat dimana Sasuke tidak dapat menemukan mereka. Walaupun Hinata berulangkali menanyakan sebab Gaara begitu terburu-buru, namun Gaara sedikitpun tidak menjawab. Yang penting cari tempat aman dulu, pikir Gaara.

Gaara tidak tau dimana mereka sekarang ini. Namun, sepertinya mereka bersembunyi di tangga darurat. Memang sih, pusat perbelanjaan disini meletakkan tangga darurat di pojokan ruangan dan diberikan pintu pula. Jadi, kalau mau ke tangga darurat, harus buka pintunya dahulu. Dan disinilah ruangan yang menurut Gaara pas untuk bersembuyi sementara ini.

Gaara melirik Hinata yang masih terengah-engah. Sebegitu cepatnya kah mereka kabur? Gaara yang tak tega, membimbing Hinata untuk duduk di tangga.

"Maaf." Ucapnya.

"Se-sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Hinata masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Tadi ada musuhku." Jawab Gaara setengah asal. "Bisa bahaya kalau berkelahi disana."

"Oh.."

Hening menyeruak diantara mereka. Gaara yang pegal berdiri pun memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Hinata.

Hinata merogoh tas nya dan mengambil handphone setelah merasakan ada getaran. Saat di cek, ada telepon dari Uchiha Sasuke. Maunya sih dimatikan, tapi pasti tidak sopan.

"Ha.." Baru kata itu yang dikeluarkan oleh Hinata, handphone miliknya sudah direbut duluan oleh Gaara. Tak tanggung-tanggung, bukan hanya sekedar diputuskan sambungan melainkan dimatikan handphone itu dan dicabut batre nya. Sadis.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata menuntut kejelasan.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Gaara. Dia langsung berdiri dan menarik tangan Hinata. "Ayo pulang," ajaknya.

Gaara terkejut saat Hinata menarik tangannya kembali. Gaara menengok ke belakang. Menatap wajah manis itu, meminta penjelasan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Hinata lagi. Matanya menatap Gaara lurus.

"Kubilang tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Gaara sambil berusaha menggapai tangan Hinata lagi. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat Hinata menepis tangannya.

"Hari ini kau aneh, Gaara. Ada apa?" tanya Hinata kukuh.

"Tidak ada ap.." ucapan Gaara terpotong karena tiba-tiba Hinata menariknya untuk duduk di tangga.

"Gaara duduk dulu, dan cobalah untuk tenang. Kamu terlihat kacau sekali."

Gaara diam dan mengikuti mau Hinata.

"Gaara mungkin lelah karena mendengar omelan panjang Otou-sama. Gaara juga belum makan kan? Biasanya orang lapar sulit untuk berpikir tenang." Nasihat Hinata.

Gaara menghela nafas lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Bersyukur juga sih, Hinata tidak marah. Padahal tadi dia sempat berpikiran kalau Hinata akan membencinya. Apalagi insiden tangannya ditepis itu loh. Menusuk banget di hati Gaara.

Hinata meletakkan tangan kanan miliknya di atas kepala Gaara lalu mengelusnya berkali-kali. Gaara diam dan menikmati kegiatan itu. Rasanya menyenangkan dimanja. Gaara adalah anak yang nakal, jadi jarang sekali dimanja. Dia senang, apalagi dimanja sama Hinata.

Hinata terseyum saat melihat Gaara melunak. Bagi Hinata, Gaara itu sebenarnya manis. Makannya Hinata sayang banget sama dia. But please take a note, Hinata sayang Gaara seperti sayang kepada Hanabi.

"Gaara-kun manis." Sebuah pujian terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Hinata.

Gaara mengadahkan wajahnya. Ditatapnya paras Hinata. Wajahnya tersenyum dan menatapnya lembut. Tapi kenapa tatapan itu justru membuat Gaara merasa jengkel. Tatapan yang seakan melihatnya sebagai seorang anak kecil. Tatapan sayang, tapi bukan rasa sayang seperti itu yang Gaara inginkan.

Kesal. Gaara mengambil tangan Hinata yang ada dikepalanya. Digenggam jemari itu, lalu dia bangkit dari duduknya. Posisi Gaara yang berada 2 titian tangga lebih tinggi dari Hinata membuat dia terlihat lebih tinggi.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menganggapku sebagai anak kecil?" tanya Gaara terdengar kecewa. "Aku tidak suka!"

"Eh?" Hinata heran tentu saja. Wajah polos itu menatap Gaara balik dengan penuh tanya.

"Jangan anggap aku sebagai anak kecil, Hinata. Apakah kau tidak paham hah?!"

Hinata menggeleng tidak mengerti. Gaara menghela nafas. Dia bingung mau menjelaskan dengan cara apa rasa tidak sukanya. Habis, selama ini dikasih sinyal pun Hinata gak nyambung maksudnya.

"Memang sekarang ini tinggi kita sejajar, dan mungkin itu yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku hanyalah seorang bocah." Gaara lalu meletakkan tangan Hinata yang digenggamnya ke atas kepala Hinata. "Tapi ingat, tak butuh 1 ataupun 2 tahun untuk dapat lebih tinggi darimu. Dan pada saat itu tiba, kau akan jatuh cinta padaku."

Saat ikrar itu selesai diucapkan, tiba-tiba pintu darurat terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang terengah-engah.

"Maaf mengganggu.." ucap Sasuke sambil mengatur nafasnya. "Tapi aku ada perlu dengan Hinata."

→**Notebook Letter←**

Semua orang yang lewat pasti merasa iri sama Hinata saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, coba lihat situasinya saat ini. Dia duduk di sebuah restaurant keluarga, di sisi sebelah kanan ada Uchiha Sasuke, di sebelah kirinya ada Sabaku Gaara. Keduanya sama-sama menatap Hinata. Keduanya sama-sama menggenggam tangan Hinata.

Hinata yang diapit pun hanya bisa mengatur nafasnya. Tarik nafas… Hembuskan.. Tarik nafas.. Hembuskan..

"Hinata?" panggil Sasuke cemas.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya untuk melirik ke arah Sasuke. Oia, untuk masalah wajah sepertinya tak perlu ditanya lagi, sudah merah parah.

"Kau sakit?" tanyanya dengan nada rendah sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata.

Gaara melotot. Sial, dia sudah beraksi! Batinnya.

Gaara segera menarik tangan Hinata yang digenggamnya. Begitu kuat tarikan itu hingga Hinata terjungkal ke arah Gaara, dan tentu saja Gaara menangkap dengan badannya.

"Mau apa kau Om? Jangan berbuat mesum di depan umum." Desis Gaara

Bagi Sasuke, yang melakukan perbuatan mesum adalah Gaara. Lihat saja, pakai peluk-peluk Hinata segala. Oh, jangan lupa panggilan 'Om' itu yang bikin Sasuke makin jengkel.

"Coba lihat tanganmu, bocah. Satunya lagi ada dimana?" balas Sasuke.

Gaara melihat tangan kanan nya memang menggenggam jemari Hinata. Ah, normal! Om di depannya ini juga pegang tangan Hinata kan? Berikutnya dia melihat tangan kiri nya memeluk pinggang Hinata. Oh..ini? Menyadari itu Gaara menyeringai. Dieratkan tangannya yang ada di pinggang Hinata.

Rasa kesal Sasuke makin jadi. Tapi dia bisa apa? Tarik tangan Hinata balik hingga Hinata jatuh ke pelukannya? Tidak! Sasuke tidak mau mengikuti apa yang dilakukan musuh satunya ini. Harga diri Uchiha!

"Le-lepaskan aku, Gaara."

Suara Hinata yang lembut itu menjadi angin segar bagi Sasuke, namun badai bagi Gaara. Dengan berat hati, Gaara melepaskan Hinata.

Hinata memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Tak lupa dengan menarik tangannya kembali, yah.. jaga-jaga biar tidak ada insiden tarik menarik lagi.

"Ja-jadi ada pe-perlu apa Sa-Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke menyeringai puas. Yes! 1 langkah di depan si setan merah.

"Aku ingin pinjam buku catatan Sejarahmu." Jawab Sasuke enteng.

Gaara menaikkan alisnya. Heran sama si Om satu di depannya ini. Pinjam buku catatan? Alasan yang kurang rasional untuk mengganggu kencan Gaara. Hinata pasti tidak akan jatuh dalam penipuan kelas kantong kresek macam itu, pikir Gaara.

"O-oh. Ta-tapi a-aku tidak bawa buku itu. Jadi bagaimana?" balas Hinata polos.

Gaara menghentakkan kaki karena frustasi. Dia lupa kalau Hinata itu sangat polos. Kalau begini kemenangan bisa jatuh di tangan si Om itu.

Seringaian Sasuke melebar. Dapat ide bagus rupanya si Om ini.

"Aku antar kamu pulang bagaimana? Sekalian ambil buku." Ucap Sasuke yang sukses membuat Gaara terbelalak.

Hinata terlihat berfikir sebentar lalu menjawab, "Hum.. se-sepertinya bi-bisa seperti itu."

Mendengar itu Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya yang sedari tadi terasa tegang ke sandaran kursi.

"Ta-tapi nanti Gaara pulang sendirian. A-aku khawatir…" lanjut Hinata.

Mendengar itu Gaara dilanda dilemma. Satu sisi dia senang karena Hinata lebih memikirkannya dan di sisi lain Hinata masih memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

"Itu mudah. Kita antar anak itu dulu, setelah itu baru ke rumahmu."

Hinata mengangguk lalu terseyum. Hee? Tersenyum? Gaara segera menggosok matanya. Tidak percaya kalau Hinata bisa setuju dengan saran si Om mesum itu. Lagipula apa arti 'kita' dan 'anak' di kalimat tadi?

Benar-benar dah. Kalau tau akan bertemu dengan si Om ini, tadi saja dia bawa motor. Kan bisa bawa kabur Hinata. Nah kalau begini, sudah kencan nya rusak, Hinata juga diambil. Dan saat yang terburuk adalah, saat si Uchiha itu membukakan pintu untuk Hinata dan meninggalkan Gaara di depan gerbang rumahnya.

"Lihat saja pembalasanku nanti, Uchiha!"

→**Notebook Letter←**

Sasuke duduk di tepian tempat tidur milik Hinata. Menyamankan diri disana sambil melihat sekeliling. Kamar yang didominasi oleh warna ungu muda dan putih. Kamar rapih yang tak terlalu banyak hiasan. Hanya ada tanaman palsu di sudut ruangan, lemari kaca besar, laci, televisi dan diatasnya terdapat beberapa boneka berukuran kecil.

Diarahkan pandangannya ke sebelah kanan. Melihat wanita yang diincarnya sedang mencari-cari buku Sejarah yang ingin dipinjam oleh Sasuke. Sasuke melihat tangan putih itu yang berulang kali mengambil buku dari rak dan disusunnya kembali karena belum menemukan buku yang tepat. Wajahnya yang ayu itu sedikit tertekuk saat salah mengambil buku. Wajah yang tak pernah bosan ia lihat bahkan jika harus ditatap seumur hidup pun.

Saking terbuai dengan lamunan, Sasuke tak sadar kalau Hinata kini sudah menghampirinya. Oh Sasuke, kau terlihat seperti seorang pervert. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi toh ada kesempatan. Berdua di kamar, ada Hinata, ada Sasuke, dan tidak ada si setan merah.

"I-ini bukunya Sa-Sasuke-san.." ucap Hinata sambil menyodorkan buku catatan Sejarahnya. Aduh, Sasuke tak tahan ingin segera mencubit pipi tembam yang sedang merona itu.

Sambil menahan diri, Sasuke mengambil buku itu. "Hn. Sankyu."

"A-apakah a-ada yang bi-bisa aku bantu lagi Sasuke-san?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu. Perlu di catat, kalimat tadi adalah tanda pengusiran secara halus ala Hyuuga Hinata.

Hmm.. lagi-lagi terlintas ide iseng di otak jenius sang Uchiha.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri menghadap Hinata. Matanya menatap lurus ke mata sang Hyuuga. Tentu saja si Hyuuga merasa tidak nyaman dan mengalihkan pandangan. Apalagi saat si Uchiha melangkah maju, si Hyuuga tidak punya pilihan lain selain melangkah mundur.

"Sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi…." Ucap Sasuke yang sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Oh, nada yang begitu rendah itu sukses membuat Hinata merinding. Dalam hati Hinata memanjatkan doa semoga dia tidak berakhir tragis seperti cerita drama yang pernah ia tonton.

Hinata berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa Uchiha di depannya ini adalah orang baik. Yah, walaupun iseng. Lagipula Sasuke kan tidak suka perempuan, jadi dia tak mungkin diapa-apakan. Loh kok dia jadi terbawa cerita Kiba sebulan yang lalu?

Saking terbawa dengan pikiran kalutnya, Hinata baru sadar saat kakinya sudah menyentuh tembok. Makin panik saja dia. Soalnya adegan ini benar-benar mirip sama dorama yang ia tonton. Apalagi saat Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di tembok samping kepala Hinata. Wah.. makin mirip sama dorama itu. Hinata menutup mata pasrah.

"Kenapa…" suara Sasuke terdengar begitu dekat, terdengar agak serak. Suara cowok memang seperti ini ya? Pikir Hinata ngaco. "… kau mengizinkan laki-laki masuk ke kamarmu?"

Hinata membuka matanya dan ditatapnya sepasang onyx itu.

Ctik! Sasuke menyentil dahi Hinata.

"Eh?" itulah jawaban reflex Hinata. Wajahnya yang polos itu justru makin terlihat lucu dengan tanda tanya disekitarnya.

"Kenapa, kau mengizinkan laki-laki masuk ke kamarmu?" ulang Sasuke sambil menahan tawa.

Hinata bingung. Memangnya tidak boleh ya? Soalnya selama ini kalau Kiba atau Shino main ke rumahnya, biasanya mereka ngumpul di kamar Hinata. Neji juga sering masuk ke kamar ini. Gaara juga suka keluar masuk kamar ini bahkan tanpa perlu mengetuk pintu lebih dulu. Lalu Sasuke.

Hinata merasa tak masalah mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya. Toh kamarnya rapih dan bersih. Terus apa yang salah?

Untuk sejenak Hinata melupakan ketakutan ala drama yang ditontonnya. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, alasan Hinata tak boleh membawa laki-laki masuk ke kamarnya karena itu kan?

Tiba-tiba kedua telapak tangan Sasuke manangkap pipi Hinata. Tak tahan dengan kekenyalan dan kelembutan pipi itu, akhirnya Sasuke mencubit dan menarik-nariknya hingga wajah Hinata terlihat semakin lucu.

"Lain kali, jangan dengan mudahnya membawa laki-laki masuk ke dalam kamarmu, mengerti?"

"Meherhi." Jawab Hinata susah payah. Ya wajar saja pipinya masih di tarik.

Mendengar jawaban itu akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan cubitannya. Dipindahkan tangan kanan nya untuk menepuk kepala Hinata. "Anak pintar."

→**Notebook Letter←**

Kiba merasa jengkel dengan suara handphone miliknya yang tak mau berhenti dia sedang asik-asiknya main game PC. Dengan berat hati, Kiba mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo." Sapa Kiba.

"Aku sudah bertemu laki-laki yang kau maksud." ucap suara di seberang sana tanpa basa basi.

"Siapa?" tanya kiba tak mengerti.

Seorang di seberang sana menghela nafas. "Uchiha."

Kiba menghentikan permainan game nya. Sepertinya sudah mulai memasuki ke pembicaraan yang serius nih.

"Ketemu dimana? Kapan?"

"Baru saja…" suara itu berhenti sebentar. Terdengar suara pintu tertutup. Sepertinya orang di seberang sana baru saja masuk ke suatu ruangan. "Aku lihat dia ada di kamar Nee-chan."

Kiba terlonjak. "Se-serius Hanabi?"

"Mana mungkin aku berbohong!" balas Hanabi. "Ternyata dia benar-benar tampan. Sepertinya si merah punya saingan berat nih. Aduh, jadi bingung. Ingin punya kakak ipar yang mana ya?"

Kiba tertawa. "Bagaimana kalau kau bertaruh denganku?"

"Bertaruh apa?"

"Siapa yang akan dipilih Hinata tentunya."

"Oke. Kau pilih siapa?"

"Aku pilih Sasuke tentunya. Dia teman sekelasku."

"Berarti tak ada pilihan lain sekalin si merah ya? Hum.. ok. Hadiahnya apa?"

"Yang kalah akan menuruti semua keinginan yang menang. Bagaimana?"

"Menarik. Siap-siap kalah ya?"

"Jangan sombong dulu, Nona. Pertandingan baru saja dimulai."

**TBC**

Haaaiii… apakah reader sekalian kangen sama Anne? Khukhukhukhu.. gomen telat update. Ada banyak hal yang terjadi yang tak bisa Anne jelaskan. Semoga masih ada reader yang menunggu fic membosankan ini..

Bagaimana UTS nya? UTS manajemen punya Anne kayaknya gak berakhir manis nih. Tapi Ekonomi nya bagus.. hohohoho justru yang gak diharapkan malah bagus.

Bagaimana ceritanya? Jadi banyakan Gaara ya? Hehehe Gomen. Anne gak sengaja. Bebener dah si Gaara nakal banget sampe minta request dia yang paling banyak muncul.

Makasih yang sudah nunggu, baca, dan review. Yosh~ mari kita mulai SBR nyaaaa.. :

_Indigo Mitha-chan :_ tidak apa tak sempat review. Review di chap manapun sama berharga nya kok di hati Anne (aiiihh).. selamat membaca :)

_Scarlet :_ Entah kenapa Anne jadi ketagihan manggil Sasu jadi Om. Eh, ternyata nular juga ke Gaara. Ohohoho,, suara Sasu bikin Hinata mimpi buruk. Poor you Sasuke.

_Hoshi Yukinua :_ wah.. silahkan cubit-cubit. Sekali cubit 5 rb yaaa

_Amai Yuki :_ Percaya gak percaya, anne juga silent reader. Hohoho makasih review nya

_Mamoka :_ Hahahaa,, Sasu jadi agak nista disini. Gomen sama yang suka Sasu dan Neji, mereka jadi abal disini. Gak ada maksud selain… demi Hinata! Hahaahahha

_Deshe Lusi :_ ohohohoho,, yang kencan bukan SasuHina. Sayang meleset. Silahkan coba lagi~

_Chiaki arishima :_ oowww.. OOC itu kalau gak salah (dan gak berubah) adalah singkatan dari out of character alias keluar dari karakter aslinya. Hahaha kalau beli ramuan di abah orochai mah, malah nambah galau. Hari gini anak muda galau,,, udah terlalu mainstream booo,, ya tak? (#plak! sendirinya?)

_Lily Purple Lily :_ oow..oow.. Sasu itu emang sexy. Anne aja selalu siapin tissue kalau liat pic nya dia.

_Mingriew-chan :_ hohoho,, Sasu akan berterimakasih atas semangatmu Mingriew-chan. Sepertinya dibutuhkan banyak dorongan semangat untuk dia, biar bisa melawan si Gaara.

_AYUnhomin :_ yang telepon itu Gaara. Hahahaha,, tolong katakan itu di depan Sasu, jangan di depan Gaara kalau tak mau di tendang.

_Sasuke Lover :_ ayo..ayo.. silahkan di coba. Mungkin aja beruntung kayak Sasu. Beda ya? Huhuhu,, makasiiih.

_Kazuko Nozomi :_ Hallo. Salam kenal juga. Tak apa, ohhohohoho.. senangnya ada orang baru. Makin ramai~! Gaara sama Hinata itu sejajar. Diatas sudah Anne perjelas sedikit. Hahaha Love you too. Chap berikutnya sudah ada. Selamat menikmati *emangmakanan?

_UchihaLKarin :_ Ini sudah dilanjutkan. Terimakasih sudah mau menunggu. Hiks.. Anne jadi terharu. Anne akan semangat lagi. Yeyy

*kesalahan penulisan nama mohon dimaafkan.

Yosh~ makasih atas semangatnya selama iniii.. Anne gak janji update cepet ya,, lagi ada banyak tugas individu dan tugas kelompok nih, gak tau kapan bisa ketik mengetik lagi.

Jadi, mau review lagi? Kali aja Anne pas ngeliat review jadi mendadak semangat update. Nyahahahaha… yosh~! See you in the next Chap!

Thanks

Best Regards

Anne Garbo


	6. Page Six

Sasuke menyingkirkan peluh di keningnya setelah berlari keliling lapangan. Pelajaran olahraga di bawah terik matahari memang cukup berat. Lihat saja rambut Sasuke sampai lepek.

"Oi Uchiha!" panggil Kiba.

Sasuke menengok. Mendapati Inuzuka Kiba sedang berdiri di pinggir lapangan dengan kondisi penuh keringat, sama seperti dirinya. Tangannya mengisyaratkan agar Sasuke menghampirinya. Tadinya ingin abaikan saja panggilan itu, namun mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu sepertinya Sasuke tidak boleh cuek pada orang ini. Kiba punya peran penting dalam hubungannya dengan Hinata nanti.

Kiba melemparkan sebotol air mineral saat Sasuke sudah di depannya. Sasuke menerima minuman itu tanpa tanya, lalu meminumnya.

"Ku dengar, kau sudah bertemu dengan anak kecil itu." Ucap Kiba.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kiba.

Sasuke menatap lapangan datar. Bagaimana ya cara mendeskripsikannya? Mengaku kalau setan merah itu adalah saingan yang berat bagi Sasuke? Hell no!

Kiba bingung lihat Sasuke yang diam. Yang Kiba tau dari Hanabi sepertinya perjuangan Sasuke akan sangat berat selama ada si anak kecil itu di sekitar Hinata. Perbandingannya masih 50:50. Kalau Kiba tidak lekas membantu, bisa-bisa dia kalah dalam taruhannya dengan Hanabi.

"Baiklah. Kurang lebih aku mengerti." Ucap Kiba

Sasuke menatap Kiba heran. Kurang lebih mengerti, apaan? Ngomong juga belum.

"Karena aku sahabat baik Hinata, aku akan membantumu. Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin aku pastikan." Wajah Kiba yang terlihat serius membuat Sasuke memusatkan perhatiannya pada pria ini. "Apakah kau serius pada Hinata?"

Mendengar itu Sasuke menyeringai. Diminum kembali air mineral pemberian Kiba hingga habis, lalu botol kosongnya dilempar ke arah Kiba. Secara reflex Kiba menangkap botol kosong itu.

"Perlu kau catat bahwa aku tak suka bercanda." Ucapnya seraya berbalik membelakangi Kiba. Dilangkahkan kakinya untuk menjauhi pria itu. Namun, baru 3 langkah Sasuke berhenti dan menengokkan kepalanya kembali.

"Dan perlu kau catat juga.." Kiba bisa melihat seringai itu semakin lebar. "..aku lebih suka menggunakan caraku sendiri."

Setelah itu Sasuke pergi hingaa tak terlihat lagi dari pandangan Kiba.

Kiba tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Dasar Uchiha."

↗**Anne Garbo**

→**Notebook Letter←**

**Disclaimer : Naruto** milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning :** peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

Hinata saat ini berdiri di bawah pohon sakura padahal jam pelajaran masih berlangsung. Hinata bolos? Tidak kok, tidak. Dia juga tidak sedang menolong seorang guru seperti di chapter sebelumnya. Terus Hinata ngapain disini?

Ceritanya begini…

10 menit yang lalu, Hinata masih berada di dalam kelas. Memang keadaan kelas sangatlah ramai karena guru yang seharusnya mengajar sedang tidak masuk. Di tengah keramaian itu, tiba-tiba masuklah seorang kohai ke dalam kelas mereka dan menghampiri kursi si Heiress Hyuuga.

"A..ano Hinata senpai.." panggilnya gugup.

Entah kenapa suasana kelas mendadak sepi. Semua mata memandang kohai mereka yang kini berdiri di samping tempat duduk si Hyuuga termasuk si pemilik nama.

"Ya?" tanya Hinata dengan senyum ramahnya.

Detak jantung si kohai semakin menggila. Wajahnya merona hebat melihat senpai kesayangannya tersenyum padanya, hanya padanya. Apalagi itu tuh,, wajah penuh tanya itu.. gula paling mahal se-gunung pun tak kan bisa menandingi kemanisannya.

"A..ano bi-bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya nya penuh harap.

Bisik-bisik kian terdengar. Semuanya sudah menduga hal yang pasti akan terjadi. Apalagi kalau bukan si kohai mereka ini mau menyatakan cinta.

Wajah Hinata memerah. Menjadi bahan pembicaraan kelas bukanlah hal yang ia sukai. Lagipula kenapa Kiba pakai tidur di kelas segala lagi. Biasanya kan pada saat-saat seperti ini Kiba membantu dia untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan.

"Ba-baik." Hinata bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengikuti kohai yang namanya masih belum diketahui itu.

Namun, saat si kohai akan keluar kelas tubuhnya tiba-tiba kaku. Bagaimana tidak, baru mau lewat pintu tapi sudah di cegat oleh senpai terseram di sekolahnya. Ya.. Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu kelas dan menatap dingin ke arahnya.

Sasuke yang baru saja kembali dari toilet merasa jengkel saat mendengar bisik-bisik di kelasnya yang terdengar sampai keluar. Kesal karena yang dibicarakan adalah wanita incarannya. Dan kesal karena untuk apa bisik-bisik kalau terdengar sampai keluar kelas. Jadi saat dia melihat sesosok makhluk asing menghalangi pandangannya, dia bisa langsung menebak bahwa alien satu ini adalah orang yang akan mengambil Hinata dari sisinya.

"Permisi senpai," ucap si kohai sopan.

Sasuke menggeser badannya agar si alien dan tuan putri bisa lewat. Tapi jangan harap Sasuke membiarkan si alien lolos begitu saja. Begitu si alien lewat, dikaitkan tangannya ke punggung alien itu lalu ditariknya pergi.

"Temenin ke toilet sebentar!" ajak eh perintah Sasuke ke alien.

Si alien eh kohai yang sampai saat ini belum diketahui namanya terpaksa dibawa oleh Sasuke dan hanya menitipkan pesan seperti ini ke Hinata "Tunggu aku di bawah pohon, senpai!"

Hinata menghela nafas mengingat kejadian itu. Hinata gak ngerti menunggu di pohon mana. Di sekolahnya kan ada banyak pohon. Tapi entah kenapa dia rasa pohon ini yang si kohai maksud.

Kelamaan nunggu disini lama-lama dikira penghuni pohon beneran. Sebenarnya sih mau balik ke kelas, tapi kalau kohainya tadi mencarinya gimana? Hinata jadi bergalau ria.

Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya di batang pohon sakura. Dia menutup matanya dan menikmati tiap hembusan angin memainkan helaian rambut dan rok seragamnya. Tangannya dia angkat untuk lebih merasakan angin, sekalian berharap agar ada kelopak bunga sakura yang jatuh ke telapak tangannya.

"Sebentar lagi musim semi akan berakhir ya?" gumamnya sambil tetap menutup matanya. Senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Saking asik dengan kegiatannya ini hingga ia tidak sadar kalau ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya.

"Kau seperti orang yang kerasukan,"

Hinata membuka matanya. Didapatinya sesosok Uchiha Sasuke yang kini berada di sampingnya yang juga sedang menyandarkan diri di batang pohon sakura. Mata Sasuke manatapnya lekat. Dekat. Seketika saja wajah Hinata memerah dibuatnya.

"..kerasukan roh pohon sakura." Lanjut Sasuke.

Hinata reflex menundukkan wajahnya. Nafasnya agak sesak. Dekat dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar seperti senam jantung baginya. Terlebih saat ini tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke mengambil dagunya dan mengangkatnya pelan hingga wajah Hinata kembali terangkat menghadap wajahnya.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau benar-benar peri pohon sakura?"

Sasuke mengambil satu kelopak sakura yang entah sejak kapan terselip di rambut Hinata dengan tangan satunya lalu diletakkan kelopak bunga tersebut di pipi Hinata. "Habis, wajahmu sama merahnya."

Bolehkah Hinata pingsan? Bolehkah Hinata pingsan? Mau nya sih begitu, tapi nyatanya Hinata masih sadar. Apa karena mata kelam itu hingga Hinata tidak bisa memejamkan matanya? Manik onyx yang begitu menghipnotis Hinata sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa pingsan.

Kalau itu inner Hinata, bagaimana dengan inner Sasuke? Cukup satu kata yang cocok yaitu 'sabar'. Sabar agar tidak memeluk Hinata. Sabar agar tidak mencium Hinata sekarang juga. Sabar agar tidak meneriakkan kata "Kau Milikku! Kau Milikku! Kau Milikku!" berkali-kali.

Namun, berlama-lama diam dengan posisi itu buat canggung juga. Memangnya ini sinetron yang bisa tahan posisi bermenit-menit demi menyenangkan penonton. Pegel! Sasuke yang masih waras melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Hinata dan mundur 1 langkah. Bukan untuk meninggalkan Hinata kok, tapi demi mempertahankan ke-sabarannya dan keperawanan bibir Hinata. Heee pikiran apa itu?

"Ayo kita kembali ke kelas!" ajak Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

Sebuah kalimat yang dapat menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya. Sebuah kalimat yang hanya sanggup dibalas dengan kata "Eh?" oleh Hinata. Sungguh tanggapan yang amat mainstream dari Nona Hyuuga.

"Balik atau mau terus membolos disini?"

Pegangan Sasuke ke tangan Hinata pun lepas. Si pemilik rambut indigo menunduk dalam. Dia kan disini tidak ada maksud bolos. Tega banget Tuan Uchiha ini bilang kalau Hinata mau bolos. "Ta-tapi tadi a-ada.."

"Kalau yang kau maksud dengan alie – anak tadi, dia tidak jadi kesini."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Meminta kepastian dari si Uchiha. "Kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Mendadak sakit perut, mungkin.." jelas Sasuke.

"Oh, begitu.." ucap Hinata ringan sambil mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

Ah~ tidakkah kau tau Hinata, seringai licik ala serigala itu muncul saat Sasuke berjalan di depanmu.

→**Notebook Letter←**

Adalah suatu hal yang lumrah jika kau mendapati sosok ini sedang tidur diatas pohon belakang sekolah. Bahkan guru-guru pun sudah membiasakan diri untuk tak mengacuhkan kebiasan membolos yang dimiliki oleh sosok ini. Mau bagaimana lagi? Dikasih tau? Sudah. Diberi hukuman? Tidak mempan. Skorsing? Malah keenakan dia.

"Senpai?"

Gaara si sosok yang saat ini sedang nangkring di atas pohon pun mengubah posisinya agar bisa melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Siapa juga yang mau ganggu preman macam Gaara yang lagi asiknya menikmati pose tidur yang tak lazim itu. Tapi suara tadi terdengar seperti suara perempuan. Apa jangan-jangan ada yang mau menyatakan cinta ke Gaara? Susah juga punya tampang cakep.

Tanpa disangka-sangka oleh Gaara ternyata perempuan yang memanggilnya tadi adalah orang yang amat dia kenal.

"Salah minum obat?" tanya Gaara dengan nada sarkastis.

"Maksud senpai apa?" tanya si perempuan itu balik.

Gaara lompat dari atas pohon lalu berdiri di depan perempuan itu. Tangan kirinya dimasukkan ke dalam saku sedangkan tangan kanannya diletakkan diatas kening si perempuan. "Kau masih waras?"

Si perempuan menampik tangan Gaara. Perempatan siku terlihat jelas menghiasi dahinya. "Ah! Susah berbasa-basi denganmu kepala merah!" makinya.

"Mendadak waras kembali." Ledek Gaara. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada. "Ada apa, Hanabi?"

Hanabi memamerkan cengirannya. "Aku punya penawaran untukmu."

→**Notebook Letter←**

Sasuke menatap heran teman sebangkunya. Tumben kali ini temannya itu membereskan buku dengan begitu santainya. Padahal biasanya selalu terburu-buru seperti orang yang dikejar-kejar oleh sesuatu.

"Hari ini kau ke rumah Sabaku itu lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak. Tadi aku mendapat pesan dari Gaara katanya hari ini tidak perlu datang."

Sasuke mengernyit heran. Bisa-bisanya si setan merah itu melakukan gencatan senjata setelah mengibarkan bendera perang. Apa jangan-jangan itu adalah strategi baru miliknya? Tapi bukankah ini namanya kesempatan? Hal langka seperti ini harus dimanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya.

"Lalu kau mau langsung pulang?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Nadanya sih sok polos, tapi di otaknya sudah ada rencana.

"Iya.." jawab Hinata. "Tapi.." ucapnya.

Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata. Wajah manis itu tersembunyi di balik poni karena terlalu menunduk. Namun Sasuke yakin saat ini wajah itu sedang merona dari beberapa celah rambutnya. Jemari yang tak mau diam terus memainkan ujung roknya. Sasuke mempunyai asumsi bahwa Hinata akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ta-tapi.. a-ano.. Sasuke-san.." ucap Hinata lagi.

Aduuh, suasana canggung seperti ini bikin Sasuke ikut deg-degan.

"Sa-sauke-san.. ma-maukah ka-kamu.." Hinata menelan ludahnya. "Me-mengajariku fi-sika?"

Sasuke bengong. Tak disangka alurnya berjalan ke arah sini. Yah,, setidaknya Dewi Fortuna semakin berpihak padanya.

"Kau minta tolong?" ledek Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak sopan ya? Ma-maaf." ucap Hinata. Tangannya diletakkan di wajahnya yang merona.

Sasuke menggeser kursinya agar semakin dekat dengan Hinata. "Tidak sopan," ucapnya. Lalu tangannya menyingkirkan tangan Hinata dari wajahnya. Dilihatnya wanita itu sedang menatap takut. "Tidak sopan jika meminta tolong tetapi tidak menatap orangnya langsung. Memangnya kau bicara dengan ku atau dengan sepatu?"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya perlahan-lahan. "Ma-maaf." Ucapnya lagi yang terdengar seperti mencicit karena begitu pelannya. "A-aku terlalu gu-gugup tiap kali berbicara dengan Sasuke-san." Akunya.

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat naik.

"Ah.. ma-maksudku.. a-aku tidak membenci Sa-Sasuke-san. A-aku hanya.."

Seringai, ya lagi-lagi seringai itu muncul hingga Hinata tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Apakah kau berdebar-debar jika berada di dekatku hmm?" tanya Sasuke.

Aduuh.. nada suara yang direndahkan itu lagi. Hinata yang makin gugup ini hanya bisa memejamkan mata. "E-entahlah a-aku.." jawab Hinata seadanya.

"Apa kau berdebar-debar?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Dari suaranya sih, sepertinya dia semakin mendekat ke Hinata deh.

"A-aku.." Kok Hinata mendadak speechless begini?

"Iya atau tidak?" Sepertinya Sasuke sangat ingin menggoda Hinata saat ini.

Hinata diam. Ucapan Sasuke cukup mengganggu pikirannya. Berdebar-debar? Benarkah? Dikonsentrasikan pikirannya untuk mendengar degub jantungnya.

Hinata bisa merasakan betapa jelas jantungnya berpacu. Tapi apakah ini normal? Hinata tidak pernah menyadari seberapa cepat dan kuatnya detak jantung yang normal. Jadi, Hiata tidak bisa membedakan detak jantung yang normal maupun tidak.

Kalau memang tadi adalah detak jantung yang tak normal, berarti tiap kali gugup detak jantungnya memang sekencang itu? Iya.. mungkin saja sama. Detak jantung yang belum tentu menunjukkan bahwa Hinata suka Sasuke. Eh, Suka? Asumsi dari mana itu?

"Kalau kau diam, tandanya kau memang berdebar-debar!" lagi-lagi kesimpulan sepihak dari Sasuke.

Hinata membuka matanya dan pemandangan yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang masih –lagi-lagi– menyeringai ke arah Hinata. Pemandangan yang sudah dia duga akan menjadi hal pertama yang ia lihat saat membuka mata.

Sambil menahan gemas, Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di kepala Hinata dan mengacaknya pelan.

"Katanya mau belajar fisika?" tanya Sasuke. "Atau kau hanya ingin melihatku?"lanjutnya lagi.

"Be-belajar!" jawab Hinata segera. Ya.. kalau tidak segera dijawab, nanti dia akan kembali dipermainkan oleh teman sebangkunya ini.

→**Notebook Letter←**

"Sudah ku bilang kan Shino, kalau mereka itu pasangan yang cocok."

Kiba Inuzuka dan Shino Aburame rupanya sedang asik mengintip sepasang –yang belum menjadi– kekasih di luar kelas. Ah.. dan apa itu? Sepertinya Kiba juga merekam tiap adegan yang tersaji dengan kamera handphone miliknya.

"Ini akan jadi oleh-oleh yang menarik untuk Hanabi."

**TBC**

Huahahahahaha… akhirnya selesai juga chap 6. Dan akhirnya Anne bisa dengan tenang mengerjakan tugas-tugas sebelum semesteran. Fuuh~ leganyaaa..

Bagaimana chap ini? Maaf yang mengharapkan GaaHina, atau Sasu vs Gaara, atau bahkan yang ingin tau dengan KibaHanabi.. maaf semuanya karena chap ini kebanyakan SasuHina aja. tapi masih saja pendek dan lambat ya? sabar yaa,, anne akan terus berusaha

Oia.. maaf karena gak bisa banyak cincong, Anne udah terlanjur speechless. Dan maaf ya chap ini berantakan banget.

Baiklah,, saatnya SBR :

. Sasuke Lover : Wah,,, rupanya sudah di coba toh~ ehehehe maaf ya saran gaje dari anne gak berhasil ya?

. Chiaki Arishima : Tenang ajaaa pasti tamat kok (walau gak tau kapan). Disini ada sedikit part Sasu yang cemburu. Gpp kan sedikit?

. Lonelyclover : Anne aja juga ngiiiriii.. Semoga di chap ini kamu makin suka,, tapi maaf yah berantakan dan susah di mengerti. Soalnya masih kebawa sama logat bule (heeea bulepotan)

. Lighnting : Hee,, gomen di chap ini gak ada GaaHina. Soalnya chap sebelumnya udah banyak. Jadi si Sasu gedor2 rumah Anne minta SasuHina yang lebih dominan. Tapi sepertinya di chap depan akan ada GaaHina lagi..

. Gui Gui M.I.T : hahahaha,, iya lucu.. Anne juga cemburu sama Hinata.. kapan ya anne bisa diperebutkan 2 cowok keren kayak gitu? #mimpimodeon. Maaf ya lama T_T

. Amai Yuki : Hahaha,, sesama Silent reader.. gpp kok curhat. Makasih ya.. tapi jangan nunda makan atuh,, gak baik untuk kehamilan *siapa yang hamil coba?*

. Indigo Mitha-chan : Gaara disini kelas 3 SMP. Ini sudah apdet,, tapi gak kilat ^^

. RyuunaChan : Amiiin.. tapi maaf disini Sasu vs Gaara nya belum ada. Di chap depan sih kayaknya ada lagi. Anne juga akan dukung Kiba 1000%. Thanks yoo

. Chooteisha Yori : hahah Anne akan semangat. Mari cubit atuh pipi Gaara nya.

. Tisha : ini sudah apdet. Maaf gak bisa secepat shinkansen *tulisannya bener g?*

. Dewi Natalia : Makin lambat ya? Di chap ini apakah sudah mengusir keraguan? Soalnya anne banyakin Sasu Hina nya ^^

. Mamoka : Ada sesuatu tidak yaaa? Apakah Mamoka mengharapkan hubungan lebih antara Kiba dan Hanabi?

. Kazuko Nozomi : Wah,, kita sama-sama galau.. Anne jadi gatel mau bikin GaaHina dibanyakin tapi gimana yaa.. Sogokan duit nya Gaara kurang banyak sih -_-v Tenang aja akan aku rawat Gaara baik-baik.

. Lily Purple Lily : Aku juga suka SasuHinaGaa. Tapi sayang di chap ini gak ada. Maaf yaa. Masalah Kiba dan Hanabi,, entahlah Anne belum pikirin sejauh itu. Tergantung permintaan aja. Apakah saudara Kiba dan Saudari Hanabi mau dipasangkan bersama?

. KumbangBimbang : Wah... terimakasih. Sasu vs Gaara nya disini gak ada. Chap depan deh kayaknya baru ada. Om Sasuke sama dek Gaara lagi siapin boomerang dan bazooka tuh di backstage *apaan?*

. Boo : Siiippp~!

. UchihaLkarin : Hee,,, susah-susah gampang ide nya. Tergantung kewarasan anne aja. Jangan kecewa ya sama chap ini. Maaf humor nya kurang. Chap depan deh,, di chap depan..

. Jingga Matahari Senja : Ahh,, Anne memang masih polos kayak jalanan baru di aspal #plak! Maaf ya chap ini humor nya gak berasa.. huhuhu Anne udah berusaha

. : Hy,, semoga masih ditunggu ya chap ini. Anne emang manis, fic nya juga *eh?*

Wah,,, terimakasih atas semua review nya. Senang banget anne membacanya. Bisa bikin galau di tengah tugas menumpuk.. tugas,, atau Notebook Letter? Galau~ tapi pada akhirnya anne nyelesain ini dulu daripada tugas.. kenapa? Anne merasakan perasaan gak tenang kalau belum publish. Kayak ada sesajen yang belom lengkap gitu..

Oke.. sekian dulu dari Anne, maaf atas segaa kesalahan penulisan atau penjelasan yang terlalu beribet hingga bikin para reader-sama pada bingung. Anne hanyalah manusia biasa yang bisa-bisanya mabok ditengah cobaan begini.

Yosshhh.. apakah ada yang mau ninggalin review? Saran? Kritik? Dll apa aja boleeehhh.. biar kitaa bisa akrab juga sihh~

Yaa.. sampai ketemu di chap depan ^^

Thanks,

Best Regards,

Anne Garbo

*Note : Siapakah yang beruntung menjadi reviewer ke 100?


	7. Page Seven

Hanabi tidak bisa menahan berbagai caci maki yang keluar dari mulutnya saat menunggu unduhan video yang ia tonton via internet. Kenapa sih pakai loading lama? Padahal kan kuota nya masih banyak. Kenapa juga harus saat ini lemotnya? Dia kan penasaran mau lihat video apa yang diberikan Kiba untuknya.

Sambil menunggu load video nya penuh, Hanabi beranjak ke tempat tidurnya lalu meraih handphone miliknya. Apalagi kalau bukan menghubungi si tersangka.

"Kau kasih link video apaan sih?"

Kiba menjawab dengan malas. "Sudah ditonton belum?"

"Belum sih. Sebentar lagi mungkin baru ku tonton." Jawab Hanabi setengah bohong. Tidak mungkin kan dia bilang belum bisa nonton karena koneksi internet di kediaman Hyuuga lemot. Ini Hyuuga loh, Hyuuga.

"Yasudah tonton saja dulu sana."

"Memangnya video apaan sih?" Hanabi benar-benar penasaran. Awas saja kalau video 17 tahun keatas, teriak nya dalam hati.

"Tonton saja."

"Kasih tau dulu baru aku tonton!"

"Lihat dulu apa susahnya coba."

"Kasih tau dulu apa susahnya coba."

"Cerewet sekali…."

"Pelit!" maki Hanabi lalu mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

Saat mata pucatnya melirik ke layar komputer, rupanya loading video sudah selesai. Segera Hanabi menyalakan video tersebut.

Dalam beberapa menit dia terdiam. Matanya tak sedikitpun terpaling dari layar. Oke… rupanya ini adalah video tantangan dari Kiba. Tapi apa masalahnya. Ada satu. Ya.. hanya ada satu. Entah kenapa Hanabi suka dengan adegan di video ini.

Konyol memang seorang Hanabi mengakui kekalahannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Entah kenapa Hanabi jadi ingin ikutan mengintip bareng Kiba atau duduk di tepat di depan meja mereka agar dapat melihat adegan itu lebih dekat.

Sebenarnya yang mereka lakukan tidak banyak. Mengobrol pun sesekali. Tapi perasaan ini. Hanabi yang hanya melihat dari video saja jadi ikut berdebar-debar.

"Mereka memang pasangan yang manis.." gumam Hanabi.

Namun segera ia gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak! Ya.. tidak boleh setuju sama Kiba! Kalau setuju berarti membiarkan diri sendiri untuk dijadikan budak si maniak anjing itu. Gak kebayang tiba-tiba Hanabi jadi tukang bersihin kandang Akamaru. Hanabi jadi merinding sendiri.

"Lihat saja, besok adalah hari kemenanganku!" ucap Hanabi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk gambar Sasuke di layar laptopnya.

Besok adalah awal dari rencananya. Hanabi yakin pasti akan berhasil. Dia rasa sebaiknya dia tidur cepat agar lebih dapat bangun pagi besok.

Namun sebelum tidur, dia malah menonton video itu. 20 kali.

↗**Anne Garbo**

→**Notebook Letter←**

**Disclaimer : Naruto** milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning :** peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

Entah keberapa kalinya tangan Hinata tertahan pada pose seperti ini. Pose dimana tangan kirinya ditahan oleh teman sebangkunya. Kelas masih diisi beberapa siswa-siswi. Hal itu yang membuat Hinata takut membuat suara. Bagaimana nanti kalau ada orang terutama fansnya Sasuke yang melihat pose ini? Tidak.. Hinata masih ingin hidup lama.

Untungnya tangan Sasuke yang menahan Hinata itu menggantung diantara mereka. Tentunya dengan sudut pandang orang luar, mereka hanya melihat tangan Sasuke dan Hinata yang sama-sama tertutup meja. Jadilah tidak terlalu mencolok. Tapi tak taukah kau Hinata, wajah merahmu itu lah yang amat mencolok.

Bukanya Hinata tidak mencoba untuk bicara ke Uchiha. Sudah kok sudah. Malahan Hinata sudah memohon dengan suara yang amat pelan. Tapi teman sebangkunya ini malah menopang dagu dan menatap keluar jendela seolah tidak menyadari permintaan Hinata. Teganya tuan Uchiha.

"Eh Hinata, kok belum pulang?" tanya Kiba. Pria berambut coklat itu baru saja selesai membereskan bukunya.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya untuk dapat menatap si Inuzuka secara langsung. Wajahnya memelas, seolah memberi kode ke Kiba agar pria itu mau membantunya.

"Kau tidak ke rumah Gaara?" tanya Kiba lagi. Kali ini dia berjalan mendekat.

Hinata senang, tentu saja. "Ayo.. ayo kesini Kiba. Tolong aku.." teriak Hinata dalam hati.

Tapi, tiba-tiba Kiba berhenti berjalan. Sebuah cengiran lebar ia arahkan ke Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Oh.. OK. Aku mengerti! Dah Hinata! Sampai jumpa besok!" ucapnya lalu berbalik dan menghilang ke balik pintu.

Hinata dengan reflex menengok ke sebelah kirinya. Dia mendapati Sasuke sedang menatap dingin kearah dimana Kiba menghilang tadi. Sadar telah diperhatikan oleh pujaan hatinya, Sasuke akhirnya menengok lalu memberikan seringaian andalannya.

Sepertinya ini tidak akan mudah.

→**Notebook Letter←**

"Aaa.."

Hinata menengok ke teman sebangkunya. Rupanya ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya hingga konsentrasi melihat jendelanya terganggu.

"Benar juga.." Sasu mulai bermonolog. Hinata hanya menatap heran. "Hari ini tidak ke rumah si Sabaku itu lagi?" tanya Sasuke. Wajahnya menatap Hinata penasaran.

Saat ini suasana kelas sudah sepi. Menyisakan mereka berdua saja yang masih asik duduk di kursi masing-masing. Tapi kenapa tuan Uchiha satu itu baru tanya permasalahan itu sekarang? Padahal tadi Kiba sudah mengangkat persoalan itu, tapi kenapa baru sekarang sadarnya? Sengaja kah?

"Ah!" kali ini Hinata yang terkejut.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa." dan kali ini gantian Sasu yang menatap heran.

"Ti-tidak juga." Jawab Hinata yang menambah keheranan bagi Sasuke.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Tidak juga katanya. Wah, ide iseng lagi-lagi terlintas di otak jeniusnya.

"Maksudmu kau sengaja?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Tangan kanannya yang menggenggam tangan Hinata ditariknya hingga tubuh Hinata ikut maju perlahan.

"Ti-tidak." Jawab Hinata gugup. Ya.. bagaimana tidak gugup kalau wajahmu semakin dengan dengan wajah iblis satu ini.

"Kau sengaja kan untuk tetap disini, bersamaku?" tanyanya lagi. Sasuke sengaja menarik tangan Hinata pelan-pelan agar kegiatan ini berlangsung lebih lama dan tentu saja menyenangkan baginya.

"Bu-bukan begitu.." bantah Hinata.

"Lalu kau kenapa masih disini?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Oh, jangan lupa seringai jahil itu yang tak pernah absen saat dia menggoda Hinata. Wajah mereka yang semakin dekat yang hanya terpisah jarak ya.. mungkin 30 cm, dan sepertinya akan semakin dekat lagi karena Sasuke masih menarik tangannya.

"A-aku.."

20 cm.

"Hm?"

10cm.

Entah keberanian dari mana, tiba-tiba Hinata meletakkan tangan kanannya yang bebas untuk menyentuh dada bidang milik Sasuke yang tentu saja niatnya agar wajah mereka tidak semakin dekat. Ditatapnya mata Sasuke lekat-lekat dan dengan seluruh keberaniannya Hinata berkata, "Ga-Gaara belum me-menghubungiku dari ta-tadi ja.."

Hinata tak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tarikan tangan itu memang berhenti, tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya tak sanggup bicara lagi. Pasalnya mata itu memberikan pandangan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Begitu lembut. Begitu menghipnotis.

Memang sempat Hinata lihat mata itu sedikit terbelalak saat tangannya menyentuh dada bidang itu. Namun, seiring dengan kalimat gagap yang dilontarkan Hinata, pandangan itu berubah melembut. Semakin lembut hingga Hinata terpaku. Tak pernah ia duga, ia bisa merasakan kehangatan dari pancaran itu.

Mereka saling tatap dalam keheningan. Mengabsen kekaguman dalam lamunan masing-masing. Saling memuji. Seolah dengan bertukar pandang, mereka dapat memahami masing-masing. Seolah debaran yang mereka rasakan itu bisa mereka bagi.

Dan dengan dikehendaki oleh keduanya, mereka saling memperdekatkan diri. Memajukan wajah, dan mempererat genggaman masing-masing. Saat jarak diantara mereka semakin menyempit, saat tiap dari mereka dapat merasakan aroma satu sama lain, saat tinggal sedikit lagi kedua bibir itu bertemu..

..

..

..

..

Tiba-tiba handphone Hinata berdering.

Dering itu sungguh mengagetkan keduanya. Membuat mereka sadar akan jarak masing-masing. Saking kagetnya dengan jarak itu, secara refleks tangan Hinata yang masih bersandar di dada bidang Sasuke mendorong tubuh itu cukup keras hingga Sasuke hampir terjungkal ke belakang.

Kini jarak itu semelebar. Genggaman tangan yang saling bertautan pun sudah tak ada. Menyisakan Hinata yang kembali menunduk dalam dengan wajah memerah, dan Sasuke yang kembali menatap jendela.

Kecanggungan pun menyeruak. Apalagi saat dering telepon itu berhenti. Membuat keheningan terasa ganjil diantara mereka. Seolah keheningan menjadi provokator agar detak jantung mereka yang tak beraturan dapat saling terdengar. Saling bersahutan.

Namun, keheningan itu tak berlangsung lama. Handphone milik Hinata kembali berdering seolah tau bagaimana cara untuk sedikit memecah kecanggungan ini. Dengan tangan gemetar (menahan malu yang masih tersisa), Hinata mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Ha-halo Hanabi-chan.." sapanya.

Setelah itu keheningan kembali tercipta. Hinata yang sedang menerima telepon pun hanya diam dan mendengarkan secara seksama. Sasuke yang merasa heran dengan teman di sampingnya yang belum bersuara lagi pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela. Ditatapnya gadis itu.

Ekspresi keterkejutan yang ia lihat. Pasti ada sesuatu kabar yang diberitahukan oleh orang diseberang sana. Kabar yang sepertinya bukanlah kabar baik. Dapat Sasuke lihat juga manik itu tergenang oleh airmata yang belum tumpah.

"To-tolong beritahu alamatnya.." ucapnya lagi lalu mematikan sambungan telepon.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

Seolah tidak mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke, Hinata mengambil tas miliknya dan beranjak dari kursinya.

Segera Sasuke menahan kembali tangan Hinata agar wanita itu tak pergi sebelum menjelaskan kepadanya. "Ada apa?"

Saat itulah dia melihat setetes air mata jatuh dari kedua bola mata wanita yang dikasihinya.

"Gaara.." ucapnya dengan suara yang begitu lemah. "Ta-tadi Hanabi telepon, katanya Gaara… Gaara berkelahi , lalu… lalu dia… dia.."

"Dia terluka?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Lebih dari itu.. dia koma."

Setelah Hinata mengatakan itu entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa lemas. Kakinya gemetar menahan tangis. Segera saja Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya untuk menangkap tubuh itu dalam dekapannya.

Entah kenapa dengan kehangatan yang dibagi oleh membuat airmata Hinata tumpah lebih deras. Situasi ini justru bagaikan simalakama bagi Sasuke. Di satu sisi dia merasa senang karena ini pertama kalinya dia dapat mendekap wanita pujaanya. Di sisi lain hatinya bagaikan teriris melihat wanita itu menangis. Menangisi orang lain, bukan dirinya.

"A-aku merasa te-telah gagal menjadi sosok yang baik untuknya." Racau Hinata disela tangisannya. "Aku telah gagal menjadi seorang kakak untuknya.."

Sasuke tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Dia bisa diam, mendengarkan, dan kadang membelai helaian indigo itu dengan harapan dapat meredakan tangisannya.

→**Notebook Letter←**

Saat Hinata dan Sasuke baru sampai di depan ruangan ICU, mereka segera disambut oleh Hanabi. Wajahnya begitu kusut seperti habis menangis.

"Bagaimana dengan Gaara?" tanya Hinata tanpa basa-basi.

"Dia sudah sadar. Sekarang dia ada di dalam." Jawab Hanabi.

Mendengar itu tanpa ragu Hinata masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana Gaara berada. Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam saja pun mengikutinya bersama Hanabi. Hinata terlihat sangat terkejut melihat keadaan Gaara saat itu. Lengan yang diinfus, selang oksigen, wajah penuh memar dan beberapa perban yang melilit di tubuhnya.

Hinata segera menghampiri Gaara. Berdiri di sisi ranjang. Tanganya digunakan untuk membelai wajah Gaara. Airmatanya kembali mengalir saat mata Gaara terbuka perlahann.

"Hinata.." panggil Gaara dengan nada lemah.

"Jangan berkelahi.. kumohon jangan berkelahi lagi."

"Hinata.."

"Kau membuatku khawatir. Sungguh khawatir Gaara…"

"Jangan menangis." Tangannya berusaha digerakkan untuk menyentuh tangan Hinata di pipinya. "Airmatamu membuatku tambah merasa sakit."

Sasuke melihat drama di depannya hanya dengan wajah datar. Dia kesal sebenarnya. Sangat kesal. Tapi apa bisa dikata, dia tak mampu menginterupsi kegiatan apapun yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Namun, tiba-tiba dia merasa punggung belakangnya seperti ditepuk. Dibalikkan tubuhnya agar dapat melihat siapa pelaku yang menepuknya. Dia mendapati sesosok anak perempuan yang ia duga bernama Hanabi sedang memberi kode agar Sasuke mengikutinya. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke mengikutinya.

Setelah berada di luar dan cukup jauh dari pintu ruangan Gaara, Hanabi mulai angkat suara. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sasuke melipat tanganya di dada. "Bukannya kau yang menyuruhku agar mengikutimu?"

"Bukan itu! Kenapa kau bisa berada di rumah sakit ini?" balas Hanabi. Entah dia yang salah pilih kalimat ataukah orang di depannya ini kurang peka.

"Mengantar Hinata."

Mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke, Hanabi hanya bisa menghela nafas pendek.

"Jadi ada apa kau membawaku kemari?" Kali ini Sasuke yang menuntut jawaban pada Hanabi.

"Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan." Jawab Hanabi singkat. "Tentang hubunganmu dengan Hinata-nee."

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok dan memberi syarat agar Hanabi melanjutkan pembicaraan ini.

"Jadi apa hubunganmu dengan Hinata-nee?"

Sasuke berpikir sebentar. Mencoba menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menjabarkannya. "Teman sebangku." Jawabnya. Namun segera ia menggeleng. "Bukan. Calon kakak iparmu, lebih tepatnya." Ralatnya sambil memperlihatkan seringaian andalannya.

Hanabi melongo. Rupanya orang yang menyukai kakaknya adalah orang yang sama-sama memiliki kelainan jiwa.

"Bagimu, Hinata-nee itu apa?" tanya Hanabi lagi. Mengindahkan jawaban ngaco tadi.

Seringaian Sasuke melebar. Sesi pertanyaan yang terlihat seperi introgasi ini terasa menarik. Setidaknya ia dapat melupakan kekesalannya akibat menonton drama tadi.

"Milikku." Jawabnya santai.

Oke.. mereka sama-sama mempunyai obsesi yang berlebihan.

"Satu pertanyaan terakhir. Apakah kau benar serius pada Hinata-nee?"

Pertanyaan Hanabi yang satu ini mengingatkannya pada pertanyaan dari si Inuzuka kemarin. Sasuke jadi mengerti sebegitu berharganya Hinata di mata mereka berdua. Sasuke juga menjadi mengerti kenapa sampai sekarang Hinata belum pernah memiliki kekasih. Mereka menunggu orang yang tepat rupanya.

"Aku Uchiha."

Sama-sama pelit kata. Apa susahnya coba menjabarkan setidaknya dengan satu kalimat utuh.

"Seberapa besar rasa sukamu pada Hinata-nee?"

"Bukankah tadi yang terakhir?"

"Cerewet! Jawab saja apa susahnya."

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Tak seberapa besar dari rasa sayangmu kepadanya."

Hanabi tertegun. Dia kira, si Uchiha ini akan menjawab hal yang sama egoisnya seperti jawaban sebelum-belumnya. "Kenapa kau menjawab seperti itu?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Memangnya bukan?"

Pertanyaan balik dari Sasuke membuat Hanabi tak bisa menjawab apa-apa.

"Lagipula memang itu kan jawaban yang ingin kau dengar."

Lagi-lagi jawaban mengejutkan yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke.

"Jika kau memang calon suami nee-chan, orang yang memiliki nee-chan, dan mengaku rasa sukamu tak seberapa dari rasa sayangku kepadanya, tapi kenapa kau malah membawanya kesini dan membiarkan dia berdua dengan orang lain di dalam sana? Kurasa seorang Uchiha sepertimu tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui siapa musuhmu sebenarnya."

Ekspresi Sasuke sama sekali tidak berubah. Tetap dengan seringai licik miliknya. Bukankah pertanyaan retoris yang dilontarkan Hanabi tadi seharusnya dapat memojokkannya?

"Aku tak ingin memonopoli hidupnya." Jawabnya. Pandangan matanya dialihkan ke arah pintu dimana Gaara dan Hinata ada dibaliknya. "Setidaknya belum, sampai dia benar-benar jadi milikku."

Entah kenapa ada sebuah rasa kelegaan sendiri dari Hanabi setelah mendengar dari jawaban Sasuke yang terakhir. Jawaban pas yang sesuai ah tidak, bahkan lebih dari harapanya. Setidaknya dengan jawaban itu, Hanabi mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberikan pertanyaan beruntun lainnya.

"Yah.. sebenarnya sih aku kurang begitu peduli." Hanabi kembali berujar.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada makhluk kecil di hadapannya.

"Mau kau ataupun dia. Cara apa yang kalian pakai. Melibatkanku atau tidak. Aku tak begitu peduli." Ucap Hanabi. Diarahkan pandangannya pada langit-langit seolah menerawang jauh. Tapi tak lama pandangan itu diarahkanya kembali pada Sasuke. "Tapi baik kau ataupun dia, jika berani menyakiti Nee-chan. Aku pun tak akan segan untuk melakukan cara apapun agar kalian menderita."

Sasuke terkekeh. Tak disangkanya anak kecil di hadapannya ini berani mengancamnya.

→**Notebook Letter←**

Sasuke memandang malas pada sosok yang sedang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit itu. Seorang bocah berambut merah, berperilaku kurang ajar, dan rival cintanya. Dia juga heran kenapa tadi memaksa Hinata agar pulang bersama Hanabi dan membiarkan mereka berdua tetap berada di ruangan ini. Yak, hanya mereka berdua.

Sasuke sebenarnya sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keadaan pasien tersebut. Buktinya saat ini dia malah berkeliling di ruangan, mengacak laci dan saat lelah dia kembali duduk di kursi tak jauh dari ranjang. Gaara yang melihat tingkah aneh si Uchiha hanya terus memperhatikannya, takut-takut si om mesum itu akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh.

"Sekarang kau sudah puas?" Sasuke mulai angkat bicara.

Pertanyaan yang mengejutkan tentu saja. Dengan beribu tanda tanya, Gaara balik bertanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi. Menatap Gaara dengan pandangan tak suka. "Sudah puas membuat Hinata menangis?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Gaara terdiam. Ditatapnya langit-langit dengan wajah masam. "Huh, kau tau rupanya."

"Dengan drama memuakkan tadi? Kau pasti bercanda."

"Well, sekarang tak ada gunanya berpura-pura denganmu." Gaara bangkit dari atas ranjang. Dilepaskannya selang oksigen dan infus yang ada di tangannya. Lalu ia pula melepaskan beberapa lilitan perban di tubuhnya.

Sasuke tidak terkejut melihat itu semua. Tidak terkejut walaupun di balik perban itu bukanlah luka ataupun darah. Semua itu hanya riasan. Ya.. Sasuke tau sejak awal kalau Gaara berpura-pura. Sasuke juga tau bahwa Hanabi juga terlibat.

Bagaimana Sasuke tidak curiga. Rencana ini hampir sepurna, bisa dibilang. Tapi memiliki beberapa titik kelemahan yang walaupun remeh namun sebenarnya amat fatal.

Pertama, Sasuke merasa salut pada Gaara dan Hanabi yang telah repot-repot menyewa hampir satu rumah sakit ini. Lalu dari mana Sasuke tau? Tentu saja dari awal kedatangan mereka kesini. Saat Hinata bertanya kepada resepsionis dimana Gaara di rawat, dengan tanpa perlu mengecek data terlebih dahulu, sang resepsionis itu langsung menunjukkan jalannya. Kesalahan nomor satu, dia tidak menyiapkan aktor yang tepat.

Lalu kedua, Sasuke amat yakin saat dia dan Hinata berlari ke ruangan ini tidak ada satupun orang yang melewati jalur mereka. Bahkan beberapa ruangan di sekitar kamar ini pun terlihat tak berpenghuni. Justru hal itu memperkuat gudaan Sasuke bahwa ada yang tak beres di rumah sakit ini.

Ketiga, satu hal yang amat remeh tapi begitu fatal adalah dengan tidak adanya dokter yang memasuki ruangan ini mulai dari mereka sampai. Seharusnya untuk seorang yang sakit, apalagi baru terbangun dari koma, semestinya butuh lebih banyak penanganan medis.

Ah, dan yang terakhir. Yang ini pula sangat fatal. Sasuke juga bingung kenapa baik Gaara maupun Hanabi tidak terpikirkan mengenai kelemahan ini. Yaitu, tak adanya satupun anggota keluarga Sabaku yang menjenguknya. Bukankah lucu mendengar keluargamu koma, tapi tidak ada satupun yang menjenguk.

Sasuke memaklumi bahwa lawan nya ini adalah anak Junior High. Jadi dia mengerti kenapa rencana kekanakan seperti inilah yang dibuat. Tapi apakah Hinata sebegitu panik atau polos atau bodohnya hingga tak menyadari hal-hal tadi?

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Maksudmu, mendapatkan Hinata?" tanya Gaara balik di balik senyum sinisnya. "Benci ku katakan kalau dalam rencana ini aku gagal."

Sebenarnya Gaara sedikit senang saat Hinata datang menjenguknya dengan beruraian air mata. Baginya, rasa khawatir Hinata yang begitu bear setidaknya memberikan sebuah pengharapan kepadanya. Dia senang walaupun lebih banyak merasakan pahit.

Pahit karena Hinata yang disukainya menangis karenanya. Pahit karena Hinata disini berperan seolah seorang kakak yang menghkawatirkan adiknya. Tak pernah hentinya Hinata menasehatinya. Tak pernah henti pula ia memperlihatkan pandangan yang sama seperti di toko buku dulu. Pandangan rasa sayang, tapi bukan sayang yang Gaara harapkan.

Sasuke menegakkan badannya kembali. Memberi kesan seolah dia tertarik dengan apa yang Gaara bicarakan.

"Dia tak pernah menganggapku lebih." Lanjutnya. Raut kekecewaan jelas nampak padanya. "Kau pasti senang mendengarnya."

"Entahlah." Jawab Sasuke sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Yaa.. memang dia masih belum pantas bahagia. Toh hubungannya dengan Hinata juga masih sebatas teman sebangku.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu Hinata tadi kalau aku berbohong?" tanya Gaara. Kini dia sedang duduk bersila diatas ranjang dan menatap Sasuke dingin.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Tidak akan menarik, tentu saja." Ujarnya. Sasuke bangkit dari kursi dan menghampiri pintu. "Aku ingin lihat sejauh mana rencana khas anak umur 15 ini akan berhasil."

Gaara menggeram. Benci. Dia sangat benci dianggap sebagai anak kecil. Apalagi oleh rivalnya.

"Aku tidak akan kalah dengan om-om macam sepertimu!"

**TBC**

Hehehe.. gomen ne baru update sekarang. Dan gomen kalo chap ini berasa banget rushing nya. Soalnya anne lagi kejar tayang nih. Pokoknya fic ini harus ke publish hari ini. Mau hari ini ada UAS kek, gak ada UAS kek, pokoknya harus ke publish hari ini. Soalnya..

Ini birthday fic yang Anne persembahkan untuk Anne sendiri. Hahaha... aneh ya? Tapi ini sudah seperti tradisi bagi Anne, tiap tahun memberikan kado baik yang memiki wujud ataupun virtual pada diri Anne sendiri. Sebagai tanda bukti bahwa Anne masih sehat, masih bisa membahagiakan diri Anne, yang terpenting bukti bahwa Anne masih hidup.. masalah umur? fufufu.. rahasia!

Sorry jadi curhat sendiri.

Oia, Anne juga minta maaf bagi para readers yang mungkin sadar dengan gaya penulisan Anne yang sedikit berbeda. Gak sesantai chap sebelumnya. Fufufu maaf. Soalnya kayaknya mulai dari chap ini Anne akan serius pada kemajuan dari masing-masing chara. Biar cepet tamat gitu...

Maaf juga bagi yang menantikan selipan-selipan humor. Anne lagi kekurangan stock kebahagiaan pra-UAS nih. Gaara vs Sasu nya kurang berasa ya? Belum lagi kejar tayang biar update sekarang.. dududuh.. T_T

Well, daripada nge-gaje sendiri mendingan dimulai aja SBR nya :

. Jiiee : Wah.. Anne juga pair SasuHina. Emang bikin gemes sih mereka. Iyaa.. lanjutkaaaaannn _

. Jingga Matahari Senja : Seringainya Sasu kalau dikiloin emang gak seberapa berat tapi kalo dijual mahal looh~ *ditabok Sasu* Sasu itu emang punya virus yang melemahkan jantung. Kita yang baca aja begitu apalagi Hinata yak? Yosshh,, makasih semangatnya! Anne akan berusaha lebih keras lagi.

. Aden L kzt : yo..yo..yo.. Tenang aja, Sasu sama Gaara sudah Anne jinakin jadi jangan takut di deathglare dan di tendang ya.. siapin aja duit 5rebuan buat saweran *digantung*

. Dewi Natalia : Sasu emang punya kebiasaan untuk kasih julukan ke orang2. Gaara dijuliki setan merah lah, bocah ingusan lah, dll. Kiba sempet dijuluki serigala berbulu domba. Fans nya dia aja dia bilang berkelamin ganda. Yah,, emang ada2 aja si Sasu ini.

. Sasuke Lover : hahaha.. iya. Rencana bocah-bocah..

. Amai Yuki : nakal sekali dirimu nak,, diapain yaaa? Tau nih si Sasu gak mau bagi2 cerita. Hanya dia, Tuhan dan Anne saja yang tau.

. chiaki arishima : hehe iya nih gak diceritain lagi. Udah di apa2in sama Sasu sampe dia gak berani hadir di dunia ini lagi ohohoho.. yang Sasu lakuin ke kohai itu adalah,, ah.. itu rahasia~ mau bayar Anne berapa supaya Anne kasih tau? *matre

. Mamoka : wah.. makasih dibilang so sweet. Karena Anne emang gak jago bikin comedy, makanya Anne gak masukin ini ke genre comedy. Yah.. bisa dibilang itu bumbu pemanis aja biar cepet laris.. *jiahhh

. Sabaku No'Ruki-Chan : hahaha ini udah update.. ayo..ayo.. mau pilih yang mana. Jelas kamu lebih pilih Gaara, orang namamu ada Sabaku nya toh

. Kumbang Bimbang : ini chap depannya. Hahaha

. Lily Purple Lily : hhahahah gak ada gangguan kok pas belajar. Anne mau ngasih space biar mereka berduaan lebih banyak. Kasian keganggu terus. Anne juga kepikiran GaaHina bakalan oke disini. Yah.. kita lihat nanti saja lah, siapa yang dipilih sama Hinata.

. Deshe Lusi : hahaha kepikiran GaaraHanabi ya? Hua.. Sasu dapet satu vote lagii.. senang tidak Sasu?

. Uchiha L Karin : makasih masih setia menunggu fic abal ini. Tiap chapternya Anne selalu deg-degan apakah semakin bagus, sama aja atau malah memburuk. Jujur anne senang sekali tiap kali dapet review. Bisa jadi pengingat Anne kalau Anne salah jalur. Tapi nak, kamu semangat banget sampe ke posting 2 kali.

. Kazuko Nozomi : hehehehe.. Gaara ada kok Gaara. tapi maaf ya Anne gak ceritain apa yang trjadi di dalam sana. Hal itu niatnya sih... niatnya mau dijadiin slight2 di chap depan. Getok aja Anne kalo lupa sisipin.

. anexartito : fufufu thanks a lot. Huah,,, makasih semangatnya. Anne akan lebih berusaha lagi di chap depan.

. Felia-chan : iya adeeekk... makasih yaa.. ini sudah kakak lanjutkan ^^

Yuuhuuu... makasih pada semua yang telah mendukung fic Notebook Letter sejauh ini. Fic ini gak akan berlanjut tanpa kalian. Anne senang banget pada setiap komentar jujur kalian, semangat kalian. Anne tak akan melupakanya sampe kapanpun. Tapi loh? Kok tiba-tiba jadi the galau moment begini?

Yah.. tak keberatan kan kalo menorehkan beberapa review lagi? Hahaha

See you in the next chap!

Thanks,

Best regards,

Anne Garbo

**Happy Birtday Anne Garbo ~!**

**21-12-2012**


	8. Page Eight

Dia gelisah. Kejadian tadi siang memang mengganggu pikirannya hingga dia tidak memiliki mood untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

Pikirannya masih saja terus menerawang kepada sosok seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah. Terbayang sosok yang lebih muda darinya itu sedang terbaring diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Sosoknya terlihat lemah dan rapuh namun entah kenapa begitu menjijikkan dipikirannya.

Si setan merah itu Sasuke akui memang cukup pintar memanfaatkan situasi dan peluang. Tapi bodoh karena dia masih terlalu kanak-kanak untuk mematangkan rencananya. Jadi wajar saja kalau Sasuke dengan mudah mengetahui apa yang ada di baliknya. Pura-pura sakit untuk dapat simpati heh? Licik dan menyebalkan.

Bicara tentang sakit, Sasuke jadi ingat ekspresi lemah tak berdaya nya itu saat Hinata di sampingnya. Ekspresi yang memuakkan. Seperti anak primata yang merajuk pada induknya. Bayangkan saja muka pucat plus tampang preman itu memperlihatkan ekspresi yang hampir mirip dengan puppy eyes. Sasuke saja mau muntah melihatnya.

Dan kenapa Hinata bisa terbawa pada akting aktor kacangan macam bocah itu? Mana pake pegangan tangan segala. Elus-elus rambut itu segala. Menyuapi bocah itu segala. Haaaah.. mengingat adegan drama opera sabun seperti itu bikin darah Sasuke mendidih.

Sasuke beranjak dari kursi belajarnya dan menghampiri tempat tidur. Dijatuhkan saja tubuhnya diatas kasur empuk itu. Masih dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk, dilihatnya langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan hampa.

Seandainya saja si setan merah itu tidak pura-pura sakit, pasti tadi Sasuke masih ada di kelas berduaan dengan Hinata. Berpegangan tangan. Saling menikmati waktu yang berlalu hanya berdua.

Tunggu dulu. Sebelum khayalannya lebih jauh, Sasuke mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian terakhir dia saat berada di menngingat mundur kejadiannya.

Kalau tidak salah, waktu itu dia sedang memeluk Hinata yang sedang menangis. Tubuh mungil itu begitu rapat padanya. Kedua tangan itu mencengkram kemeja Sasuke dengan sangat kuat. Oke.. untuk sementara lupakan dulu alasan kenapa wanitanya menangis.

Tak disangkanya tubuh itu begitu empuk dan lembut. Sangat nyaman saat dipeluk. Seandainya saja tiap hari bisa memeluk Hinata. Apalagi jika bisa memeluk Hinata tiap malam. Sasuke rela membuang bantal dan guling kesayangannya asalkan Hinata mau menggantikan peran benda-benda itu.

Lalu saat memeluk tubuh itu, Sasuke bisa mencium aroma tubuh Hinata –yang amat disukainya– dengan begitu jelas. Pada saat itu untungnya Sasuke setengah mati menahan agar tidak menundukkan wajahnya menuju perpotongan leher Hinata –dimana aroma itu menguar lebih kuat– dan menghirupnya dalam-dalam. Tentu saja kalau Sasuke benar melakukan hal itu, Hinata akan menampar pipinya, dan meninggalkannya dengan pandangan jijik. Tidak! Hal itu tidak boleh terjadi. Tapi bukan ide yang buruk juga sih. Mungkin Sasuke akan melakukannya nanti pada saat Hinata sudah benar-benar jadi miliknya. Oh ya, tentu saja menjadikan Hinata gulingnya juga.

Ah tunggu sebentar! Sasuke ingat sesuatu. Dengan segera ia bangkit menuju kamar mandi yang berada dalam kamarnya. Diambilnya kemeja sekolah yang tadi siang ia kenakan. Setelah itu, dia kembali ke kamar dan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur lagi.

Sasuke melebarkan kemeja itu dan mengangkatnya di udara. Diteliti pakaian itu. Terutama di titik dimana sekiranya masih ada jejak Hinata disana. Lalu dengan ragu, didekatkan kemeja itu ke wajahnya. Dihirup aromanya, berharap mungkin saja bau Hinata ada yang tertinggal. Dan entah karena memang cinta atau sugesti, atau karena dia memang begitu mengenal bau Hinata, dia bisa mencium bau tubuh wanita itu samar di kemejanya.

Ia menyeringai lalu berguman, "Masih ada.."

Setelah itu, didekapnya kemeja itu. Seolah kemeja itu ada seseorang yang ia dipirkan sedari tadi. Kembali ditatapnya langit-langit kamar. Pikirannya kembali menerawang ke kejadian tadi siang. Sebelum kejadian peluk-memeluk itu tentu saja pasti ada kejadian lain kan?

Sasuke ingat! Kejadian tarik-menarik. Dan berujung….

Seketika saja melompat dari tempat tidur. Kemeja yang tadi ia dekap pun terjatuh di lantai. Lalu dengan frustasi ia mengacak rambut hitamnya.

"Sial." Ujarnya. Diambil kembali kemeja itu dari lantai, lalu ditatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Kenapa tidak kena?" tanyanya pada kemeja.

Sasuke ingat. Benar-benar ingat. Seharusnya pada saat itu sedikit lagi dia dan Hinata akan berciuman. Padahal jarak diantara mereka sudah begitu tipis. Sejengkal pun tidak. Tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa mencium buah ranum yang begitu menggiurkan itu. Hinata pun terlihat seperti tidak keberatan.

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya lagi. Padahal itu adalah kesempatan yang bagus.

Eh? Kalau Hinata tidak keberatan, apakah berarti Hinata suka sama Sasuke? Entah kenapa setelah menyadari hal itu membuat jantung Sasuke berdetak lebih cepat. Antara gugup, cemas dan senang. Lalu tentu saja membuat Sasuke berharap lebih. Berarti pendekatannya selama ini menghasilkan peningkatan kan? Bisa dibilang sukses kan?

"Aaarrrgghh…" Sasuke mengerang frustasi. Memikirkan Hinata benar-benar membuatnya kacau tak karuan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur. Sambil tetap memeluk kemeja, lalu bersembunyi di bawah selimut bersama kemeja itu.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena telah membuatku begini, Hyuuga Hinata." gumam Sasuke pelan. Sangat pelan hingga tidak terdengar oleh dua pengintip yang rupanya sudah sedari tadi melihat tingkah laku aneh Sasuke.

Mereka memandang kasihan pada sosok yang terbalut selimut itu.

"Ibu lihat sendiri kan? Akhir-akhir ini dia memang seperti itu," tanya seorang laki-laki mirip Sasuke.

"Iya. I-ibu tidak percaya bahwa anak ku yang manis itu telah…" wanita yang disebut ibu itu sungguh terkejut hingga tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Jangan-jangan kepalanya terbentur sesuatu, makanya jadi konslet begitu."

"Itachi," panggil wanita itu.

"Ya bu." Sahut Itachi.

"Ku izinkan kamu untuk bolos kuliah, asalkan kamu mau menyelidiki apa sebab berubahnya adikmu itu."

Itachi tersenyum. "Tentu saja."

↗**Anne Garbo**

→**Notebook Letter←**

**Disclaimer : Naruto** milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning :** peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

Sangat tak biasa seorang Uchiha Sasuke bangun tidur saat matahari masih bersembunyi dari peraduan. Inginnya dia kembali tertidur namun nyatanya peri mimpi enggan membawanya pergi. Saking kesalnya Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menyeret tubuhnya ke kamar mandi.

Itachi terkejut begitu sampai di ruang makan. Tak percaya dia mendapati sesosok yang amat langka ditemui di pagi buta begini telah menyantap beberapa lembar roti. Dia melongo tak percaya apalagi saat menghampiri sosok itu telah berpakaian rapih. Sangat tak percaya bahkan sampai mencubit tangannya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu kurang sakit, sebaiknya pakai ini." Ucap seseorang di sebelah Itachi sambil mengangkat pisau makan yang diarahkan ke tangan Itachi, seperti ingin menusuknya dengan pisau itu.

Itachi dengan segera menarik tangannya. "Sa-sasuke? Kau masih sehat?" tanya Itachi tak percaya.

"Kelihatanya?" tanya Sasuke malas.

"Seperti orang yang kena amnesia." Jawab Itachi sambil menarik kursi di sebelah Sasuke dan duduk disana tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangan padanya.

Sasuke mendengus lalu menyantap potongan roti terakhirnya. Malas berurusan dengan Itachi, dia pun beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu untuk mengambil tas sekolahnya.

"Aku berangkat." Ucap Sasuke malas.

Itachi mengucek matanya kembali saat Sasuke sudah menghilang dari balik pintu. Selera makannya hilang dan dia ingin kembali ke kamar. "Aku pasti masih bermimpi."

→**Notebook Letter←**

Entah kenapa berangkat pagi membuat Sasuke semakin gondok. Masa orang keren begini harus jalan kaki ke halte bus terdekat untuk berangkat sekolah?

Kemarin mobilnya kena tilang karena sembarangan parkir di jalanan depan rumah sakit. Mau pakai mobil yang lain, tapi kunci ada di Otou-san nya. Tak mungkin kan dia pagi-pagi begini ketok pintu kamar orang tuanya yang entah masih terlelap atau tidak di dalam sana hanya untuk minta kunci mobil? Sasuke tertawa hambar membayangkan itu. Sudah pasti baru buka pintu aja udah di pelototin sama Otou-san nya, ah~ atau mungkin mendapatkan reaksi sama seperti Itachi. Mau pinjam mobil Itachi tapi malas meladeni Aniki 'merepotkan' satu itu. Mana motor Sasuke masih di bengkel lagi. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa miskin mendadak.

Sambil berjalan sesekali Sasuke melihat langit. Dia tak pernah melihat langit yang warnanya seperti ini. Yang jelas warna langit saat ini berbeda pada saat senja. Mirip-mirip sih, tapi tetap saja beda. Jadi apa ini yang namanya fajar? Pikir Sasuke norak.

Di perjalanannya dia melihat sepasang muda-mudi sedang asik bergandengan. Pemandangan yang membuatnya muak. Mereka bercakap-cakap ala pasangan yang baru saja jadian. Menggombal satu sama lain yang benar-benar tidak sadar kalau di dunia ini bukan hanya mereka saja yang tinggal.

"Tapi apa tidak kepagian berangkat jam segini?" tanya si pria.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan mau sarapan bersamamu." Jawab si wanita sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tangan si pria.

Entah kenapa setelah mendengar percakapan pasangan tadi, Sasuke terpikirkan sebuah ide baru untuk mengerjai si Hyuuga. Dan oh, seringai itu kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tak ada salahnya di coba." Gumamnya lalu kembali berjalan.

→**Notebook Letter←**

"Hinata-sama.." panggil pelayan kediaman Hyuuga dari balik pintu kamar Hinata.

Hinata membuka pintunya setengah terbuka lalu kembali menyisir rambutnya di sana. "Ya. Ada apa ya?"

Sang pelayan membungkuk hormat. "Maaf mengganggu pagi anda Hinata-sama. Tapi ada seorang tamu mencari anda."

Hinata mengernyit bingung. Diliriknya jam digital diatas meja belajarnya. Masih pukul 7 kurang. "Sepagi ini?" tanyanya.

Sang pelayan menggangguk. "Ya Hinata-sama. Beliau bilang bahwa beliau adalah teman nona, dan beliau ingin menjeput anda untuk berangkat sekolah bersama."

Hinata diam. 'Tapi aku kan belum sarapan,' pikirnya.

Apa jangan-jangan Kiba datang mengajaknya berangkat bersama sekalian latihan pagi? Tapi kalau Kiba tak mungkin datang sepagi ini. Lagipula jika ini Kiba tak mungkin pelayannya ini tidak menyebutkan namanya. Mana pakai 'beliau' segala yang dipakai. Terkesan orang penting saja tamu Hinata satu ini.

"Baiklah. Nanti aku akan turun kebawah. Tolong minta agar dia menunggu sebentar lagi ya."

Hinata menutup pintu kamarnya lalu berlari-lari kecil kearah cermin. Melanjutkan proses menyisir rambut panjangnya. Setelah cukup rapih ia kembali berlari-lari kecil menuju ruang tamu, tempat dimana tamunya menunggu. Kan kasihan kalau diminta tunggu lama-lama. Siapapun dia, Hinata akan minta pengertiannya untuk menunggu sedikit lebih lama sampai ia selesai sarapan.

Namun setelah sampai di ruang tamu, Hinata bingung. Kemana tamu yang katanya untuknya itu? Hinata berputar ditempat namun tak sedikitpun melihat sesosok manusia di ruangan ini. Apa jangan-jangan sudah pulang ya? Penasaran, Hinata akhirnya berjalan menuju pintu di rumahnya. Dibukanya pintu itu lalu diteliti sekeliling halaman depan rumahnya. Tetap tidak ada tanda siapa-siapa disana.

Apa orang itu sudah berangkat duluan karena terlalu lama menunggu Hinata ya? Tapi perasaan Hinata tidak lama deh. Seharusnya waktu menyisir rambutnya tak membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 5 menit dan waktu jalan dari kamarnya sampai ruang tamu ini tak sampai 5 menit juga.

Hinata menghela nafas. Mungkin orang itu terburu-buru hingga meninggalkannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Uchiha!" suara Neji terdengar begitu keras sampai-sampai Hinata yang sedang berjalan saja terlonjak kaget. Panik dengan apa yang terjadi pada sepupunya, segera Hinata menghampiri asal suara itu yang rupanya dari ruang makan.

Hinata berlari menuju ruang makan. Hinata berusaha mengerem saat sesosok tubuh menjulang lewat di depanya saat ia akan memasuki ruang makan. Karena pada saat itu Hinata hanya memakai kaos kaki selututnya, hingga saat mengerem bukanya berhenti ia malah terpeleset karena licin. Tak di duga bukanya menghindari sosok itu, Hinata malah menabraknya. Kepalanya membentur dada orang itu. Lalu sebelum mereka berdua terjatuh, sosok itu segera menangkap Hinata dan mengarahkan berat badanya balik ke Hinata hingga diperolehlah keseimbangan diantara keduanya.

Melihat orang yang dicarinya datang eh, malah mempersembahkan tubuhnya sendiri untuk dipeluk, maka Sasuke tak segan-segan menangkap tubuh itu dalam dekapanya. Dia tak peduli walaupun dipelototi oleh sepupunya di seberang meja sana.

"Aku datang untuk menjemputnya." Ujarnya santai.

Tanpa basa-basi Neji langsung melangkah mendekati mereka. Tapi dengan sigap Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya hingga hanya punggungnya saja yang menghadap Neji. Tentu saja melihat itu membuat Neji tambah geram.

"Kaaauuu!" Neji menggeram yang hanya dibalas tatapan datar dari Sasuke.

Hinata yang berada dalam dekapan Sasuke sebenernya sudah mau pingsan. Wajahnya memerah tak karuan. Campuran dari shock, malu dan ah Hinata kurang paham perasaan yang satu lagi. Pokoknya campur aduk deh.

"Sa-Sasuke-san.." panggil Hinata. Sasuke mengendurkan sedikit dekapannya agar ia bisa melihat Hinata. Kini jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat. Tapi Hinata yang lebih memikirkan pasokan udaranya sedang tak mau pusing dengan posisi ini. Kalau Sasuke yah.. pasti memanfaatkan kesempatan ini sebaik-baiknya.

".. se-sesak.." lanjut Hinata dengan nada manja. Yah,, bisa dibilang itu adalah permintaan tak langsung dari Hinata.

Sasuke menahan nafasnya. Bagaimana tidak, dengan jarak sesempit ini dengan wanita pujaanya. Wajahnya yang memerah. Pipi tembamnya menggembung sedikit. Bibirnya yang terlihat lezat itu lebih memerah dari biasanya. Nada suaranya yang manja itu. Rasanya Sasuke mau apa-apain Hinata sekarang juga. Secara Hinata udah ada ditanganya ini. Tapi karena masih sadar ada kakek gondrong di belakangnya, Sasuke hanya berusaha menahan kegilaanya ini setengah mati.

"Kau mau ku beri nafas buatan?" Atau mungkin juga tidak.

Wajah Hinata tambah memerah saat mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat itu. Tubuhnya tampak kaku apalagi saat Sasuke perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata.

Neji yang tak terima, apa yang dilakukan Uchiha muda itu pada sepupunya tersayang pun tak bisa diam saja. "Menjaulah darinya Uchiha! Kau membuatnya tak bisa benafas!"

Sasuke cuek tentu saja. Dia malah mempererat pelukanya. Seolah memberi kode pada Neji, 'berani mendekat, Hinata terjebak'. Neji yang juga entah kenapa paham akan situasinya mulai melangkah mundur sedikit demi sedikit. Nyawa sepupu kesayanganya lebih berharga.

"Sa-Sasuke-san.." panggil Hinata lagi dengan nada yang terdengar lebih lemah. Kasihan dia, sepertinya benar-benar sesak disana.

"Aku mengajakmu berangkat sekolah bersama." Ujar Sasuke santai.

Hinata mencoba sabar menghadapi makhluk satu ini. Berkomunikasi denganya bukan hanya dengan kalimat atau bahasa yang normal saja.

"Bo-bolehkan a-aku sa-sarapan dulu?" tanya Hinata. Masih merasakan sesak, tapi ia rasa lingkaran tangan Sasuke sedikit mengendur.

"Tidak. Kita akan sarapan bersama," jeda sebentar lalu Sasuke kembali melanjutkan. "Di jalan sambil berangkat ke sekolah."

Hinata yang entah kenapa tak mau ambil pusing pun menyetujui saran dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san ma-mau menungguku me-membereskan buku dan me-memakai sepatu?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk lalu melepaskan Hinata dari dekapanya. Akhirnya Hinata dapat bernafas lega. Tak menunggu waktu lama, Hinata langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Aku ikut." Sasuke memutuskan.

Saat itu juga Hinata menghentikan langkahnya.

"Berhenti disana atau kau berurusan denganku Uchiha muda!" ujar sebuah suara.

Sasuke menengok ke arah sumber suara itu. Tiba-tiba rasa gugup menyerang dirinya dalam sekali sentak.

"O-Otou-sama..." Kali ini Hinata merasa entah senang, entah takut.

→**Notebook Letter←**

Perjalanan berangat sekolah mereka berdua mendadak terasa makin sepi yang biasanya memang sudah sepi. Hinata juga merasa ada yang ganjil dengan keadaan Sasuke saat ini. Setelah ia kembali dari kamar usai membereskan buku dan tasnya, keadaan Sasuke mendadak berubah.

Dia diam. Berjalan pun hanya menatap aspal di jalan. Sebenarnya apa yang ayahnya lakukan hingga Sasuke jadi begini?

"Hinata.." panggil Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Hinata menengok tanda ia memberikan perhatiannya.

"Aku lapar." Ucap Sasuke lagi. "Ayo cari makan."

Sasuke membawa eh atau menarik Hinata ke pertokoan yang kebetulan mereka lewati. Namun karena ini masih terlalu pagi yah, jadi belum ada toko yang buka. Mengetahui kenyataan itu, Hinata menghela nafas kecewa. Kan dia juga lapar.

"Aku tau dimana tempat makan yang buka jam segini." Setelah mengucapkan itu tanpa segan Sasuke kembali menarik Hinata.

Sampailah mereka ke halte bus dan tak lama mereka sampai, sudah ada bus yang sampai hingga mereka tak perlu lama menunggu.

Sasuke menyuruh Hinata duduk di sampingnya. Karena ini masih terlalu pagi, jadi tak terlalu banyak orang di bus ini. Hinata duduk dengan santai di kursinya hingga ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Sasuke-san, buk-bukankah arah sekolah kita itu ke kanan? Ke-kenapa bus ini belok ke ki-kiri?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Kita memang tidak ke sekolah."

"Eh? Ta-tapi tadi kata Sasuke-san kita akan berangkat sekolah bersama. Itu berarti kan.."

"Iya kita akan ke sekolah. Tapi sebelumnya kita cari makan dulu."

Is everything is gonna be alright?

→**Notebook Letter←**

Hinata menghela nafas lega karena pada akhirnya dia berhasil duduk di kelas. Di kursinya. Menumpu wajahnya di meja kayu yang bersih tanpa coretan.

Saat ini ia tidak pedulikan dulu deh suara bisik-bisik yang terdengar di kelasnya. Yang penting saat ini ia sudah sampai di tempat semestinya ia berada pada jam segini. Tempat yang telah dibayar oleh Otou-sama nya untuk mendidiknya. Sejenak ia ingin lupakan dulu bahwa ia baru sampai sekolah ini pada jam istirahat pertama.

Ini pertama kalinya Hinata datang terlambat ke sekolah. Dan sampe jam istirahat pula. Berarti sekitar 4-5 mata pelajaran yang ia tidak ikuti. Hinata pesimis kalau di absenya dia dianggap masuk tadi.

Semua ini gara-gara teman sebangkunya yang membawanya jalan-jalan entah kemana. Padahal tadi katanya hanya cari makan, tapi ternyata mampir kesana-kemari karena tidak dapat tempat dan menu yang pas untuk sarapan.

"Hinata!" panggil sebuah suara. Hinata yakin ini suara Kiba. Diangkat wajahnya dari atas meja untuk menatap Kiba. "Ku kira kau menghilang atau bagaimana. Habis tadi aku telepon ke rumahmu, katanya kau sudah berangat sekolah."

Hinata hanya tersenyum lemah.

"Kau dari mana saja? Kenapa baru sampai?" tanya Kiba.

'Kamu tak tau apa yang aku lalui, Kiba..' pikir Hinata miris.

→**Notebook Letter←**

Jam pulang sekolah.

Sasuke melirik ke arah kanan. Dilihatnya Hinata yang sedang terburu-buru membereskan bukunya. Hanya ada satu kesimpulan yang terjadi, yaitu Hinata akan kembali menjenguk setan merah satu itu.

"Kau mau kesana lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah!" Hinata terkejut saat Sasuke bersuara. Seperti orang yang tertangkap basah saja dia.

"Ke rumah sakit?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Ga-gaara sudah pulang. A-aku akan menjenguk di rumahnya."

"Oh."

Saat Hinata berdiri dan hendak beranjak, Sasuke kembali menahan tangannya. Entah kenapa Hinata yang mulai tak ambil pusing dengan kegiatan ini pun hanya membalikkan badanya dan menatap penuh tanya kepada si pelaku.

"Kita berangkat bareng." Ucap Sasuke. "Aku juga ingin menjenguk seta – bocah itu."

Tanpa menunggu respon dari orang yang dicegahnya, Sasuke segera mengambil tasnya dan menarik Hinata keluar kelas. Hinata dia saja saat ditarik Sasuke. Entah kenapa kejadian ini sudah tidak asing lagi dalam kesehariannya. Apalagi setelah insiden tadi pagi.

Sasuke jadi giat ke rumah Sabaku heh? Pasti ada alasannya. Apalagi kalau bukan melihat tingkah laku ataupun ide konyol dari si setan merah satu itu. Memikirkan hal tidak masuk akal apa lagi yang akan dia mainkan. Ah, tapi ini saja sudah cukup tak masuk akal. Kemarin koma, dan hari ini sudah bisa kembali di rumah? Bocah Sabaku itu tidak cocok jadi sutradara rupanya.

→**Notebook Letter←**

Niatnya Hanabi datang ke kediaman Sabaku hanya untuk mengecek segala persiapan yang ada karena dia yakin kakak tersayangnya akan kembali menjenguk Gaara. Namun apa yang ia dapat saat ia sampai di depan kediaman itu sungguh tak bisa ia percaya. Seorang Sabaku Gaara sedang bersandar di pintu gerbang. Berpakaian rapih. Tak tampak satu goresan atau memar sedikitpun di kulit pucatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" omel Hanabi. Ia berlari dari tempatnya menuju hadapan Gaara dengan terburu-buru. "Nee-chan sebentar lagi akan datang. Cepat masuk dan pakai perban sana!" perintah Hanabi.

Tangan mungilnya berusaha mendorong tubuh Gaara agar beranjak, namun sia-sia. Gaara tak bergeser sama sekali dari tempatnya.

Geram, akhirnya Hanabi mencubit pinggang Gaara. "Cepat masuk! Atau kau akan kubuat jadi mumi disini juga, sekarang juga!" ancam Hanabi.

Tapi lagi-lagi tidak mempan. Gaara sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Hanabi.

Semakin kesal, Hanabi mulai memukul Gaara dengan tasnya. "Maumu apa sih?!" tanya Hanabi frustasi.

Gaara menggerakkan tanganya untuk menangkap tangan Hanabi yang masih saja memukulinya dengan tas. Hanabi terkejut mendapatkan respon dari Gaara. tapi entah kenapa respon itu bukanlah respon yang ia inginkan. "Ini tak berguna. Sudah cukup."

Hanabi berusaha berontak. "Apa maksudmu? Apanya yang tidak berguna? Kepala mu terbentur hah?"

Gaara tetap saja mengabaikan Hanabi. Dia tak pula melepaskan tangan Hanabi. Sampai tak lama, ia mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang ditunggunya.

"Ga-Gaara.."

Hanabi membatu sesaat setelah mendengar suara lembut itu. Ah, tentu saja bukan suara dari makhluk halus kok. Yang dimaksud dengan suara lembut disini adalah suara Nee-chan nya. Hyuuga Hinata.

→**TBC←**

Haii,, semuanya.. Miss me? Hahahaha Anne harap semuanya pada kangen sama Anne seperti Anne kangen sama rembulan (?) eh kalian.. ciyeee

Makasih kepada semua yang membaca dan mereview. Anne senang sekali dapat kehomatan bisa terus publish coret2an Anne disini. Yeeeaaahh.. mari kita mulai SBR nya :

. Lily Purple Lily : Hinata suka gak ya? Itu nanti akan terungkap di chap depan kayaknya. Gpp plin plan, Anne juga plin plan soalnya. Itu terbawa suasana. Anne juga jadi mau kissu bantal pas ketik adegan itu (loh, jadi buka aib?!)

. Dewi Natalia : Iya kanjeng...ini dilanjutkan kok

. suzu aizawa kim : aaaaa aneh ya? Hahaha Anne gak kepikiran kesana. Cuma kepikiran sepasang anak kecil yang kebanyakan duit dan punya ide. So, kenapa gak di buat ide besar2an aja? Walaupun dipatahkan oleh Sasuke juga sihh.. = 3 = *bersiul-siul

. chiaki arishima : hahaha tanda tangan? Humm mau gak yah? Hahaha thanks atas ucapan selamatnya. Anne jadi berasa tambah tua.

. Mamoka : hah benarkah tiap chap kesanya beda? Wah,, mamoka bebener punya sense yang bagus.. (muji mamoka apa muji fic sendiri?) kali ini kesanya apa?

. AraiiRyuuzaki : makasih ^ ^ ini sudah lanjuut

. lawliet uzumakie : salam kenal.. gpp Anne seneng makin banyak silent reader yang muncul nih.. jadi makin banyak kenalannya. Thanks ya udah mau muncul ke ff yang gaje ini.

. Deshe Lusi : Hanabi piliiiihhh.. di next chap mungkin akan terungkap sedikit inner nya Hanabi. Ditunggu yah.

. jiiee : Wah,, Anne dapet 4 jempol.. tenang aja.. di chap ini dia makin OOC kok. Liat aja diatas. Ahahahaha..

. Amai Yuki : Wah,, berarti Amai bebener jago menebak. Tau tidak, Anne untuk mengintip kegiatan SasuHina sampai2 minjem jubah tebus pandangnya harry potter biar bisa liat dari deket. Tapi gak dapet ide untuk di masukin ke blog. Mungkin terlalu doki doki kayaknya.

. Ryuuka Nanaka : Tenang aja,, SBR Anne usahain selalu ada di tiap chap, dan tak ada review yang Anne lewatkan (kecuali klo khilaf). Fufufufu,, masalah ending,, hum.. gimana yaak? Hukumanya apa yak?

. Kazoku Nozomi : Wah,, welcome back~! Gaara itu masih bocah. Toh apalagi yang bikin rencana itu Hanabi yang lebih bocah. Disini Anne gak buat Gaara jadi seorang master strategi, toh sekolah aja dia bolos = 3=

. Sabaku No'ruki-Chan : Jangankan dikau. Daku saja juga bingung. Tapi anne harus konsisten.. dan kali ini sekali Sasuke tetep Sasuke. Tp gomen, update nya agak lama.

. Ryu Matsuda : Salam kenal Ryu. Tak apa g review, tapi setidaknya baca. Ini soon after kamu pm dan review kan? Ohoho

Untuk semuanyaa,, sekali lagi terimakasih. Special thanks bagi temen2 yang dari grub wa. Kalian mau nunggu dan mau baca udah seneng banget dah. Yosh,, sepertinya ada 2 atau 3 chap lagi ini akan tamat. Sebelumnya Anne juga minta maaf dulu pernah bilang kalo NBL ini gak nyampe 10 chap. Tapi ternyata nyampe toh. Yah, doakan aja biar lancar yaa..

Trakhir,,, adakah yang mau me review? Pesan, salam, kritik, saran, love letter pun tak apa.. fufufu

See you in the next chap~!

Thanks

Best Regards,

Anne Garbo.


	9. Page Nine

Sasuke memainkan pensil di tanganya dengan malas. Buku teks Hinata yang ia pinjam sesaat sebelum pulang sekolah pun – tumben sekali – tidak menjadi pusat perhatianya. Kepalanya terasa kosong dan dia benar-benar tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada apapun.

Semua ini gara-gara kejadian sore tadi.

↗**Anne Garbo**

→**Notebook Letter←**

**Disclaimer : Naruto** milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning :** peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

"Ga-Gaara.." panggil Hinata begitu tiba tak jauh dari kediaman Sabaku.

Ekspresi keheranan jelas terpancar dari wajahnya. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang berada tak jauh di belakangnya. Mereka terpaku beberapa detik melihat Gaara dan Hanabi yang sedang sibuk sendiri.

Melihat Hinata datang, Gaara melepaskan tangan Hanabi dari genggamanya. Melipat tangan di depan dada, lalu menyapa dengan gaya biasanya. "Lama!" sapanya.

Hanabi yang mendapatkan kebebasan dari genggaman Gaara pun berusaha menghilangkan hawa keberadaanya dengan cara diam dan mengendap-endap kebelakang tubuh Gaara. Niatnya begitu, tapi Gaara sengaja menggeser tubuhnya agar sosok Hanabi dapat terlihat kembali. Dan Hanabi pun berusaha bersembunyi lagi.

Hinata diam bukan tanda bahwa dia paham. Dia diam justru karena bingung ingin mengajukan pertanyaan yang mana dulu. Adanya sosok Gaara yang tiba-tiba sehat luar biasa tanpa luka seperti ini, adanya kehadiran Hanabi yang entah sejak kapan bisa akrab dengan Gaara, lalu.. lalu.. lalu.. haah, kepala Hinata rasanya pening sekali.

"Bi-bisakah.. a-ada yang.. bu-bukanya… uuhhh.,," keluh Hinata. Membuat satu kalimat saja rasanya sangat sulit untuknya.

Sasuke maju selangkah, menepuk punggung Hinata untuk menarik perhatian dari wanita yang kebingungan itu. Saat Hinata telah menengok, dipindahkan tanganya ke puncak kepala gadis itu dan ditepuknya pelan. "Tenang dulu.." ucapnya dengan nada sebijaksana mungkin.

Gaara mendecih melihat Sasuke yang sedang memanfaatkan situasi. Decihan yang cukup keras hingga membuat Sasuke mengengok dan memamerkan seringaianya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau bisa tiba-tiba sehat?" tanya Sasuke.

Gaara memutar bola matanya, malas menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke. Dia juga muak pada pria emo itu. Muak karena gaya sok tidak tahu dari om om menyebalkan itu.

"Oh, selamat siang Hanabi.." sapa Sasuke pada makhluk kecil yang bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Gaara.

Tubuh Hanabi bergidik. Tidak dibalas sapaan itu olehnya. 'Pura-pura jadi pagar! Pura-pura jadi pagar! Pura-pura jadi pagar!' pikiran Hanabi berkomat-kamit.

Gaara melirik ke belakang sebentar lalu kembali memandang sosok angkuh di depanya. "Berkat kunjungan kalian kemarin, sekarang aku sudah sembuh total.." ketus Gaara.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran. Sungguh dia tak mengerti pada apa yang dipikirkan oleh anak bocah satu ini. Kemarin berrsandiwara menjadi orang sakit, lalu hari ini berani muncul di hadapanya dalam keadaan sehat. Memangnya dia bodoh atau apa. Sasuke juga percaya Hinata tidak sepolos itu hingga terjebak dalam acting kacangan seperti ini. Apa yang sebenarnya Gaara rencanakan, dia tak sedikitpun mengerti.

"Hinata, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" pinta Gaara langsung pada Hinata, mengindahkan dua orang yang sedari tadi mengganggu tujuanya hari ini.

Gaara melangkah mendekati Hinata. Meraih tanganya lalu menariknya sedikit jauh dari Sasuke dan Hanabi agar mendapatkan sedikit ruang privasi.

Heranya, Sasuke membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Ia hanya melihat mereka yang kian menjauh. Tidak ada protes, ataupun sanggahan. Sayangnya Gaara sedikit kecewa karena itu, entah kenapa.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lebih dulu?" tanya Gaara. Nada datarnya entah kenapa terasa agak berbeda di telinga Hinata.

Hinata membuka mulutnya, namun ditutup kembali. Ayolah, masa masih bingung juga.

"A.." ucapnya. Hinata mengangkat salah satu tanganya ke pipi Gaara. "Ka-kamu be-benar sudah sehat?" ucap Hinata pada akhirnya. Dia menyerah pada tanda tanya dan mulai bertanya hal yang lain saja.

Gaara menyentuh tangan Hinata yang menempel di pipinya. Tangan wanita itu terasa gemetar membuatnya merasa bersalah. "Maaf membuatmu khawatir."

Hinata tersenyum. Masa bodoh dengan keanehan ini. Asalkan Gaara sehat, walaupun misterius kenapa, dia akan tetap senang.

Sementara itu, Sasuke menghampiri Hanabi yang masih terbengong melihat kepergian Gaara dan Hinata yang rupanya cuma bergeser beberapa meter dari mereka. Kelihatanya Hanabi sedang serius memperhatikan apa yang mereka berdua lakukan di ujung jalan sana hingga tidak menyadari Sasuke mendekat.

"Oi!" sapa Sasuke.

Hanabi hampir terlonjak karena panggilan dadakan itu. "Apa!" balasnya ketus. Ia kini melihat Sasuke sebal. Sorry saja ya, tadi dia takut dan menciut itu bukan karena takut ada Sasuke. Tapi karena takut ada Hinata.

"Apa yang bocah itu rencanakan?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa basi.

"Tidak tau."

"Serius?"

"Aku beneran gak tau!" jawab Hanabi bersikeras. "Pokoknya kita cukup lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi." Lanjutnya. 'Lagipula aku juga tidak ingin si merah itu berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Bisa gawat kalau begitu'

→**Notebook Letter←**

Gaara memasih menikmati tangan Hinata di pipinya. Masih menikmati senyum ramah Hinata. Masih menikmati keberadaan mereka berdua, yang walaupun ia tau bahwa mereka masih diawasi oleh dua orang disana.

Hinata pula masih tidak paham pada apa yang terjadi. Tapi Gaara yang baik-baik saja sudah cukup baginya.

Namun, tiba-tiba ada rasa tak enak yang ia rasakan. Kali ini lebih rumit daripada saat ia bertemu dengan Gaara tadi. Ada rasa dimana ia ingin sekali melihat ke arah Sasuke, memastikan apakah orang itu masih disana. Mungkin ini rasa tak enak karena dia yang membawa Sasuke kesini, pikir Hinata.

Seketika Hinata lupa akan keberadaan Gaara. Secepat rasa cemas yang baru saja menjangkitinya, ia menengok ke arah Sasuke. Dia dapat melihat Sasuke dan Hanabi sama-sama menatap ke arahnya. Anehnya, entah kenapa ada rasa kelegaan tersendiri di dadanya. Ia tersenyum, dan tak sadar bahwa tanganya telah turun dari pipi Gaara.

Gaara membulatkan matanya. Dengan mata yang tak lagi menatapnya, dengan tangan yang tak lagi dapat di genggamnya, dengan senyum yang tak lagi ditujukan padanya. Gaara kecewa. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan kini ternyata lebih sakit dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

Hinata sedikit tersentak kaget saat merasakan tepukan di kedua bahunya. Ia melihat ke arah Gaara. Wajah pria itu yang biasanya tak berekspresi kini menampilkan ekspresi entah marah, entah gugup. Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Hinata.." panggilnya.

"Ya?" Hinata menyahut sambil memiringkan kepalanya, tanda tak mengerti.

"..aku menyukaimu!" ucap Gaara dengan lantang.

Hinata terkejut. Begitu pula dengan dua orang yang sedari tadi hanya menatap mereka dari jauh. Rupanya suara Gaara terdengar sampai sana.

"A-apa?" Hinata bertanya karena takut salah dengar.

"Aku mencintaimu. Apa itu kurang jelas hah?"

Hinata mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Kaget? Sangat! Bingung? Apalagi!

"Ga-gaara, a-aku.." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Karena mungkin ia takut pada tatapan Gaara yang terlalu lurus padanya.

"Hanya menganggapmu sebagai adik." Gaara melanjutkan kalimat Hinata yang ia potong.

Hinata tersentak. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Gaara dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Padahal bukan itu yang ingin ia katakan. Ia tadi hanya ingin bilang kalau ia masih belum mengerti. Namun kalimat Gaara juga tidak salah. Hinata memang menganggap Gaara sebagai adiknya saja.

Mendengar pernyataan cinta Gaara membuat Hanabi tidak bisa diam. Ingin rasanya ia pergi ke sana, dan rencana nya itu akan berhasil kalau saja Sasuke tidak menahanya. Well, Hanabi juga tau bahwa Sasuke sebenarnya ingin kesana juga. Tapi entah mungkin 'Pride Uchiha' menahanya. Bagaimanapun, Hanabi tidak begitu paham jalan pikiran orang satu ini.

Kembali ke Gaara dan Hinata..

Gaara melapaskan genggaman tanganya dari pundak Hinata. Dilipat tanganya di dada, dan menampilan kembali sosok angkuhnya.

"Aku paling benci ekspresimu saat ini!" tukasnya. "Pura-pura tidak tau, pura-pura tidak mengerti. Padahal dari dulu kau tau aku punya perasaan lebih dari seorang adik!"

Tubuh Hinata bergetar. Lagi-lagi ditundukkan wajahnya untuk menghindari tatapan intimidasi dari Gaara. Ada dorongan untuk mengeluarkan air mata begitu mendengar kata-kata Gaara yang dingin, tapi Hinata ingin menahanya.

Memang benar. Hinata dari dulu sudah sempat berpikiran bahwa Gaara memiliki perasaan yang lain mengingat sikapnya yang berbeda. Namun ditampiknya dugaan itu karena umur Gaara yang terbilang masih muda dan 'bau kencur'. Belum lagi Hinata takut karena disini posisinya dia adalah yang lebih tua dari Gaara. Bagaimanapun, pengalaman cinta Hinata yang berkisar 0% itu membuatnya tidak mengerti semuanya.

"Ga-gaara.." panggil Hinata dengan suara amat pelan. Semoga saja Gaara tidak sadar akan adanya getar kesedihan di suaranya.

"Setidaknya aku hanya ingin kau sadar," ucapnya. "Itulah tujuan aku mengatakanya disini, saat ini."

Hinata membatu saat Gaara tak lagi menghadapnya. Tidak pula memunggunginya, hanya saja wajah Gaara tidak lagi ada untuknya. "Dan aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita yang biasa."

Mata Hinata semakin memburam. Bukan. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Dia tidak ingin Gaara berubah.

"Sekarang hanya akan ada dua pilihan. Kau yang menganggapku seperti caraku menganggapmu, atau…" Gaara mulai melangkah perlahan. "..kau yang menganggapku sebagai orang asing."

Setelah itu Gaara benar-benar pergi. Melewati Sasuke dan Hanabi yang masih terpaku melihat Hinata yang menangis. Memasuki gerbang kediaman keluarga Sabaku.

Hanabi tidak bisa diam. Sedari tadi dia jengah akan tindakan si Sabaku muda itu. Dikejarnya Gaara. Diraih tanganya dan ditariknya kasar hingga dengan tenaga seperti itu dapat membuat Gaara berhenti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!" tanya Hanabi dengan nada yang tak bisa dibilang tenang. Dia marah.

Gaara diam. Melihat sosok kecil yang sedang memegang tanganya. Wajah sosok itu memerah karena menahan amarah. Dia paham, dia mengerti apa yang membuat Hanabi marah.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya!" bentak Hanabi lagi.

Gaara mengacuhkan Hanabi. Matanya malah memandang awan gelap di langit sana.

"Brainstorm," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Hanabi terpekur. Apa dia bilang?

"Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak pernah mempelajarinya di sekolah." Ujar Gaara meremehkan.

"Kau belajar?" tanya Hanabi. Ah, bukan itu yang seharusnya dijadikan focus untuk saat ini.

Gaara menghembuskan nafas bosan saat mendengar pertanyaan Hanabi. "Aku ingin dia tahu apa yang ku pikir. Dan aku ingin dia memilih."

Gaara sudah ingin berjalan, tapi tangan Hanabi masih saja menahanya. "Tidakkah kau tau bahwa itu tadi adalah tindakan yang ceroboh. Bagaimana jika Nee-chan tidak memilihmu? Kau tadi lihat kalau dia tertekan."

Gaara mengambil tangan Hanabi untuk menjauh dari tanganya. Tapi sia-sia. Begitu lepas, Hanabi siap mengambil tanganya lagi. Dia paling malas berbicara panjang lebar, dan Hanabi tidak mau berhenti sebelum ia paham maksudnya.

"Justru karena itu aku mengatakanya. Agar dia berpikir bahwa ada aku disampingnya, dan menimbulkan dampak jika aku tidak ada." Gaara mendengus. "Dia mungkin saat ini masih memikirkan kalimatku, dan mungkin juga dia akan terus merasa bersalah dan memilihku nanti."

Mata Hanabi membulat. Tidak dapat dipercaya olehnya kalau Gaara bisa seperti ini.

Melihat Hanabi yang seperti orang shock, Gaara melanjutkan, "Aku tau ini rencana jahat, dan kemungkinanya 50:50. Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba."

Setelah itu Gaara kembali mengambil tangan Hanabi untuk dilepaskan dari tanganya. "Sudah puas? Sekarang tinggalkan aku!" perintahnya.

Lagi-lagi, Hanabi tidak mengerti kenapa dia tetap tidak terima pada rencana Gaara. Ditarik tangan itu lagi, dan tentu saja menimbulkan kekesalan bagi si setan merah.

"Bagaimana aku bisa diam jika caramu seperti ini?" Hanabi berkata.

Gaara yang memang sedari tadi sudah menahan kekesalanya pun akhirnya menarik Hanabi membuat tubuh mereke mendekat lalu Gaara agak sedikit menunduk untuk mempertemukan kening mereka.

"Memangnya aku tidak tau kalau kau menjadikanku taruhan?" ucapnya dengan nada mengancam.

Setelah itu ia benar-benar pergi karena Hanabi tidak bisa menahanya lagi.

Wajahnya memerah. Entah dia heran sendiri apakah dia deman atau takut karena ancaman Gaara tadi. Tapi kalau takut bukanya dia pucat, tapi kok malah merona?

"Pasti dia sedang demam dan aku ketularan." Hanabi menyimpulkan.

→**Notebook Letter←**

Kembali ke Hinata.

Sasuke mendekati Hinata secara perlahan. Nah, dia tidak jago pada masalah-masalah seperti ini nih, jadi dia hanya diam saja. Tapi dengan diam saja tidak akan mengeringkan airmata si Hyuuga. Dia benar-benar bingung.

Hanya ada satu ide yang terlintas di pikiranya, yaitu menarik si Hyuuga ke dalam pelukanya dan membiarkan dia menangis disana. Lalu entah kenapa rasa sakit Hinata jadi terbagi pada dirinya. Tentu saja beda dengan pelukan yang kemarin, dan rasa sakit yang kemarin. Kali ini, Sasuke benar-benar mengerti rasanya patah hati.

Sulitnya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.

→**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebentar….**

**.**

**.**

Itachi terheran-heran saat melihat adik kandungnya berjalan lesu menuju rumah.

Saat itu, ia baru saja pulang dari sekolah Sasuke. Ngapain? Niatnya dia ingin menginvestigasi si adik, tapi setelah ditunggu bermenit-menit hingga hitungan jam, si adik tak tampak juga. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang tanpa tau kalau Sasuke sebenanya telah pulang lebih awal.

Bagaimana dia tidak heran loh. Itu Sasuke, adiknya. Keturunan Uchiha dan mempunyai pride yang tak kalah jauh dari ayah mereka. Tapi saat ini ia melihat si Sasuke sedang berjalan, dan dengan tidak semangat pula. Dimana ego nya?

Itachi merasa dia telah melewatkan sesuatu yang penting.

Tak taukah kau Itachi, kalau Sasuke baru saja patah hati?

→**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Beneran**

**.**

Dan Chap ini berakhir dengan gaje nya. Tolong..tolong.. jangan pukuli Anne, jangan lempari Anne.

Anne sadar kalo Anne kelamaan update, jalan cerita galau mendadak, gak mendengarkan apa kata reader sekalian dan ini makin gak jelas ya ceritanya?

Anne minta maaf bikin semuanya kecewa. Udah pendek, update nya lama, ceritanya gak jelas pula T_T.. iya..iya.. Anne tau Anne salah T_T

Dengan galaunya Anne mulai SBR kita :

Welly : Maaf menunggu lama. Sasu memang Anne buat ooc, atas keegoisan Anne. Welly feelingnya tepat. Gaara memang mau jujur. GaaHanabi ya? Hum.. lihat saja oke?

Moku-Chan : aku bosen di tagih mulu sama eby #plak #author macam apa itu! Tapi aku gak bosen minta kamu cepet2 update~!

Sabaku No'Ruki-Chan : Hahaha.. Gimana kalo Gaara kita bagi ramai-ramai? Soalnya Anne juga mau *digebukmasa*

Maple Lattes14 : masalah itu,, nanti akan muncul di chap berikutnya, berikutnya lagi berikutnya, berikutnya, berikutnya.. #Plak *pokoknya akan muncul tapi Anne belum tau disisipin di chap mana

Amai Yuki : Kiba pasti menang, dan Hanabi akan kalah. Tapi….. *sok misterius*

Lily Purple Lily : Aku senang Lily tertawa di chap yang itu, dan maaf klo bikin kecewa di chap ini T_T

Suzu Aizawa Kim : Misteri biarlah jadi misteri karena kalo dijelasin nanti tidak jadi misteri #ditabok Suzu

Chiaki Arishima : Kohai itu tidak akan muncul lagi. Dia sudah hilang ditelan bumi dan dibuang sama authornya.

Zae-hime : gpp baru review, Gaara menyerah? Entahlah.. Yups.. aku akan terus berusaha, dan doakan semoga rajin ngetik T_T

Aden L kazt : Sasu jangan di bawa ke RSJ, cukup bawa ke rumah Anne pasti langsung sembuh. Yang dibicarakan Sasu dan Hiashi nanti akan muncul, tapi g tau kapan. Lalu, rencana Gaara.. sudah dibahas sedikit di atas.

Kazuko Nozomi : Gaara gak ketahuan, tapi memberitahu *halah* em.. Neji belum muncul ya? Oia,,, hahahaha… yosh ini sudah update.

Chooteisha Yori : Sasuke gak mesum, dia Cuma kasmaran

Deshe Lusi : Galau ya Hanabi mau sama siapa? Anne juga _ ah~ banyak yang nanyain part itu..

Hasegawa Michiyo Gled : Ini Update lagi! Tapi maaf lama. Ya ampuuunnn aku dibilang unyu. *pegangan sama tiang biar gak terbang* Tenang aja, endingnya SasuHina #spoiler

Coccoon : Yuuhuu juga.. maaf ya kalo kecewa sama chap ini yang sangat beda dari chap lainya. Udah gak santai ya? Boring ya? Ketebak ya? Kamu menanti kenistaan mereka? Walah,, banyak suka yang nista2 rupanya hahahahaha

Sekian dulu cuap-cuap dari Anne. Maaf sekali lagi maaf yee.. Anne merasa berdosa bila chap nya kayak gini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.. Anne.. itu.. aaa…

See u in the next chap

Regards,

Anne Garbo


	10. Page Ten

Seperti biasa, Kiba selalu datang ke sekolah saat masih sedikit penghuni yang datang untuk latihan pagi. Gini-gini pria bermarga Inuzuka itu orangnya rajin bangun pagi-pagi buta hanya untuk melakukan kegiatan favoritnya. Jadi, berangkat pagi adalah kegiatan rutinnya.

Sambil bersiul-siul ia berjalan di lorong yang sepi. Mengacak rambut coklat jabriknya yang terlihat berantakan karena sehabis lari sepanjang jalan rumah sampai ke sekolah. Sebelah tangannya lagi diletakkan di saku.

'Brak' Kiba membuka pintu kasar. Kebiasaan pagi lainnya. Yah, hanya di pagi hari kan dia dapat kesempatan melakukan ini tanpa ada yang marah? Kalau di rumah, pasti sudah dilempari panci sama Hana, kakak perempuannya.

"Yang sopan!" gerutu sebuah suara.

'Suara gaib!' pikir Kiba.. Bagaimana tidak, sepanjang sejarah dia datang pagi, tidak pernah ada suara yang membalas di kelas. Kelas selalu dalam keadaan sepi. Walaupun dia banting pintu sambil bilang "I love you Anne~!" juga tidak ada yang orang yang tahu.

Kiba melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam. Perhalan-lahan karena takut kalau suara tadi suara gaib beneran. "Ha-haloo.. ada orang?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Tidak ada jawaban. Kiba meneguk ludah sebentar baru melangkah masuk ke dalam.

Di dalam, matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok hitam sedang duduk di kursi paling belakang. Saat itu cahaya terlihat minim karena seluruh jendela kelas masih tertutup tirai.

Itu penampakan…

Penampakan Uchiha Sasuke. Kiba bersyukur atas matanya yang jeli di tengah gelapnya kelas. Terimakasih pada Hana yang telah memberikanya banyak sayur-sayuran terutama wortel.

↗**Anne Garbo**

→**Notebook Letter←**

**Disclaimer : Naruto** milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning :** peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, mohon agar jangan diinjak

Kiba bukan satu-satunya orang yang terkejut ketika menemukan Uchiha Sasuke duduk di kursinya. Hampir semua teman sekelasnya, bahkan guru-guru yang masuk. Kejadian langka ini tentu saja menjadi gosip panas di seluruh sekolah.

Sasuke tidak peduli. Terserah mereka mau bicara apa tentangnya. Pokoknya hari ini Sasuke lagi suram. Ya.. suram. Suram karena orang yang paling ia nanti-nanti untuk datang, dan alasan dia secara ajaib ada di sekolah pagi-pagi buta tidak datang. Hyuuga Hinata tidak masuk sekolah.

Kiba khawatir pada keadaan si Uchiha saat ini. Apalagi dia adalah saksi bisu, orang pertama yang menemukan Uchiha ini secara abnormal muncul penampakanya di sekolah. Ia menghampiri si Uchiha lalu menegurnya pelan.

"Boleh duduk di sini?" tanyanya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pemuda berambut raven itu ia pun menggeser kursi dan duduk di sana, di kursi yang seharusnya diisi oleh Hinata. "Sepertinya kurang lebih aku tahu kenapa kau begini." Si pria Inuzuka itu melanjutkan.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela dan mulai menatap Kiba. "Kenapa dia tidak masuk?" tanyanya _to the point_.

"Sakit, katanya." Kiba menjawab, Sasuke ber-ohh ria. "Padahal tadi malam dia masih baik-baik saja di kamar."

Sasuke melotot. Apa katanya? Tadi malam? Di kamar?

Kiba yang merasakan aura tak enak pun buru-buru menjelaskan, "Tadi malam dia memintaku datang untuk curhat. Dia menceritakan segalanya. Hanya cerita, oke? Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih."

Sasuke mendecih kesal. Harus dengan cara bagaimana lagi sih memberitahu si Hyuuga itu agar dia ingat untuk tidak membawa pria ke kamar. Sekalipun itu si pria anjing. Meski sahabat, dia bisa saja jadi seekor serigala.

"Aku tahu ini mengejutkan. Jangankan kau, aku juga tidak menyangka anak kecil itu bisa melakukan hal nekat. Oke, aku tahu dia memang sering nekat, tapi kejadian kemarin sangat di luar pemikiran kita berdua, 'kan?"

Kiba menatap lurus pada Sasuke. Mengharapkan sedikit tanggapan. Minimal kata 'hn' andalannya yang jadi tanggapan. Itu pertanyaan loh, ada tanda tanyanya, tapi kenapa si Uchiha tidak mau memberi jawaban? Ternyata memang sia-sia. Si Uchiha itu masih diam saja seolah menunggu Kiba pergi secepatnya.

"Oke. Singkatnya saja!" Kiba kembali berbicara. "Pokoknya kau tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan ini! Selagi anak kecil itu menjauh, disitu kesempatanmu untuk mendekati Hinata. Buat dia lupa sama keberadaan si Gaara daaaannnn… buat dia memilihmu." Jelas Kiba panjang dan lebar.

"Berisik Inu!" gerutu Sasuke.

Kiba diam. Heran? Ya tentu saja. Sebagai sahabat yang baik dia sudah mau loh, memberikan wejangan-wejangan demi keberhasilan Sasuke. Nah ini, malah dibilang berisik. Lagian namanya itu Inuzuka, bukan Inu! Kalau bukan Uchiha, sudah dijitak nih sama Kiba.

"Memangnya kau pikir kenapa aku datang pagi-pagi?" tanyanya retoris dengan nada mengancam.

"Eh?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu kalau ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus." Sasuke menyeringai. "Memangnya kau pikir siapa aku?"

Kiba menjatuhkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Tubuhnya lemas seperti ada sedikit roh keluar dari tubuhnya. "Kalau begitu bilang dari tadi."

"Makanya kubilang, berisik."

Balik terpojok, Kiba hanya bisa mendecih sebal lalu bangkit dari kursi. Tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku. Matanya menatap sebal kepada si Uchiha. "Pokoknya kau jenguk saja dia pulang sekolah!"

Baru saja si pemuda Inuzuka mau melangkahkan kakinya, suara si Uchiha menginterupsinya, "Tidak bisa!"

Kiba menengok. "Kenapa?"

"Lagi dapat cobaan dari calon mertua." Sasuke menjawab santai.

Kiba mengangkat alis. "Cobaan?"

"Pokoknya kau saja yang jenguk dia. Dan berikan ini." Sasuke diam sebentar untuk merogoh tasnya. Mengambil satu buku bersampul ungu. "Itu punyanya. Ku kembalikan."

Setelah itu ia kembali menghadap ke jendela dengan tatapan tak minat. Sedangkan Kiba? Dia sedang memandang heran pada buku teks bersampul ungu lalu berganti ke Sasuke.

"Dasar orang aneh!"

→**Notebook Letter←**

Hinata menutup pintu rumahnya setelah melihat pemuda Inuzuka tersebut menghilang di gelapnya malam. Desahan keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tak menyangka jika Kiba bisa salah paham begitu. Dia tidak masuk bukan karena dia yang sakit.

Hinata tidak sakit, yang sakit itu Hanabi. Ia demam tinggi. Tetapi entah kenapa informasi yang sampai ke Kiba terdengar berbeda.

Begini loh ceritanya..

Saat Hinata selesai mengantar Kiba sampai depan rumahnya dan hendak kembali ke kamar, tiba-tiba ia juga merasakan khawatir pada adik bungsunya, Hanabi. Kenapa? Karena setelah kembali dari kediaman Sabaku, anak itu terus saja mengurung diri di kamar.

Kalau Hinata ingat-ingat, mulai dari dia menelpon Kiba untuk datang sampai Kiba pulang pun sosok Hanabi tak kunjung pula keluar dari pertapaannya. Biasanya nih, kalau sudah ada Kiba, Hanabi pasti sudah repot berdebat sama pemuda pecinta anjing tersebut. Apapun, entah hal yang penting maupun tak penting sekalipun pasti ada yang diperdebatkan.

Hinata berdiri di depan kamar Hanabi. Mengetuk pintunya pelan, namun tidak ada balasan. Berbagai pikiran buruk berkecamuk di benaknya. Lalu diketuknya pintu itu lebih keras. Masih tidak ada jawaban. Lalu saat Hinata menekan engsel dan berusaha mendorong pintu, tetap tidak bisa.. Pintu terkunci dari dalam.

Bagaimana kalau ternyata Hanabi terkunci di dalam kamar? Terus waktu dia ketok-ketok minta tolong Hinata tidak dengar karena asik nge-_galau_ ke Kiba. Terus sekarang dia kehabisan tenaga dan pingsan.

Panik, Hinata akhirnya melupakan tata krama dan menggedor pintu dengan membabi buta. "Hanabi-_chan_! Hanabi-_chan_!" teriaknya berkali-kali.

Bagaimana kalau Hanabi pas awal masuk sudah pingsan karena terpeleset dan kepalanya terbentur seperti di sinetron-sinetron? Atau yang lebih buruk lagi, bagaimana kalau Hanabi bunuh diri di dalam sana seperti film horror yang ia tonton minggu lalu?

Oke, pikiran Hinata agak-agak kacau hari ini. Jadi dia tidak bisa berpikir yang bagus-bagus. Tapi mengingat hal tadi, Hinata kembali mengetuk pintu lebih kencang.

Hingga suara 'clek' terdengar barulah Hinata berhenti.

Pintu terbuka perlahan. Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca saat melihat Hanabi yang saat ini berdiri lemah di hadapannya. Rambutnya kusut, wajahnya memerah. Bahkan ia masih memakai pakaian sekolahnya.

"Berisik, _Nee-chan_!" gerutunya. Suaranya juga terdengar parau.

Hinata langsung memeluk Hanabi erat. Airmatanya yang sedari tadi terbendung pun menetes. Sambil terisak dia berkata, "Syukurlah! Syukurlah Hanabi-_chan_ masih hidup.."

Hanabi memutar bola matanya. "Aku memang masih hidup _Nee-san_! Hanya agak demam!"

Hinata melepas pelukanya dan menatap Hanabi penuh keheranan. "Demam?"

"Iya." Hanabi menjawab malas.

"Demam? Kenapa Hanabi-_chan_ bisa demam? Tadi kan masih baik-baik saja."

Hanabi _speechless_. Tidak mungkin kan dia bilang kalau dia demam gara-gara si kepala merah itu. Tidak! Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin dia bilang kalau saat pulang dan sampai kamar dia tak sadar mengunci kamarnya sendiri, lalu mencuci muka yang niatnya untuk menghilangkan stress tapi justru malah membasahi pakaianya dan entah kenapa dia tak peduli, lalu dengan sebuah alasan irrasional ia menyalakan AC yang entah kenapa dia juga lupa mengatur suhunya entah berapa derajat, lalu entah kenapa tempat tidurnya terasa tak nyaman sehingga dia duduk-duduk di lantai. Lalu entah kenapa **lagi **saat ia tersadar, ia sedang tergeletak di lantai dengan seragam basah yang telah mongering dan suhu ruangan luar biasa dingin. Sedikit bersyukur karena kakaknya yang sedang berisik di luar sana.

"Da-dari pagi kan aku sudah tidak enak badan. _Nee-chan_ saja yang tidak lihat."

Wajar saja dia tidak lihat, dia kan saat pagi-pagi sudah diculik sama si Uchiha. Pulang-pulang juga bareng sama si Uchiha. Lalu ketemu sama Hanabi hanya saat di kediaman Sabaku, itu juga dia bersembunyi terus. Pulang dari kediaman Sabaku juga Hinata tidak bareng Hanabi. Entah kenapa Hanabi sudah hilang dan Hinata diantar oleh si Uchiha.

Menyadari keabsenannya hari ini, Hinata merasa gagal menjadi seorang kakak.

Dipeluknya lagi Hanabi. Begitu erat hingga ia sendiri sulit bernafas. "Maafkan _Nee-chan_! _Nee-chan_ tidak perhatian sama Hanabi-_chan_…"

Hinata bersumpah dalam hati akan memusatkan perhatianya pada Hanabi sampai adik tersayang dan satu-satunya itu sembuh.

→**Notebook Letter←**

Kembali ke masa sekarang…

Hinata menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Ia mendekap buku catatan miliknya yang baru saja diberikan oleh Kiba. Agak heran kenapa bukan si Uchiha yang mengembalikannya. Bukankah Sasuke sudah tahu dimana rumahnya? Apa Sasuke tidak mengkhawatirkannya? Eh? Pertanyaan apa itu? Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Hinata tidak boleh berpikiran yang tidak-tidak apalagi sesuatu yang mustahil.

Mustahil? Ya. Mana mungkin Sasuke menghkawatirkannya, 'kan? Memang dia siapa? Teman sebangku? Kalau dengan alasan itu mungkin saja. Tapi kenapa Hinata jadi beharap begini?

"Be-berharap? Yang benar saja!" ucapnya begitu sampai di depan kamar.

Hinata segera masuk dan menutup pintu. Lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya yang empuk.

Ditatapnya lagi buku itu. "Sasuke-_san_ jadi sering pinjam buku.." gumamnya.

Hinata sedikit heran begitu melihat ada kertas yang terselip di bukunya. Diambil kertas itu dan rupanya ada goresan tinta disana. Sebuah tulisan yang tak asing akhir-akhir ini.

_Apa aku pernah berjanji untuk tidak mencoret bukumu? Jika aku pernah berjanji, berarti aku telah melanggarnya._

_Semoga kau tidak marah saat aku mencoret beberapa pertanyaan disana. Itu adalah tugas dari Mr. Kakashi, dan besok dikumpulkan. Kerjakan saja saat kau sudah sembuh._

_Mengenai surat ini.. tenang saja, ini tidak dirobek dari bukumu. Jadi jangan khawatir buku catatanmu berkurang satu lembar._

_Jangan sering-sering tidak masuk, nanti aku jadi rajin mencatat_

_U.S._

Senyum terkembang begitu saja dari bibirnya. Dia senang. Mendapatkan perhatian seperti ini membuatnya senang. Tidak, bahkan lebih dari senang.

→**Notebook Letter←**

Sasuke tak bisa berhenti untuk terus melirik jam dinding. Kakinya terus saja diketuk-ketuk tanda tak sabar. Acara komedi yang disiarkan di tv pun tak bisa menenangkannya. Hanya ada satu penjelasan untuk semua keresahan ini. Ya.. dia kangen Hinata.

Benar- benar _dah, _ satu hari saja tidak ketemu bikin dia tidak tenang seperti ini. Di otaknya terus saja berputar-putar beberapa pertanyaan mengenai Hinata. Dia sakit apa? Apa dia sudah lebih baik? Apa besok dia sudah bisa masuk? Apa dia sudah tidur? Apa dia sudah baca suratnya?

Nah itu tuh yang terakhir yang bikin Sasuke makin _galau_. Surat itu sudah dibaca belum? Yah.. walaupun tidak penting-penting sekali isinya, tapi Sasuke menaruh sedikit harapan. Sasuke jadi paham bagaimana perasaan pemuda jaman dulu di saat telepon belum ditemukan.

Telepon? Sasuke tidak menyangka ia melupakan benda ajaib satu itu. Diambilnya benda itu dan dengan lihainya ia memencet tombol hingga terdengar nada 'tuut' yang teratur.

"Ha-halo.." suara di seberang sana terdengar.

Mendengar itu Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Rasa beban dan resahnya menguap entah kemana.

"Belum tidur?" tanyanya.

"Belum."

Lalu hening menyelimuti mereka.

"Sa-Sasuke-_san_.."

"Hn?"

"Te-terimakasih."

Ia tersenyum. "Iya." Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di pinggiran sofa. Kepalanya sudah tidak berat lagi. "Cepat tidur sana!" ucapnya. Khawatir Hinata sakit lagi nanti.

Hinata mengangguk dengan polosnya. Padahal ia tau bahwa Sasuke tidak bisa melihatnya, "_Oyasumi_, Sasuke-_san_."

"Hn."

Lalu perbincangan terputus sampai di sana. Sasuke tersenyum puas sambil memandang layar _handphone_nya. Ia tidak sadar bahwa perbincangan super singkatnya tadi terdengar oleh Itachi, kakaknya.

Tahu tidak hal yang paling membuat Itachi bertanya-tanya? Adalah saat dimana dia mendengar Sasuke berkata "Belum tidur?" dengan nada yang tidak sok dingin. Beneran deh, hampir saja Itachi tersedak minumannya sendiri sewaktu mendengar kata itu dari mulut adiknya.

Ini Sasuke loh! Cowok yang katanya _cool _itu, yang dinilai dingin sama siapapun dan dididuga gay karena tidak pernah ramah sama perempuan! Eh.. tunggu..tunggu! Seseorang yang ditelepon Sasuke tadi bukan cowok, 'kan?

Penasaran berat, Itachi jadi merencanakan bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa menginvasi_ handphone_ milik sang adik. Dengan otak genius miliknya, segera ide brilian keluar.

Itachi mendekat, masih dengan segelas jus yang baru setengah ia minum. Mengambil tempat kosong di sebelah Sasuke. "Sasu-_chan_, dicari _kaa-chan_ tuh!" ucapnya. Lalu tiba-tiba tersandung kaki sendiri (yang tentu saja pura-pura), hingga keseimbangannya goyah. Jus yang ada di tangannya pun tumpah mengenai_ handphone_ yang masih di genggaman Sasuke.

Sasuke segera bangkit begitu merasakan air dingin di tangannya. Dilihat _handphone_-nya yang agak basah. Melihat kelengahan Sasuke, Itachi segera mengambil _handphone_ itu dan segera mengangkatnya di udara, berusaha mengeringkannya.

"_Baka Aniki_! Kembalikan!" gerutu Sasuke yang berusaha mengambil _handphone_ miliknya kembali dari tangan Itachi. Khawatir kalau handphone miliknya sudah tidak berfungsi atau malah tambah rusak nanti.

"Kau dicari _Kaa-chan_.." ucap Itachi mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Dia minta dijemput sama Sasu-_chan_!"

"Kembalikan _handphone_ku! Kau saja yang pergi!"

"_Kaa-chan_ mintanya Sasu-_chan_ yang jemput. Apa perlu aku telepon _Kaa-chan_ lagi dan mengatakan kau tidak mau datang? Dia pasti sedih.," dustanya. Dengan tangan satu lagi dia sudah siap mengambil _handphone_ miliknya sendiri yang sedang tergeletak di atas nakas. "Mengenai _handphone_, akan aku keringkan. Tenang saja!"

Mendengar itu Sasuke menghentikan usahanya untuk mengambil _handphone_nya kembali lalu mendecih sebal. Tapi apa boleh buat, daripada _kaa-chan _nya marah dan terjadi hal-hal menakutkan yang bisa mengancam _image_nya, lebih baik ia turuti saja.

"Sampai aku kembali dan ternyata _handphone_ku rusak, awas saja nanti!" ancamnya lalu pergi keluar dari ruang keluarga.

Itachi menangkap hal amis lainya dari Sasuke hari ini. Sejak kapan gitu, _otouto_ satu-satunya itu jadi sayang banget sama _gadget_. _Handphone_ seperti ini kan bisa dia beli lagi dengan uang sakunya sendiri. Ini Uchiha loh, beli _handphone_ aja _mah_ mudah. Itachi jadi tak habis pikir.

Syukurlah _handphone_ Sasuke benar-benar tidak rusak. Lagipula _handphone_ mahal seperti ini tidak mudah rusak hanya dengan air, 'kan? Sasuke berlebihan deh.

Itachi membuka menu panggilan terakhir, dan disana tertera nama 'Milikku' sebagai kontak yang baru saja ditelepon oleh Sasuke. Alis sebelah kiri Itachi terangkat naik. Tambah amis, tambah misterius, dan Itachi tambah penasaran.

Tanpa ragu Itachi memencet tombol_ call_ dan menunggu suara balasan di sana.

"A-ada apa lagi Sasuke-_san_?"

Dan setelah mendengar suara itu, Itachi tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringaiannya.

→**TBC←**

Sebelumnya, Anne mau ngaku kesalahan dalam chapter ini. Pas chap 8 kan Mikoto dipanggil Ibu sama Itachi, nah di sini aku ganti jadi _kaa-chan_ ya.. biar lebih pas. Hahahaha

Maaf lama update, oia yang UN gimana kabarnya? Optimis kan? Moga-moga lulus dan mendapatkan nilai yang memuaskan yaa..

Laluuuu maaf update lama. Sepertinya Anne akan terkenal dengan title _Author _dengan _update_ termalas dan terlama. T_T iya..iya.. itu salah Anne.

Ah, daripada bergaje-gaje terus mending kita mulai SBR nya :

Echi Richi : Maaf lama Ec(c)hi. Anne memang nakal banget yah.. Kesel sama Gaara? Oh noooo Gaara gak salah apa-apa yang salah hanya Anne.

Dewi Natalia : Jangan jengkel sama Hinata, jengkel sama Anne aja T_T karena Anne yang menistakan semuanya, termasuk Anne sendiri. Moga-moga Dewi masih mau baca chap ini.

Nivel : Aku juga galau Vel..(P.S: Ini Laura, cepet balik!)

Moku-chan : Gaara disini punyaku By, takkan kuberikan padamu. Hanabi sama… ehem entahlah aku juga belum tau By.

Deshe Lusi : Lusi-san jangan ikutan bingung.. ayo kita selesaikan ini dengan jalan musyawarah (ini ngomongin apa sih =_=)

Chiaki Arishima : hahaha iya panass..

K : maaf pendek T_T dan ini_ update_, lama yah? *watados #plak

Macma : Aku juga gak tau Hanabi suka apa enggak, Uma. Kita lihat saja nanti.

Ryo Aileen : Makasih ya Ryo, aku iri pengen banget bisa bikin _fic _yang rapih kayak Ryo. Bagi-bagi tips nya donk~ *gak tau malu*

Amai Yuki : Emang pendek kok, Anne ngaku. Gaara tahu dari seseorang *ups _spoiler_* Sasu galau cuma pas itu doank, di chap ini jiwa Uchiha nya bangkit alias gak mau kalah hahahaha

Enzi : closed eye no jutsu *pura2 gak liat* Mau banget yaa Sakura dimunculin? Hum, Anne usahain ya, tapi gak janji..

Lawliet Uzumakie : Hum.. bingung kenapa hayo? GaaHana.. oke. Kapan-kapan yaa

Gece : hahaha Sasu udah semangat kok put

Sabaku No'Ruki-Chan : maaf lama ya? *pundung* Klo Gaara bisa dibagi2 sih Anne bagi deh hehe tapi sayangnya dia Cuma ada satu. Hahaha, request satu lagi untuk GaaHana, noted. Tapi gak janji #plak

Resecchy : hadeh, namamu ganti lagi nak,, apa perlu aku kasih nafas buatan biar gak menggelepar?

: iya ini lanjut kok

N : beneran aku gak nemu review kamu. Em.. makasih udah muncul lagi (dikira anak ilang?!) selagi ada Sasu, dia gak biarin Hinata galau lama-lama.

Coccoon : haloo iya nih akhirnya update juga. Memang lelet saya akui itu. Aaaa gak penting ya? Anne gak tahan sama situasi yang tegang-tegang sih, jadi keceplosan ngetik begituan. Gomen ya kalo gaje.

Chooteisha Yori : Penantian lama ya.. haduh maaf. Anne berasa gagal banget jadi _Author_. Ya ampuunn Gaara memang jantan. *_fangirling_ kumat*

Ry Kazumi : Hinata sama Sasu kok… Hanabi sama Gaara aja? Ehem.. bisa itu.. bisa jadi maksud saya #plak

Welly : Iya nih Welly, kok jadi rumit gini yah ceritanya? (author gak bener)

Violakiko : Gak usah bingung Viola. Ini _fic _memang jarang _update_ dan gak nge-_trend_ kok. Saya juga _gak_ terkenal seperti Author-Author senior lainnya. Makasih udah mau baca walaupun kurang suka, _fic_ Anne memang banyak kekurangannya.

IndigohimeSNH : makasih _support_nya..

Uchipon : Salam kenal. Hi, gpp kok. Hanabi suka Gaara? Hum.. nanti akan Anne buat _conferensi press_nya biar Hanabi aja yang jawab yah..

→**Notebook Letter Special←**

Hiashi menatap satu-satunya makhluk bergenus Uchiha di ruangan ini. Pemuda dengan rambut ala_ emo_ tersebut membalas tatapanya dengan pandangan datar dan tak tertebak. Di dalam hati Hiashi berpikir bagaimana tata cara sopan santun yang diajarkan sahabatnya pada si anak bungsu satu ini.

Hiashi kenal Sasuke tentu saja. Hubungan antara dirinya dan Fugaku – ayah Sasuke – bukan sekedar pertemanan biasa. Sahabat. Bahkan hampir seperti saudara. Hiashi juga pernah bertemu Sasuke beberapa kali sebelumnya saat ada urusan pekerjaan.

Tapi tak ia sangka, anak dari sahabatnya inilah yang akan mengambil putri tercinta dari sisinya. Bukannya Hiashi tidak keberatan, tapi mengingat hal terakhir yang dilakukan Sasuke pada putrinya itu membuatnya tak bisa diam. Memeluk putrinya begitu erat, lalu berkata akan ikut Hinata ke dalam kamar? Memangnya putrinya itu wanita apaan?

Belum usai masalah dengan si kepala merah, datang lagi masalah dengan kepala ayam. 'Kenapa Hinata harus dapat pria yang seperti seperti ini terus?' batin Hiashi.

"Apa kau serius pada putriku, anak muda?" tanya Hiashi langsung pada intinya.

Sasuke mengangkat alis. Tidak menyangka acara penjemputan ini beruntut pada pertanyaan yang biasanya muncul pada saat prosesi lamaran. Yah, sebenarnya sih dari dulu dia juga sudah siap dengan pertanyaan dari sang calon mertua ini. Toh dia cinta Hinata lahir batin.

"Saya tidak pernah main-main, _Otou-sama_."

'_Otou-sama_?' tanya Hiashi dalam hati. Agak terkejut tiba-tiba dipanggil _Otou-sama_.

Neji yang duduk di sampingnya pun ikut terkejut. Kalau tidak ada Hiashi di sana, pasti dia sudah mencak-mencak saat itu juga.

"Ehem!" Hiashi berdehem untuk menghilangkan keterkejutan. "Tapi apa kau tahu bahwa kau bukanlah orang pertama yang datang dan menghadapku?" Hiashi melanjutkan. Oke, walaupun adegan Sasuke menghadap Hiashi ini adalah dadakan, tetap saja dianggap menghadap, 'kan?

Mendengar itu, Sasuke sudah paham pada siapa yang Hiashi maksud. "Baru saja saya mengetahuinya dari _Otou-sama_."

Tangan Neji semakin erat terkepal tanda menahan geram saat kata '_Otou-sama'_ meluncur dua kali dari mulut Sasuke.

"Dan apa kau gentar?" tanya Hiashi lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak, _Otou-sama_." Sasuke menjawab mantap.

Neji berdiri tiba-tiba. Menimbulkan keheranan pada dua insan yang sedang berbincang itu. "Saya mohon pamit _Jii-san_." Lalu setelah mendapati Hiashi mengangguk ia segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Hiashi juga paham kalau Neji tetap terus berada disitu, mungkin saja dia sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak lepas kendali_. Sister_ eh atau sepupu kompleks itu mengerikan.

"Saya telah membuat persyaratan padanya, dan saya harap kau mau mengikuti syarat ini juga."

"Syarat apapun akan saya penuhi, _Otou-sama_." ucap Sasuke. Nadanya masih setenang biasanya walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah deg-degan mengenai syarat ini. Bukanya takut, tapi kalau disuruh yang aneh-aneh pasti akan merepotkan.

"Jangan pernah temui Hinata selain di tempat selayaknya kalian bertemu."

Hening. Hiashi melanjutkan, "Jika kau adalah teman satu sekolah Hinata, berarti kau hanya layak bertemu Hinata pada jam sekolah. Jangan pernah datang kemari. Jangan pernah bawa dia ke rumahmu. Sampai kalian sama-sama lulus SMA." Tegasnya.

Sasuke diam sebentar, lalu seringai muncul di wajahnya yang tampan. "Akan saya penuhi persyaratan Otou-sama."

Tentu saja Sasuke langsung menyadari kelemahan pada persyaratan itu. 'Well, bawa Hinata kabur kemanapun tapi pada jam sekolah berarti bisa kan?'

→**TBC beneran←**

Yang nanya-nanya apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke dan Hiashi di chap 8, di ataslah jawabannya. Selamat menikmati..

Sekedar info, Anne akan update lumayan lama nih. UAS bentar lagi dan makalah oh makalah... Oia,,, di Blok M kan ada acara jejepangan tuh tanggal 25-26. Yang domisili di Jakarta datang yaa.. Kali aja ketemu sama Anne.

Satu lagi... ada yang mau gabung di grup _whatsapp _pecinta SH? Anne lagi promo nih.. xixixixi add aja di nomor 082140212021. Itu nomornya Moku-chan, tau dia, 'kan? Hahaha iya yang itu (yang mana coba). Dia yang punya grup dan Anne kebetulan dapet tugas jadi seksi promosi..

Sekali lagi.. Makasih yang sudah baca dan sempetin _review_.

Jadi, apakah _reader-tachi_ mau review lagi?

See you in the _last chap_ ^^

_Regards_,

Anne Garbo.


	11. Page Eleven

Hinata yang sedang membereskan buku untuk besok terkejut begitu mendengar _handphone_ miliknya berdering kembali. Rasa antusias datang begitu melihat nama 'Uchiha Sasuke' di layarnya.

"A-ada apa lagi Sasuke-_san_?"

Hening sebentar sebelum suara berat yang agak berbeda terdengar. "Ah, maaf mengganggu malam-malam."

Hinata bisa mengira ini bukan Sasuke. Dari suaranya, maupun kalimat yang terdengar ramah itu tidak mungkin si Uchiha yang berbicara.

"Aah.. ti-tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau boleh tau, namamu siapa ya?" tanya orang di seberang sana tanpa basa-basi.

"Hi-Hinata," jawabnya. "A-ano.. kalau boleh tau anda ini…"

"Ah, aku Itachi. Aku menemukan _handphone_ ini di jalan tadi. Maaf menelponmu malam-malam, Hinata-_chan_. Tapi aku ingin mengembalikan _handphone_ ini." suara di seberang sana berhenti sebentar seperti sedang menghela nafas. Well, padahal Itachi aslinya hampir tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Aku tidak mengenal pemilik _handphone_ ini karena tidak ada foto apapun di dalamnya, dan saat aku mengecek panggilan terakhir, ternyata itu nomormu."

"Ah, begitu rupanya.."

"Iya. Apa kita bisa bertemu sekarang Hinata-_chan_? Aku ingin mengembalikan secepatnya."

Hinata berpikir sebentar. Ini sudah malam dan tidak baik kan anak gadis berkeliaran di malam hari. Tapi itu benda milik Sasuke, dan Hinata tidak tau betapa berharganya benda itu bagi pemiliknya. Lagipula, kalau hilang sayang juga kan. Dan rupanya orang ini cukup baik dan bertanggung jawab ingin mengembalikanya.

"Ba-baik Itachi-san. Tapi kita akan bertemu dimana?"

"Alamat rumahmu dimana Hinata-_chan_? Biar aku yang mengantarkanya kesana. Aku tidak enak membiarkan wanita jalan di malam hari seperti ini."

'Well, lebih baik begini!' pikir Hinata

↗**Anne Garbo**

→**Notebook Letter←**

**Disclaimer : Naruto** milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning :** peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, mohon agar jangan diinjak

Itachi tidak bisa merasa lebih lucu dari ini. Sekarang dia berada di depan rumah dari orang yang katanya 'Milik Sasuke' dan rupanya dia sangat tak asing. Lagipula, Itachi mana mungkin tidak tau rumah besar ini dihuni oleh siapa. Yah.. selain jelas-jelas ada papan nama yang terbuat dari lempengan perak di pagar temboknya.

Itachi kembali menyalakan _handphone_ milik Sasuke dan menelpon si 'Milikku'.

"Halo Hinata-_chan_. Aku sudah di depan .. aku akan menunggu. Santai saja tidak perlu terburu-buru."

Setelah itu sambungan terputus.

Itachi memasukkan _handphone_ berwarna biru itu ke sakunya. Menyandarkan tubuhnya di depan gerbang pagar dan mulai bersiul santai.

Hingga terdengar suara besi yang bergesekan pertanda kaitan kunci terbuka, Itachi menegakkan tubuhnya karena menyadari pintu gerbang akan terbuka. Senyum penuh karismanya muncul begitu melihat sosok mungil dengan piyama terusan berwarna ungu muda berdiri di hadapanya.

"I-Itachi-san?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu. Dalam hati iamerasa tidak asing pada sosok ini.

Itachi tersenyum. "Hinata-_chan_ kah?"Hinata mengangguk. Ia merogoh sakunya dan memberikan _handphone_ itu pada Hinata. Tapi belum Hinata dapat meraihnya, Itachi menarik kembali benda itu. "Hinata-_chan_ siapanya Sasuke-_kun_? Pacarnya?" tanyanya.

Wajah Hinata yang tadinya penuh tanda tanya karena Itachi tiba-tiba tidak jadi memberikanya _handphone_ pun kini berubah merah. Pa-pacar katanya? Te-tentu saja bukan. Tentu saja tidak mungkin. Hinata tau itu mustahil. Tapi ditanya seperti itu entah kenapa membuatnya terasa berdebar-debar dan sedikit… berharap.

Be-berharap? Berharap akan apa? Hinata bingung pada apa yang ada dipikiranya sendiri.

"Hinata-_chan_.." panggil Itachi begitu melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba kaku dengan wajah merona.

"Eh? A-ah.. i-iya?" sahutnya.

"Kau melamun."

"Ti-tidak!" sangkalnya. Namun dengan segera Hinata menutup mulutnya. Sebenarnya dia sendiri kaget kenapa tiba-tiba jadi tidak sopan seperti ini. "Ma-maksudku aku bu-bukan pacarnya Sasuke-_san_." Hinata merevisi kalimatnya dengan nada pelan.

"Oh... bukan pacar ya?" tanya Itachi sambil mengelus dagu.

Hinata mengangguk. "Iya. Kami hanya teman sebangku."

Itachi sudah mulai memahami situasinya. Otak geniusnya sudah mencerna beberapa informasi-informasi yang menjadi dasar dari petunjuk kenapa tingkah Sasuke aneh akhir-akhir ini. Senyum puas jelas terpatri di wajahnya kini.

"Kalau begitu tugasku disini sudah selesai. Terimakasih ya Hinata-_chan_!"

"Eh? Justru aku yang berterimakasih Itachi-_san_." Sanggah Hinata. Ia tersenyum lalu membungkuk hormat.

Itachi tersenyum kembali. "Aku mohon pamit ya. Sampai jumpa!"

"Sa-sampai jumpa!" Hinata melambaikan tanganya.

Itachi juga tertawa kecil di dalam mobilnya yang rupanya sengaja ia parkirkan jauh dari kediaman Hyuuga. Semakin tidak sabar punya adik ipar seimut dan selugu itu.

→**Notebook Letter←**

"Kau dari mana saja BAKA ANIKI?!" sembur Sasuke begitu mendapati Itachi baru saja memasuki ruang keluarga.

Mendengar adiknya mencak-mencak malah membuat Itachi senang.

"Kenapa malah senyum? Menjijikkan!" omel Sasuke.

Dan Itachi baru sadar bahwa dia lagi senyum-senyum sambil memandangi adiknya ini. Menyadari itu ia pun terkekeh geli apalagi melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang sepertinya benar-benar kesal. "Dasar tsundere," cela Itachi.

Mata Sasuke membulat. A-apa? Apa katanya? Tsundere?!

Tawa Itachi kian pecah begitu melihat Sasuke terkejut dengan mata membulat. "Hahaha.. Iya.. benar-benar _tsundere_."

Itachi berjalan ke kamarnya masih sambil tertawa dan mengucapkan kata tsundere berkali-kali. "_Tsundere_? Ahahahahaha…"

Sasuke melihat itu hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alis, bingung. Padahal niatnya tadi dia mau marah-marah karena habis dikerjai oleh Itachi. Tapi niat itu sudah hilang begitu melihat tingkah kakaknya tersebut. Sepertinya Sasuke perlu mencatat kejadian ini ke dalam book of world record,'Pertama kalinya keturunan Uchiha ada yang tidak waras'.

"Oh.. aku hampir lupa Sasu-_chan_." Suara Itachi terdengar. Sasuke mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat Itachi yang bersandar di balkon lantai dua. "_Handphone_ mu sedang di-_service_ oleh orang yang tepat. Besok orang itu akan mengantarkanya ke sekolahmu. Dan Nii-_chan_ jamin, Sasu-_chan_ akan makin sayang sama handpnone punya Sasu-chan."

Setelah itu Itachi berlari dan 'blam' suara pintu ditutup keras. Lalu samar terdengar suara tawa berat nan horror dari lantai dua. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas lelah lalu berjalan santai menuju kamarnya.

Semoga saja setan yang memasuki tubuh Aniki-nya itu sudah keluar besok. Kalau tidak, mungkin dia akan memanggil paranormal plus ahli kejiwaan.

"Nii-_chan_ kah?"gumam Sasuke. Ia jadi merinding sendiri mengingatnya.

→**Notebook Letter←**

Kali ini giliran Hinata yang terkejut mendapati teman sebangkunya sudah ada di kursinya. Hinata mengecek jam tangannya. Masih pagi. Kelas pun masih setengah ramai. Tapi kenapa orang itu sudah datang? Tentunya menjadi sebuah misteri.

Kiba masuk setelahnya. Masih menggunakan kaos olahraga. Memang kebiasaanya latihan pagi di lapangan yang kosong. Dia masuk ke kelas pun sepertinya ingin mengambil seragam sekolah untuk diganti dengan pakaian penuh keringat itu.

"Oh, kau sudah masuk hari ini!" serunya begitu melihat Hinata tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Hinata memberi senyuman sebagai balasannya. "Bagaimana kabar Hanabi?" tanyanya langsung.

"Sudah sehat,Kiba-_kun_," balasnya. Lalu matanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan cemas. Menghampiri Kiba untuk membisikkanya sesuatu. "A-aku tidak kesiangan kan Kiba-_kun_?"

Kiba tertawa kencang. Hinata mundur satu langkah karena takut telinganya sakit mendengar itu. Kepalanya tertunduk dan wajahnya memerah malu.

Kiba melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedari tadi memberikan tatapan tajam kepadanya. Dibalas olehnya sebuah seringaian meledek padanya. Biarlah membuat si Uchiha itu tambah kesal.

"Maksudmu itu dia?" tanya Kiba pada Hinata yang masih menunduk. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya lalu mengikuti arah pandangan Kiba. Ia mengangguk sebagai balasan. "Kamu tidak telat kok! Tenang aja! Orang itu aja yang kecepetan datang. Kemarin juga aku sempat shock!"

Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega. Perlahan ia merasakan dorongan di punggungnya. Pelakunya tentu saja Kiba. Orang itu mendorongnya menuju mejanya. "Sudah sana duduk! Pangeran sudah menunggu tuan putri dari kemarin!" ledeknya.

Wajah Hinata tambah merona lalu dengan perlahan berjalan ke kursinya. Dimana si teman sebangku menunggunya dengan tatapan jengkel yang menyeramkan.

→**Notebook Letter←**

Ia menarik kursinya perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi derit untuk alasan yang tak bisa ia jelaskan. Tapi tanganya yang gemetar akibat dilihat dengan tatapan tajam oleh si teman sebangku malah justru berdampak terbalik dari yang ia inginkan. 'krieeeet' suara bangku yang tergeser. Hinata hanya bisa menutup matanya takut saat mendengar itu.

Sasuke si tersangka, mengalihkan pandanganya menuju jendela. Kasihan anak orang kalo dipelototi terus nanti bisa-bisa gak tidur saking takutnya. Walaupun sebenarnya bagus sih, Hinata tidak bisa tidur karena mikirin dia. Tapi kalo mikirin Sasuke jadi orang yang jahat bukan orang yang dicinta kan berasa beda. Dan sejujurnya juga, dia hampir tidak bisa menahan tawa

→**Notebook Letter←**

Jam istirahat. Belum sempat Sasuke kabur, suara Hinata sudah menghentikannya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_san_!" panggilnya. Saking gugupnya sampai terdengar seperti suara kucing terjepit, pikirnya.

Sasuke menengok dan mendapati Hinata yang tengah menunduk dengan wajah merona. Tangannya masuk ke dalam tas, seperti ada yang disembunyikan.

Sasuke menatap Hinata penuh tanya yang justru di sudut pandang Hinata terlihat Sasuke yang sedang tidak sabar menunggunya bicara. Dengan ragu ia mengeluarkan benda itu dari dalam tasnya. Mengulurkannya pada si teman sebangku.

"I-ini punya Sa-Sasuke-_san_.." Nyalinya makin ciut saat melihat ekspres kaget dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa bisa ada di.. " Saking terkejutnya sampai kalimatnya pun tak terselesaikan.

'Sasuke marah karena _handphone_ miliknya yang hilang kini berada di tangan si Hyuuga. Kenapa bisa begitu? Apa jangann-jangan si Hyuuga ini yang mencurinya kemarin?' pikir Hinata ngaco, berusaha menduga jalan pikiran si Uchiha

Pria berambut hitam bertubuh jangkung itu mendekat. Meraih miliknya yang kini sedang diulurkan oleh gadis di depannya ini. Hinata, si gadis pun hanya menunduk melihat telapak tangannya yang sedang terulur, tak berani menghadap si pria.

Entah waktu yang mendadak berhenti atau tangan itu memang tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Pasalnya, tangan Sasuke selama beberapa detik - yang terasa lama bagi Hinata - hanya mengambang di udara, tepat diatas telapak tangannya. Seperti tak berniat mengambil _handphone_ ini. Seperti meledek Hinata yang sedari tadi sudah berdebar-debar tak jelas duluan.

'Grep!' Sasuke bukannya mengambil _handphone_ miliknya malah menangkap tangan Hinata. Hinata yang terkejut tidak sengaja menjatuhkan _handphone_ itu, tapi untungnya segera ditangkap oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik tangan Hinata, ehm atau bisa dibilang tengah menyeret Hinata keluar. Hinata menengok ke belakang, mencari bantuan dengan matanya, tapi yang dia lihat hanya teman-temannya yang tengah melongo dan Kiba yang tengah melambaikan tangan sambil berkata "Hati-hati di jalan!"

Apa itu coba maksudnya?

Sasuke berhenti menarik tangannya saat mereka sampai pada lorong menuju kantin. Ia melepaskan tangan itu dan merasa menyesal karena mendapati raut kesakitan terpancar dari si wanita.

"Apa aku melukaimu?" tanya Sasuke. Tangannya berusaha menggapai tapi urung karena takut melukai tangan itu lagi.

Hinata berusaha tersenyum walaupun nyatanya terlihat kaku. "Ti-tidak apa-apa Sasuke-_san_,"

Coba bagaimana Hinata tidak merasa kaku, saat ini loh, dia ada di lorong yang setengah ramai dengan berpasang mata melihat ke arahnya – dan juga Sasuke – penuh selidik dan satu hal yang tak ketinggalan, yaitu bumbu gossip.

"Ah.. itu Hinata-_sama_ lagi!"

"Kau lihat tadi Sasuke-_sama_ memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata-_sama_?"

"Hu-um dan wajah menyesal itu, dan suara seksi itu yang bertanya dengan nada menyesal. Kyaaa..!"

"Husss.. jangan keras-keras! Gak lihat apa itu Hinata-_sama_ udah seperti kepiting rebus?"

Meskipun merasa kasihan, mereka tetap saja bergossip sampai akhirnya Sasuke memelototi mereka. Mendapatkan tatapan membunuh dari si Uchiha, mereka pun bubar perlahan.

"Ja-jadi… a-apa yang kita lakukan disini?" tanya Hinata. Kepalanya masih menunduk karena menahan malu.

"Makan siang.." jawab Sasuke. '..tadinya jika tidak terlalu ramai seperti tadi.'

"A-aa so-souka.. A-anoo.. Sasuke-_san_ aku.."

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanyanya langsung pada intinya. Mengindahkan Hinata yang sepertinya ingin mengemukakan sesuatu.

"Se-sebenarnya aku bawa bekal.." Sasuke diam, Hinata memainkan ujung roknya. "Ta-tapi ada di kelas."

Suasana kembali kaku. Sasuke bingung sekarang mau bagaimana. Tadinya dia mengajak Hinata juga dadakan, sama sekali belum ada rencana. Dia juga baru kepikiran mengajak Hinata makan bersama juga pada saat baru-baru sampai di lorong ini. Lalu pada saat sudah jauh-jauh dan betapa menggelegarnya drama penarikan tadi, mereka kini terdiam di lorong. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena bekal Hinata tertinggal di kelas!

Suasana lorong semakin ramai. Makin banyak siswa-siswi yang berseliweran di tempat itu. Sosok mereka berdua menjadi pusat terhatian.

"Yasudah kita kembali ke kelas saja." Sasuke mulai bersuara. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat pria Uchiha tersebut. "Tapi tunggu sini sebentar. Aku mau beli makanan dulu!" perintahnya setelah itu meninggalkan Hinata di lorong yang telah ramai. Kebingungan. Sendirian.

Meskipun tak lama – Sasuke sengaja menyelang antrian karena takut Hinata kenapa kenapa kalo ditinggal sendirian – keadaan Hinata disaat Sasuke menemukannya cukup memprihatinkan. Hampir pingsan karena mendengar bisik-bisik yang tumbuh jadi gossip dengan membawa-bawa nama dia dan Sasuke. Ayoloh anak orang diapain?

→**Notebook Letter←**

Mereka berdua makan di kelas. Kalau jam istirahat begini sih seharusnya sepi. Tapi kok kenapa mereka baru masuk kelas tiba-tiba suasana mendadak ramai begini?

Seharusnya ini tidak ada yang istimewa, karena pasalnya mereka memang teman sebangku. Jadi apa salahnya jika Hinata memakan bekalnya di mejanya, dan Sasuke memakan roti yang baru saja dibeli di mejanya? Normal kan? Tapi kenapa malah kelasnya jadi penuh oleh pemburu gossip begini?

Jeprat! Jepret! Bisik-bisik was wes wos! Hinata susah payah mengunyah makanannya. Kalau begini jangankan tertelan, ambil satu suapan saja sudah dipelototi banyak orang. Gimana mau kenyang dia?

Kesal. Sasuke berdiri dan menjadi sorotan semua orang. Wajah tampan itu terlihat sangat marah, matanya melotot tajam pada semua yang melihatnya. "Pergi!" desisnya dengan nada mengancam. Tidak ada yang mau nyari ribut, mereka keluar dengan tertib.

Sasuke menyantap potongan rotinya yang terakhir. Menggulung plastik roti dengan tangan kiri sedangkan tangan kananya ia letakkan di atas kepala Hinata. Ditepuk pelan, mencoba memberikan sedikit ketenangan. "Santai saja. Mereka sudah pergi," ucapnya, lalu berjalan ke luar kelas. Memberikan Hinata ruang yang lebih tenang untuk memakan makananya.

Hinata yang berada di dalam kelas mendadak termenung. Diam. Kenapa? Kenapa dengan suasana setenang ini dia malah makin sulit menikmati makanannya. Apakah karena suasana tenang ini membuatnya dapat mendengar betapa gila jantungnya memacu pasca tangan Sasuke menepuk kepalanya? Atau karena dalam ketenangan ini, dia dapat melihat wajahnya yang semerah tomat yang terpantul pada kotak makannya yang berwarna silver?

"Ke-kenapa ini?"

→**Notebook Letter←**

Begitu jam pulang berakhir, Hinata segera meletakkan semua barang-barangnya ke dalam tas dan saat guru keluar dari kelas, dia sudah berdiri di tempatnya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lama-lama Hinata segera melangkahkan kaki menjauh.. jauh.. jauuhh dari kelas.

Sasuke melihat pintu kelas yang masih terbuka. Bengong. Dia shock karena dia tidak dikasih kesempatan bahkan untuk mencapai tangan wanita itu, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah, Hinata melihat seseorang yang tak asing. Berdiri dengan tangan terliapat di dada, dan tatapan mengintimidasi. Mendapati Hinata mendekat, tanpa basa-basi ia berkata, "Ikut aku!"

Hinata hanya bisa mengikuti orang itu dalam kebingungan. Sambil berdoa semoga tidak ada hal yang aneh-aneh terjadi padanya.

→**TBC←**

Haloo.. *dilempar telor*

Uhum.. maaf atas keterlambatan ini. Sebenarnya ini mau Anne tahan sampe chap terakhir kelar, jadi di publish barengan dari chp 11-akhir, tapi ada banyak masalah akhir-akhir ini. Dan kalo seandainya emang Anne paksain ampe chp akhir.. aaaaa mungkin baru update lebaran atau lebih parah sampe lebaran haji *dilempar sepatu*. Ja-jadi jangan shock saat melihat tulisan TBC diatas, mata anda tak salah lihat kok.

Maaf juga Anne gk bisa balas review (lagian emang gak ada yang nungguin bacotan gak jelas ini), Anne lagi dalam masa krisis dimana tangan dan kepala lagi gak sinkron. Kurang stock cowo ganteng yang mau dijadiin pembantu di rumah, jadi gini nih #plak a-abaikan kalimat tadi okay?

Maaf pendek. Maaf lama. Maaf akan lama. Maaf mengecewakan. Maaf kurang humor atau yang mengharapkan KibaHana, GaaHana, GaaHina. Disini Cuma ada SasuHina.

Yang terakhir.. karena Anne masih menjabat jadi seksi humas/promosi.. jadi Anne mau promo lagi grub chat whatsapp nya Moku-chan. Kami menerima curhatan apapun #plak #salah jalur. Walaupun kadang random, tapi di grub ini tempat kumpulnya pecinta-pecinta SH, yang bukan Author pun bisa ikut.. kami avail buat siapa aja yang mau gabung dalam damai. Add aja nomornya Moku-chan 082140212021.

See you there, and see you in the last chap~!

Regards,

Anne Garbo


End file.
